A Kiss Is A Lovely Trick
by ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: As King of Hell, Crowley decides it's time he took a queen. It's been a couple of centuries since he'd last taken a mate and this time, he's got a new trick up his sleeve. Makayla was born to a wonderful family (or so she thought). All she ever cared about was that they were safe, but certain betrayal from said family changes everything. Crowley/OC (Continues into sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Doesn't follow cannon in any way that I can think of. Doesn't follow any specific timeline, but I don't care. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley sat at his desk and slowly drank his glass of scotch. He cocked his head at the lifeless human body in the middle of the room, the demon once possessing said body long dead and gone. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and sighed. This was starting to get boring. Sure, he had fun messing with the Winchesters and their angel sidekick, but the actual business was starting to lose its appeal. Not to mention the loneliness. Every other demon was terrified of him and that made companionship hard to come by.

He might be a demon, but that didn't mean he didn't get lonely every now and again. He hadn't had a mate in years. Not after she was killed by that damn demon killing dagger. Ava had been a particularly sadistic demon, but Crowley was fond of her either way. She had a habit of disassembling children when she was bored. She'd been mistaken for a pagan god and was killed by an older hunter. Crowley had gotten his revenge by torturing the hunter for weeks before finally killing him.

That'd been nearly two-hundred years ago.

Now that he was King of Hell, he wished Ava was there to give him some form of entertainment. That's when a thought hit him. Maybe it was time he took a new mate. This time though, he had an idea that would keep this one from being killed so easily. Smirking to himself, Crowley set his now empty glass on his desk before getting up from his chair and straightening his suit jacket. The next second he was gone from the room when another demon appeared to clear the body from the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the darkened sidewalk in some unknown neighborhood, Crowley looked up at the night sky. The sky was extremely clear and the stars were so clear that they could be counted. The full moon lit Crowley's way as he continued his stroll through the night.

His extensive research had brought him here. He'd spent hours going through the books that'd been written about Azazel's "trick" of turning a human. If Azazel had done it the right way, any of his chosen children would have been demons and not dead. All that had to be done was continue drugging the child with demon blood and, once they'd turned 18, they'd be a demon themselves. Crowley didn't have the patience to find a mate, so he decided to make his own. It was only 18 years, nothing much for a demon of his age.

All he had to do now was find a suitable candidate.

Hence the abandoned street he was occupying at the moment. His research had also giving the location of a witch that would be able to read his tattered soul and find a perfect match.

Stopping in front of what looked to be an abandoned house, he crinkled his nose in disgust. The place was worse than the hole he'd been forced to hide in when he'd tried to take Lucifer down by giving the Winchester's the cult. Without a second thought, Crowley flicked his wrist and the street lights flickered off and he made his way down the overgrown walkway. He didn't bother knocking before heading into the neglected home.

He stopped in the doorway of what appeared to be a living room that was set up just for a witch. "You shouldn't sneak into people's homes, demon." came a small voice from behind the King of Hell. He turned around to see a rather small, elderly woman holding herself up with a wooden cane. Crowley was about to tell the old woman off when she put up a hand to stop him. "I know why you're here, King of Hell. I will not help you corrupt the soul of some child." She said, brushing past him and into her lair.

"And if you don't, what makes you think I won't just kill you?" Crowley asked, not moving into the room. He knew there was a devil's trap under the rug in front of his feet and he knew the old woman wasn't as weak as she was putting on. "Because, demon, it's wrong. I taught your friend Azazel how to turn a human into a demon many years ago. And how did he repay me? He blinded me and left me to die. Now I'm an old, blind witch who knows better than to trust a demon." She said with a light humorless laugh as she lowered herself into one of the chairs around the round, velvet covered table.

"He told me he was going to make himself a mate. Because he was lonely. If I had known his true intentions, I would have never given him the information he so desperately wanted." She added, setting her cane against the table. "And what if I were to say I was looking for a mate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the information he was getting from the old woman.

She looked in his direction and shook her head. "I would still deny you any help." She said simply.

Crowley was starting to lose his temper and almost took a step forward before catching himself and staying where he stood. "I can give you your eyesight back." He offered. The old woman only chuckled and reached across the table for a thick, leather bound book. "I'm an old woman coming to my end, demon. I've lived nearly half my life without my sight and it would only be a nuisance now." She countered with a small smirk as she brought the book to her lap.

Before Crowley could make another comment, she motioned for him to come into the room with a wave of her hand. Crowley only raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the rug in front of him. The old woman pointed to the doorway on the other side of the room and in the blink of an eye, Crowley was walking through it. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the chair across from her.

Setting the leather bound book in front of herself, the old woman placed both hands on the cover and closed her eyes. The room was quiet for a moment and then a light whistle rang throughout the small room and a light breeze came out of nowhere. "There's a child in a small town, much like this one, in Utah. She was born yesterday, prematurely, three months early. Her lungs are under developed and it's highly unlikely she'll survive…unless you save her." The old woman said, taking her hands off the book and grabbing her cane.

Crowley looked at her in confusion and remained where he was seated. "Well, don't just sit there, demon. I've given you what you came for. Now go to the poor thing." She said, standing up and going over to the devil's trap under the rug. "Why?" was all Crowley asked as she lifted the rug and, with a flick of her wrist, got rid of the trap.

"Because she's dying and your soul is calling out to her. Also because she would die otherwise. This way, I'm giving her a chance to at least have a chance at life." Came her gentle reply. Crowley stood and walked over to the witch. "What is your name, witch?" he asked. The old woman only laughed and waved her hand dismissively at him. "My name is of no concern, Crowley. Now go. She has limited time left."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley walked through the empty halls of the hospital and stopped in front of the nursery. Moments later he was on the other side of the locked door and making his way to the intensive care room in the back. There were only two cribs in the room and one of them was empty. He quietly walked over to crib and peered inside.

Inside was a small child that was hooked up to a machine that was helping her breath. Crowley ran his thumb over the underdeveloped child's small cheek and he felt something ignite inside him. Maybe the old witch had been right and this child was the one. Crowley placed his hand on the sleeping child's forehead and watched the monitor as her heart rate slowed to normal and her respiration increased.

The child sighed in her sleep and Crowley felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Glancing at the diagnosis sheet attached to the crib that read _'Under Developed Lungs'_, Crowley carefully detached the cords from the sleeping child and lifted her from the crib, careful not to wake her and have to deal with a wailing child and draw unwanted attention to himself. He cradled her in the crook of his arm and walked over to one of the desk chairs that'd been left in the room.

Pulling a small knife from his pocket, he sat down and cradled the child in one arm and made a small slit in in his wrist with the other. With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of formula appeared in his hand. Carefully twisting the top off, he held his wrist over the bottle and let the demon blood drip into the formula.

Once he was sure there was enough, he willed the slit to heal and twisted the cap back onto the bottle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he'd made sure she'd drank every last drop of the "drugged" formula, he placed her back in the crib. He got this strange feeling inside that he didn't want to leave her there. He wanted to stay and make sure she was safe. He knew there was no better place for her to be, nurseries were more secured than Fort Nox, but that didn't mean she was completely safe.

He decided that he'd have to settle with leaving her in the nursery and return to Hell where he was sure he'd be needed eventually. And that would keep his mind occupied. It was strange how he'd only just looked at the child and he wanted to change his life to revolve around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I see her one more time tonight?" Samantha asked the nurse as she was helped to sit up. "I'll see if I can pull some strings. I don't know if I'll be able to though. After her miraculous recovery, the doctors are a little skeptical of letting her out of their sights." the little, white haired nurse explained, sounding a little reluctant to tell the new mother she might not be able to see her new daughter.

"We'll have her home soon enough, hun." Aaron said, placing a reassuring hand on his wife's. Samantha nodded and gave her husband a small smile.

An hour later, the nurse came back in carrying a bundle of pink blankets. She carefully passed it the the waiting mother and walked out of the room again without another word. The couple stayed quiet for a while, staring in wonder at the life they created. "She has your father's nose." Aaron said with a chuckle, bopping her lightly on the nose. They both laughed when she crinkled her nose at the action.

"Well, isn't this a heart warming sight." came a voice from the other side of the room, causing the couple to jump and look in its direction. "Who the hell are you?" Aaron asked the middle-aged man, a little angry that someone had come into their hospital room without their permission.

"Normally, I wouldn't tolerate that sort of greeting, human, but I think the circumstances require that I do." he retorted, glaring at the younger man. "Who are you?" Samantha asked softer, holding her daughter closer to her chest.

Crowley turned to the woman who was holding his future mate.

"The names Crowley." was all he said, not wanting to go into too much detail. "I know that name. I've heard it before." Samantha said, sounding a little frightened. Crowley grinned and moved closer to the woman in the hospital bed. "I'm sure you have. Your mother and sisters are witches."

"What my mother and sister do with their lives is their own business. I left my family behind so I could have a normal life and start my own family. If you're here because of my mother-" Samantha started to say, but was stopped when Crowley dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I'm not here because of your mother. I'm here because of that human child in your arms." he said, pointing to the baby.

"What about her?" Aaron asked, speaking up for the first time since he'd been dismissed. "Have you named her yet?" Crowley asked, ignoring Aaron's question. "Her name is Makayla. Makayla Maria Collins." Samantha answered, her hold on the child tightening. Crowley felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, but held back. He needed them to be afraid of him for his plan to work.

"I have a proposition for you and your small family." he said to whichever parent would answer him. "And what might that be?" Aaron asked, still a little angry that he was being ignored and being kept out of the loop. Crowley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"What it that?" Samantha asked, looking at the bottle skeptically.

"That's none of your concern. All I need from you is four drops in something she drinks before she goes to sleep every night. Only four drops and only once per day." Crowley instructed. "Why would we do this for you. We don't even know who the hell you are! You can't just come in here and tell us to give our new born daughter some random liquid!" Aaron exploded, going over to stand in front of his wife.

"You will do it because one, I've already given you something in return and two, I'm the King of Hell. If you don't, I'll take her with me and do it myself." Crowley threatened. "You're the one who cured her!" Samantha exclaimed, thankful that he'd cured her daughter and terrified of his reasons.

"How long do we have to give it to her?" Aaron asked after a moment of silence, taking the threat seriously and not wanting to loose his daughter.

"After her eighteenth birthday." Crowley explained, handing the bottle to Makayla's father. "And don't think I won't know if you aren't giving it to her. If you miss one day, she comes with me." he threatened one more time before disappearing.

**A/N: Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The family crisis at the beginning of this chapter is true and that's why I'm not going into complete detail, but I hope there's enough information here to make it not too confusing. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

_Samantha and Aaron kept good to their word to the King of Hell. Every night before Makayla went to bed, she was given four drops of the mysterious liquid the demon had given them. Both parents felt bad that they couldn't allow their daughter to go to slumber parties, but they knew that it was better to have her mad at them for a few days than loose her to the demon king._

_As Makayla got older, her parents told her that the liquid was a medicine that was keeping her lungs up to par._

**Seventeen Years Later**

How could this be happening? Makayla couldn't think of anything worse.

She laid on her bed, tears streaming down her face, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what was happening. She wanted to think it was nothing but a bad dream and that she would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

Her father was staying over at her grandparents while she was at home with her mom. She didn't know how or why it happened, but when her mom got the call the night before, she felt her heart drop into her stomach and shatter. Her father was planning on ending a seventeen year marriage so that he could be with one Mayayla's friends mother. Makayla knew that her parents were going through a rough patch in their marriage, but that didn't mean he should've been just giving up.

She'd come to the conclusion that her father was being blinded by the illusion of not having the issues at home with the other woman.

Makayla didn't care if she lost her friend over all of this. All she wanted was her family back.

That night when she went over to talk with her father about what he was planning to do, she'd learned that the other woman had lied about her mother and that her aunt and uncle, on her father's side, had been saying all of these horrible things that were making her mother look like the bad guy.

When she went to talk with her father, she convinced him to actually sit down and talk with her mother. Actually listen to her side of the story and consider both sides before making an rash decisions.

The next morning, Aaron came home and sat down with his family and talked. They talked for the entire day. After they'd gotten done with their talk, they'd come to the conclusion that the entire incident had been nothing but a plot from Aaron's sister-in-law and brother to get rid of Samantha and Makayla from the family. They weren't entirely sure why she'd done it, but they knew that's what it was because it wasn't the first time she'd done something along the lines with a couple of family friends.

They also knew they couldn't ask her because she would only deny it and they'd be left looking like the bad guys of the family.

They were all startled from their deep thoughts when the house phone rang. Aaron got up to answer it. When he hung up he came back into the kitchen and told everyone they all had to go to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Aaron asked his sister-in-law as they waited in the waiting room of the hospital. "She fell down the stair and they think she broke her hip." Karry explained, sitting down next to her husband in one of the many chairs.

"They're doing some x-rays right now and we'll know within the hour." Tom said, running a hand down his face. "Is she going to be okay?" Makayla asked her aunt and uncle, not worrying about what her and her parents had been talking about earlier that day. "We don't know. If she's broken her hip, she'll have to stay here and recover, but when she gets home, we don't know how long she'll last." Karry said and Makayla couldn't but think her tone sounded a little cold while talking to her niece.

Makayla sat down next to her mother and waited for the doctor to come out from the back and let them know what was going on.

They waited about forty minutes until the doctor came out and gave the group the bad news, Makayla's grandfather following him with tears in his eyes. Makayla's grandmother had broken her hip. They spent about an hour up in the hospital room and then Makayla and her parents left to head home because of the late hour.

All Makayla could think of on the way home was a way to help her family, wether it was helping her grandmother or her parents. When they finally pulled into the driveway of their small home, Makayla said goodnight to her parents, took her medicine, and went straight to her room. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and got comfortable on her bed. She decided the best way to find information was to surf the internet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla wasn't the type of teenager who normally snuck out of the house, but this time, she had a good reason. Quickly and quietly grabbing her car keys, she snuck out of the house and into her car. She drove a couple of blocks away until she found what she was looking for. A dirt crossroads.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to go too far in this chapter because the next chapter is going to be more in detail. Please R&R and let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person POV**

Standing up from her now covered hole, Makayla stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. "I wasn't expecting you, love." came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump and spin to look at him. He looked different than she thought. What she'd read online, she'd imagined him being a crabby old man. Not a middle-aged business man in a black suit with a red tie and a scottish accent.

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, trying to seem more brave than she really was. "Anyone but you darling." he said, beginning to circle the red head a little. "Imagine my surprise when I was called up here and here you were." he added when she was silent.

"I'm just the same as everyone else. Why should it be different when I want to make a deal?" she asked, a little confused by the way he was acting. "No single person is the same as the next. What they want might be the same. So, what is it _you_ want, Makayla?" he said, avoiding her question and stopping in front of her to look down at her with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I must admit, that is _much_ more different than what I'd expected." Crowley said, straightening his suit jacket. "Can you do it?" Makayla asked hopefully. "I'm the King of Hell, darling. I can do anything." he said, giving her a mischievous grin.

"And I'll have ten years?" she asked, ignoring the cocky comment. Crowley raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. Makayla took a step back and steeled herself for what would happen next.

"No." he said simply, turning away from her and looking up at the night sky. Makayla stood where she was and gapped at his back in utter confusion. "What?" she asked, her voice a little higher than she anticipated. "Is there something wrong with my soul? Is that why you're refusing my deal?"

Crowley turned around and looked at her in surprise. "There's _nothing_ wrong with your soul, love. And I didn't say I wouldn't accept your deal. I just said you wouldn't have ten years." he explained. "I don't understand." she said after thinking about what he'd said.

Crowley chuckled and put his hand in his pockets. "I don't want your soul, darling." he simplified. "Well then, what _do_ you want?" she asked, starting to get agitated. "I haven't decided yet." he lied. "I'll come to you within a few days and let you know." he added before disappearing in thin air. "The nerve!" she mumbled angrily under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla ended up going back home. She tossed and turned the rest of the night, thinking about what had happened at the crossroads. When 7AM finally rolled around, she decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and got out of bed.

Walking down the hall, she heard her father on the phone.

"Well, that's wonderful, but...how? I mean, they said she was in critical condition." he said, pausing and listening to the other end. "Must be. Well, send our love and we'll see you later tonight. Alright, love you too. Bye." he said, hanging up the phone and slouching in his seat with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, hun?" Samantha asked, placing her cup of coffee down on the coffee table. Aaron stay quiet for a moment while Makayla sat down on the couch and listened to her parents. "That was Karry. Mom's hip isn't in critical condition anymore and it's healing at an unnatural rate. The doctors said she could go home later today." he said, sounding disbelieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later That Night**

"Makayla, sweetie, are you alright? You've been really quiet today." Samantha asked, looking in the rearview mirror at her daughter. "Yeah. I'm fine, mom. Just didn't sleep well last night." Makayla said, giving her mother a small smile before looking back out the window and missed the look her parents exchanged.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway of her aunt and uncle's house, Makayla plastered a fake smile on her face and followed her parents inside the house.

"I feel wonderful! The doctor said it was a miracle that I healed so quickly." Catherine said as they all sat around the table after dinner, holding her husband's hand. "I've never felt better." she added, squeezing Markus' hand.

"That's wonderful, mom. Do you know what caused the speedy recovery?" Aaron asked, leaning back in his chair.

"The doctors haven't been able to give us a reason why, but we're just thankful she's fine. All we can do is thank God she's recovering so wonderfully." Karry said, patting Catherine on the shoulder and sitting down next to Tom.

"I don't know if I'd thank God." came a familiar voice, causing Makayla to jump and turn to look at demon she'd tried bargaining with almost twenty-four hours ago. Aaron stood up and Samantha moved so that she was in front of her daughter. "Who the hell are you?" Tom asked, standing up. "A lot like your brother when I first met with him." was all Crowley said to Tom before turning to Samantha.

With a click of his fingers, Samantha was moved from standing in front of Makayla to standing a few feet away. "I've decided what I want as payment for our deal." he said, turning to Makayla. "A deal? A demon deal?" Karry asked, sounding disgusted. "Not just any demon deal, human. A deal with the King of Hell." Crowley retorted, glaring at the woman.

"So," Karry said with an accusing tone, turning to Makayla. "This is how you got your parents back together! You made a deal with a demon so that your father would go back to your mother. I knew he wouldn't have gone back on his own! After all, he kept telling us how unhappy he was at home." she accused, nearly yelling. "What? No! I would never do that! Why would I force my parents to be together if I knew they wouldn't be happy?" Makayla said, standing up angrily.

"She's telling the truth." Crowley said, standing behind Makayla and placing a hand on her shoulder. Makayla jumped a little at the contact, but didn't move. She needed someone to stand up for her. "Her deal was one of the least selfish I've dealt with in all my years as Crossroads King and King of Hell." he added.

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla was relieved that Crowley was standing up for her, but she couldn't understand why. He could've just kept quite, gotten what he wanted from her, and then left her to fend for herself. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though. "What do you want for payment?" she asked, turning around to look up at the demon king.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and grinned down at Makayla. "You." he said simply. Makayla's eyebrow's furrowed and she backed away from him. "What do you mean 'me'?" she asked.

"Simple. You asked me for the health and long life of your grandparents and in return, I want you to come and live with me." Crowley explained, putting his hands in his pockets. Before Makayla could answer, he stopped her. "I'll understand if you refuse. After all, living with the King of Hell could be hard to get accustomed to. But remember this, it's much better than only having ten years and then being dragged to Hell."

"No!" Samantha and Aaron both yelled at once, causing Crowley to turn and look at the couple. "We've done what you asked for seventeen years. You have no right!" Samantha said. "Well, the thing is, I can. And she can say no if she wants to, but it's this or her deal doesn't go through." Crowley told the ex-witch.

"I'll give you three days to make your decision." Crowley said, turning around to grin at Makayla. He gave her a wink before disappearing completely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could you do this?" Karry yelled. Makayla didn't understand why they all thought she'd done such a bad thing. She was trying to help and they all thought she was a terrible person. "I was trying to help." Makayla whispered. "Makayla, sweetie, you can't accept this deal." Samantha pleaded, close to tears.

"She should make the deal anyway. She's already bound for Hell as it is. She won't be accepted in Heaven after consorting with a demon." Markus interjected, disgust in his voice. Everyone was shocked into silence and Makayla could only sit there and stare at her grandfather.

"What?" Makayla said so lowly that they almost didn't hear her, her voice full of hurt. "Don't you realize I was willing to give up my life so that you could live the last of yours in peace?" she asked, her voice still low. When no one bothered to answer, Makayla let out a humorless laugh. Grabbing her jacket, she got up and stormed out of the house. "Makayla!" she heard her parents yell, but she didn't bother looking back.

Makayla didn't know how long she walked or where she was headed. All she knew was that the further she walked, the more she could feel the tears building up. She didn't know where she was when she stopped and sat at the edge of the road. "I don't understand." she whispered to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No one will ever understand the reason humans do things."

Makayla wasn't surprised that the demon king had shown up when he did. "I thought I was doing something right." she whispered, wiping stray tears away.

In the blink of an eye, Makayla was sitting in her bedroom. Makayla dropped onto her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on the tops of her knees. She heard Crowley moving around in her room, but couldn't bring herself to look up and see what he was up to. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was rummaging through her things though.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Makayla looked up at the demon who was leafing through some papers she'd left out on her desk.

"Thank you for bringing me home. I don't think I would've been able to go back and ride home with my parents." she said, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Well, I couldn't just leave you sitting there, love. Who knows what could've happened to you." he said and he sounded sincerely concerned. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why haven't you left yet?" Makayla asked, curious.

"I wasn't just going to leave you here alone with your thoughts. That's a very dangerous pastime, darling." was all he said, not looking up from the stray papers he'd picked up off her desk.

Makayla was stunned into silence as she stared at him.

"I accept." she blurted out, causing Crowley to look up at her surprised. "Beg your pardon, love?" he asked, not quite sure he'd heard her right. Makayla got up off of her bed and went to stand in front of him. "What you just said, 'you didn't want to leave me alone'. Answer me truthfully, why do you want me for this deal?" she asked, not caring if she sounded foolish to him.

Crowley sighed and gave her a small smile. "Because there's something about you, something about your soul that calls to me. Not to mention it gets lonely being the King and everyone being terrified of you. In simpler words, its a deal of companionship." he explained. "You'd be completely taken care of while living with me. You could even visit your family if you wished." he added.

Makayla nodded and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the demon. "I accept." she whispered, her voice cracking a little. It wasn't that she was afraid of going with him, she was going to take his word that she would be taken care of, but she was still upset by what her family had done or what they would do when they found out she'd accepted her demon deal.

Crowley cupped Makayla's cheek and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Makayla half expected to feel different after sealing the deal, but to her surprise, she didn't feel any different. "I don't feel any different." she voiced after Crowley had pulled away, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Crowley chuckled and stroked her cheek. "You shouldn't. If it'd been a ten year deal, you might've felt something different, but that would be the knowledge that you only had ten years left to live.'

When she didn't answer, Crowley pulled away from her cheek and reached into his pocket. After a little bit of rummaging, he pulled out a gold ring, set with diamonds all around it. "It'll let me keep an eye on you when I'm not around. Think of it as sort of a wedding band." he explained, slipping it onto her left ring finger.

**A/N: It took me longer than I'd hoped to write this chapter and I'm so glad to have it done! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla looked down at the ring Crowley had placed on her finger. It was heavy and it fit on her finger perfectly, the diamonds shining beautifully as the overhead light caught them. "It's beautiful." she mumbled, bringing it up closer to her face so she could examine it. "It was my mothers and then my wife's when I was human. Never did like the old bats, but tradition is tradition." Crowley commented.

Makayla looked up at him confused, her eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing to concern yourself with, darling. Now, how would you like to see your new home?" he asked, offering her his hand. Makayla eyed the hand and gingerly placed hers in his bigger one. The next thing she knew, Makayla was standing outside a beautiful mansion **(A/N: The one from Season 5)**. She looked up at the mansion in awe, despite not being able to see everything because of the darkness.

"Coming?" Crowley asked, holding the front door open for her. Makayla went through the open door, Crowley following after her and was ready to begin the tour.

He showed her everything-the kitchen, the dining room, the lounge, the library, his study, and he saved her room for last. He paused outside the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Makayla gave him a skeptical look and moved forward, placing her hand on the knob before pausing. "Well, go on." Crowley urged, smirking at her. Makayla pushed the door open and paused for a moment when the room was completely dark. She slowly walked in and felt on the wall for a light switch.

When the light came on, she gasped at what she saw. "Oh my God! H-how did you do this?" she asked looking around the room that looked exactly like the one she had back home. She spun around, her eyes full of questions. "I had some of my servants redesign the whole room so that it looked like your old one. That way you'd feel more at home." he explained, grunting a little when Makayla threw her arms around him in a quick, tight hug. Just as quickly as it happened, she quickly pulled away, her face a lovely shade of red.

"Sorry." she mumbled, looking everywhere but at him. "Don't worry about it, darling. No offense taken." he told her softly.

Makayla walked into her room and looked around at the minor details, like the photos she had hung on the walls and the notebooks that were on her desk, noticing that everything was exactly the same. She didn't want to know how Crowley's servants had gotten everything perfect, but she was grateful they had.

"I hope it's to your liking." Crowley commented from the doorway. Makayla spun around and gave him a warm smile. "It perfect." she said. "Will I be able to see my family again?" Makayla asked, looking up at the demon. Crowley looked at her surprised. "Of course. You're not a prisoner here, love. You can go anywhere you'd like." Crowley told her, not liking the fact that she thought she'd be a prisoner in his home.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is extremely short. Please don't be upset with me! It's a filler chapter and the next chapter will be the normal length. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the way Crowley acted with Makayla in the last chapter. It was my intention for him to be more human when he's around her and I'm glad I got that. Thank you guys!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Person POV**

The next few weeks were a little awkward for Makayla. She had to get accustomed to living with Crowley and, it wasn't a big change, but she was having a hard time coming to terms with the idea of living with a demon. Crowley tried his best to make sure she was comfortable and after a while she became comfortable around him, even joking with him every now and then.

They'd gotten into the routine of eating breakfast in the morning together, then sort of going their separate ways for the afternoon, and then at night they'd sit in Crowley's study while Crowley worked at his desk and Makayla would sit in the window seat reading various books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After Three Weeks Of Living Together**

One night while Makayla was sitting in Crowley's study, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Marking her place, she closed her book and pulled out her phone.

_Your cousin is coming home tomorrow. I thought you'd like to know and pay him a visit if you can.-Mom_

Makayla was beyond surprised that her mother had texted her. She hadn't told anyone that she'd accepted Crowley's deal. Makayla bit her lip and looked up at Crowley. He didn't seem to be paying attention and looking at him wasn't giving her much inspiration. "There something I can help you with, love?" Crowley asked, not looking up from his papers. "Huh?" Makayla asked, not realizing she'd been looking at him for a couple of minutes. Crowley looked up at her and smirked.

"Either you need something or you're just appreciating my devilish good looks. Which is it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Makayla gave him a bad look before turning back to her phone. "My mom says that my cousin is coming home tomorrow. I'm not sure whether or not I should go." she explained, deep in thought. "The one that was deployed to Afghanistan?" Crowley asked, folding his hands under his chin.

Makayla nodded and leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes with a sigh. "Why don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. Probably because I'm not too sure how my family'll act. I haven't seen them since I accepted our deal." she said, opening her eyes to look out the window. "Well," Crowley said, getting up from his chair and walking over to her. "It's getting late. Why don't you sleep on it?" he suggested as Makayla stood up and stretched.

"I think you're right." she said, picking her book up. "Sleep tight, love." Crowley told her, kissing her on the top of the head. Makayla gave him a small smiled before leaving the study and heading down to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've decided I _will_ go see my cousin today." Makayla announced the next morning over breakfast. "Do you remember how to call me if things turn bad?" Crowley asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Makayla nodded and placed her cup of tea back on the table. "Good. I'm not going to be able to stay for the rest of the morning. I'm needed down in Hell for damage control after three demons tried mutiny the other night." Crowley explained, standing up and taking his cup and plate over to the counter.

Makayla raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Nothing to worry over, darling. It's all under control." he told her bending down to kiss her on the head before blinking out of the room. Makayla shook her head with a small smile on her face and finished her tea and toast before getting up and placing her plate with Crowley's before heading to her room and getting ready for the day.

She made sure to take longer getting ready than she normally did getting ready, extremely nervous about seeing her family again.

Her shower took longer than normal and she stood in front of her closet three times longer than she normally did, making sure to contemplate every article of clothing before confirming it. The next time she looked at the clock, she'd waisted three hours. It was still too early to go anywhere and she decided she would sit in Crowley's study and finish a few more chapters of her book.

When she decided it was expectable to head out, she placed her book on Crowley's desk and headed for the front door. When she got outside, there was a sleek black car waiting for her in the driveway. When she slid into the back seat, she was surprised to see there was one of those black windows dividing the front and the back seats. Once she closed the door, the car pulled out of the driveway and headed for her aunt and uncle's house.

She didn't know exactly where Crowley's mansion was, but the drive to her destination didn't seam that long.

After Makayla got out of the vehicle drove away and Makayla never got to see who was driving. She gave one last look at the retreating automobile and sighed, deciding she couldn't keep putting things off. She mentally steeled herself and walked up the walkway to the front door. She gently knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, she was knocked off her feet when what felt like a brick wall slammed into her and picked her up off the ground.

"Makayla!" the wall yelled, squeezing her. "Charles, put me down." Makayla squeaked, her breath completely gone after the impact. Charles gave her one last squeeze and let her go, placing her back on solid ground. Makayla smiled and looked up at her cousin who was still in his marine BDUs. Makayla couldn't help herself and she threw her arms around his neck, making sure to try hug him with the same force he had.

"You look fantastic, Charles!" she squealed, squeezing him a little tighter. Charles chuckled and hugged her back. "You've gotten taller since I last saw you." he joked when she pulled away, patting her on the head. "Yeah, well, not all of us can be 6'4"." she retorted, smacking his hand away. Charles laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Well, come on in! I was a little surprised you didn't come with your mom and dad. When I asked, they said you were over at a friends house and might not show up. I have to say, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." he told her.

Makayla gave off a humorless laugh and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah. I was over at Katherine's. Her...dad gave me a ride over here." she lied, hoping he bought it. Charles nodded and practically dragged her into the house.

**A/N: Yay! Three updates in one day! I'm on a freaking ROLE! So, R&R and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla and Charles walked into the living room and Makayla could feel the tension rise instantly. Everyone, besides her parents, gave her a cold look. Karry and Tom, scoffed a little and her grandparents refused to look at her. "Is everything all right? You're all so quiet." Charles asked, looking around at everyone in the room. "Everything's fine." Karry said coldly, her eyes flickering to Makayla briefly. Charles looked to Makayla too and noticed she looked paler than before.

"Are you okay, Makayla?" he asked, truly concerned about his cousin. Before she could answer, Tom gave off a sarcastic chuckle. "She's fine. That is, if you can call being a demon's whore 'fine'." he scoffed.

The room seemed to go even quieter as everyone looked to Makayla; some with disgust in their eyes, others with sadness. "What do you mean 'demons whore'?" Charles asked, turning to his father. "She made a demon deal. In exchange, he wanted her." Karry explained her voice full of disdain. Charles looked to Makayla, waiting for her to defend herself.

Makayla could only look down at her feet, feeling tears welling up. "Why?" Charles asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Especially after they had pretty much grown up together and were the best of friends as kids. "A deal for our grandparents for my companionship. What does it matter anyway? I won't be accepted in Heaven now anyway." Makayla quoted, her voice cracking.

Charles continued to stare at his cousin in disbelief. "Well, go on! Say it! The only ones who haven't berated me for what I've done has been my parents. Not that it matters anyway! I can see the disappointment in their eyes!" Makayla burst, not able to hold it in any longer. Charles only shook his head and looked away from her.

Makayla gave off a humorless laugh and spun around, ready to storm away when she ran into the person she was off to find. Crowley placed both hands on Makayla's shoulders to steady her, looking down at her concerned. "Take me home." she sobbed, unable to hold the tears in any longer. In the blink of an eye, they were back at the mansion, standing in the middle of Crowley's study.

Without her family around to witness, Makayla finally broke down and let everything come crashing down. Crowley stood quietly and held her while she cried, astounded that her family was so quick to judge her and completely disown her for her actions, despite how righteous they'd been. He couldn't explain why, but he felt anger bubble inside of him towards the people who'd made her cry. This caused him to only hold her tighter and whisper that everything as going to be okay.

"You're not going to turn on me, are you?" she mumbled after what felt like an eternity of silence. "Of course not, darling. After all, we have a deal." he joked, causing her to laugh. Crowley watched as she pulled away and wiped the last of the tears away.

After she was done, he cupped her face between his hands and had her look up at him. "I mean it, love. I would _never_ turn on you." he told her, completely honest.

Makayla smiled up at him, placing both of her hands over his before leaning up to place a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you." she whispered after pulling away. Crowley chuckled and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away stray tears. "Anything for you, darling." he told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"You should get some rest, love. You've had a long day." Crowley announced after a moment of silence. Makayla nodded and pulled away before heading out of the study and down the hall to her room. Crowley sighed and walked over to his chair before sitting down heavily.

A glass of fifteen year old Craig appeared in his hand as he leaned back in the chair.

The relationship between himself and Makayla was moving much quicker than he anticipated, not that he was complaining. The issue with her family, though, was what bothered him most. He couldn't understand how they could be so cold to her after her sacrifice to give her grandparents a peaceful end. He knew he couldn't do what he wanted to do to them because Makayla would never forgive him for torturing her family.

He would just have to let her sort out these issues on her own and just be there whenever she needed him.

Looking around the room, something on the edge of his desk caught his eye. He sat forward and grabbed the book Makayla had left on his desk, leaning back in his chair to examine it. _'A Collection of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'_. Crowley chuckled and leaned back in his chair to leaf through the pages, making sure no to loose her spot. He wasn't too surprised that she was already a third of the way done with it after only starting it about two days ago.

She'd already been through at least twelve books since she'd moved in with him. He would never tell her, but he liked that she enjoyed hours of reading. It somehow made her seem more knowledgable and in turn made conversation easy. He wouldn't be surprised if she went through his whole library in less than a year; considering how big the library was.

Crowley chuckled to himself and place the book back on the edge of his desk. Polishing off the rest of the Craig in his glass, he left the study and headed for his bedroom. He was ready for some much needed sleep and he had a plan brewing in his mind that would take a lot of stress of himself and Makayla.

**A/N: R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK! School started today and updates might be a little slower, but I promise I _will_ keep updating!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla tossed and turned the entire night. After hours of restlessness, she finally crumbled from exhaustion. The peace of sleep was short lived though. A couple of hours after falling asleep, her body decided it was time to get up and start her day. Groaning, she sat up and stretched. It was already light outside and Makayla could hear birds singing in the garden outside.

By some miracle, Makayla didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. She thought she'd feel terrible and not want to do anything after what happened the day before. Instead, she didn't feel anything about what had happened. She did, however, feel stronger knowing she had Crowley on her side. With that thought, she got out of bed and headed for the adjacent bathroom, ready for a shower since she didn't take one before collapsing in bed the night before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley looked up from his newspaper when Makayla walked through the dining room door, already ready for her day. "Well, don't you look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." he commented, taking a drink of his coffee. "Why shouldn't I?" she countered with a smirk, sitting down in front of her tea and toast. Crowley only chuckled and went back to his newspaper.

The room was silent until Makayla was done with her toast and was nursing her tea while looking out the large window across form her. "I was thinking last night, why don't we go on a little vacation?" Crowley asked, folding his newspaper and placing it on the edge of the table. Makayla looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Vacation?" she asked, her voice skeptical. Crowley chuckled and stood up.

"You should start trusting me more, darling." he told her, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room. "Be ready in two hours." he called from down the hall. "Should I pack?" she called at his retreating form, poking her head out of the doorway. Crowley stopped and turned to look at her from down the hall. "It'll be taken care of, love." her told her with a wink before disappearing completely.

Makayla rolled her eyes and went back into the dining room to finish her tea with a slight huff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla stood outside two hours later, waiting. A few minutes later, Crowley popped into view. "You're late. Three minutes and twenty seven seconds late to be exact." Makayla stated, pushing off the pole she was leaned against. "Ah, counting the seconds until you see me again?" Crowley commented cockily with a chuckle. "No, I just thought the King of Hell would have better time management." Makayla retorted with a smirk.

"Touché, darling." he told her. "Are you ready?" he asked before she could make another snarky comment. Makayla grinned and nodded her head. Crowley smirked at her and walked up to her and was a little surprised when she didn't flinch away like she used to. He placed his hand on her shoulder and teleported them to wherever he was taking them.

Makayla squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the ground get ripped from her feet for a split second before new ground replaced the missing stone ground of the front porch.

"You can open your eyes, love." Crowley whispered in her ear, causing her to jump at the unexpected closeness. Makayla obediently cracked one eye open and then the other snapped open at what she saw. Makayla had always loved the mountains, but she was never able to go that often because her family lived pretty much in the country. What she saw was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

They were standing on plateau on a mountain where they could see several other snow covered mountains in the distance and a beautiful light blue sky. Then something metaphorically smacked Makayla in the back of the head. Looking down, she saw they were standing in a sheet of snow. "Why am I not freezing my ass off?" she asked, realizing she wasn't wearing any cold weather protectives.

"Can't tell you that, darling. Can't just give my secret away." Crowley chuckled, fixing his cuff links. Makayla took a tentative step forward and looked off the side of the mountain. She quickly stepped back before linking her arm with Crowley's. "I think I'll stay back here." she commented, fear evident in her voice. "Not a fan of heights, love?" Crowley asked, slipping his hands in his pockets so that they were comfortable while Makayla clutched to his arm. Makayla shook her head and moved ever further away from the edge.

Crowley teleported them away from the ledge and in front of a cabin that was a couple yards away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla was surprised by the interior. It looked like a genuine cabin in the woods. "It's beautiful!" Makayla exclaimed, spinning to look at Crowley as she looked around inside. Crowley chuckled and walked up behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it." he told her, massaging her shoulders. "It's your wedding gift." he whispered in her ear, causing her to spin around and look at him wide eyed.

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I updated sooner than I'd anticipated. But, hey, who cares. At least I kept my word on updating. Though, because it's my senior year, I might not update as much. I'm not going to have senior projects till next semester, so that's a good thing. I'll be able to write more than I will next semester. Anyway, R&R or I'll find you and screech at you for seven hours!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla didn't know how to react. She was completely dumbfounded by what Crowley had just told her. For the first time since accepting his deal, she actually felt like she'd _married_ the demon. So, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had. Crowley was only taken off guard for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." she whispered when she pulled away. Crowley smiled at her and ran his thumb across her cheek bone. "I _was_ hoping you might be feeling elated." he told her, smiling to himself when she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well then, you have no idea how _elated_ I am." she corrected herself with a small laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla wasn't sure how long they stayed in the mountains, but she did know that by the time they arrived back at the mansion, she'd become extremely close to Crowley and now felt completely comfortable around him; not caring that he was a demon anymore, even sometimes forgetting that fact.

"That was wonderful!" Makayla exclaimed, causing Crowley to chuckle. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love." he told her, wrapping an arm around Makayla's waist as they walked down the stone pathway in the garden. "You never did tell me what possessed you to have a spontaneous vacation." Makayla said after a moment of comfortable silence, looking up at Crowley.

Crowley looked down at her and smirked. "I thought you might like a break away from all the drama that'd happened in the short span of one day." he told her, giving her a light squeeze. "Not to mention, the break will be nice before school starts again." he added, grinning when she made a face. "Don't remind me about school." she complained. Crowley smiled and giving her another squeeze.

They stopped in their tracks when, what Makayla assumed was a demon dresses in a suit and tie, popped in front of them, blocking their path. "My apologies for bothering you, sir, but there's an issue down in Hell." he said, addressing Crowley, nodding to Makayla. "What sort of issue, Markus?" Crowley asked, his voice bordering on concerned. "A couple hundred souls have gone missing. There's no record of where they've gone, sir." Markus explained and Crowley nodded.

Markus nodded to Makayla again before vanishing. Crowley turned to Makayla and look down at her. "I should probably check things out. I'll be back later tonight." he told her, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips before blinking out of view. Makayla stood there for a moment, deciding what her next course of action should be when someone popped up behind her. "Mrs. Collins." Markus said when Makayla turned around to see who it was.

"Mrs?" Makayla asked, raising an eyebrow. Markus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you not the king's mate?" he asked confused and a little terrified. "No...I mean...I have no idea anymore. Am I considered his mate?" Makayla babbled, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about anything like this with anyone but Crowley himself. "My apologies, ma'am. His majesty sent me to keep an eye on you. A body guard of sorts." Markus explained and Makayla nodded in understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla ended up waiting the entire night for Crowley to come back, but was disappointed and a little worried when he didn't come home. Markus had left about half an hour ago to check on the king and hadn't returned since. Makayla fell onto her bed and sighed. Even if they were in trouble, what could she do to help them. She was just a human who knew barely anything about the supernatural side of the world.

Makayla jumped when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Arching a little off the bed, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, feeling her heart flutter at the thought that it might be Crowley giving her an update. She froze when she saw who the text was from.

_I was wondering if you would talk with me. I want to apologize about how I reacted the last time I saw you and I don't feel right about how we parted. We grew up together, Kayla, and I don't want to lose my best friend and cousin. Please take my offer into consideration.-Charlie_

Makayla sat frozen in her spot, looking at the text dumbfounded. At that point, Makayla wanted Crowley there for advice more than ever. Makayla decided that she'd let it sit for the night and then talk to Crowley in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked into the dining room the next morning and stopped dead in her tracks. Crowley was no where to be found and there was no sign that he'd been there at all. She turned around and headed down the hall. She knocked on the study door and waited, opening it when there was no answer. Looking inside, there was no one there. Leaning on the door jam, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself. She walked into the study and sat down at his desk chair, deciding she needed to think. Maybe he hadn't come home last night. Maybe he had come home and then left before she got up. Maybe she was overanalyzing this and should just leave Crowley to his work. Deciding on the last, she pulled out her phone and started a text message.

_I got your text last night and I've thought long and hard about your proposition. I'll meet you at that little coffee shop we used to go to when you were in high school in about an hour.-Makayla_

Makayla slipped her phone back into her pocket and stood up from the desk.

**A/N: Yay, update, now R&R or I'll screech at you for eight hours this time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-aaroniteXkryptonite: Is she still 17 and needing the demon blood or did she turn 18 and you not tell us?**

**-That's a very good question, but I'm not going to answer it. That sounds really bad, but everything'll be explained within the next few chapters. Sorry to be so cryptic, but I don't want to give anything away just yet.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla walked out of the front door and headed for the garage. Walking in, there were only two cars inside. She picked the first one and opened the door, sighing in relief that it was unlocked. She slipped into the sleek black car and searched for the keys, finding them in the glovebox. As she pulled up to the gate at the end of the driveway, the steel gates slid open and she pulled through.

Luckily, Crowley had told her that his mansion was only about two towns from her destination. She had to speed a little, but while on the back roads, she didn't have any issues and made it to her destination on time. She quickly pulled into a spot and got out of the vehicle, making sure to lock it before heading across the street to the familiar coffee shop. Walking in, she saw Charles sitting at one of the small tables near the back.

Makayla made her way to the back and stood at the table awkwardly. "I've come to listen. Nothing more." she announced, sitting down in the chair across from her. Charles looked at her surprised and nodded. He took a deep breath and folded his hands in front of himself on the table. "Look, I was wrong to judge you." he said simply. Makayla just raised an eyebrow and remained quiet.

"Makayla, I don't know what you want me to say! I think-" he began after a moment of silence, but stopped when he noticed Makayla's expression.

"How dare you judge me when you haven't even gotten the whole story! You have no right to tell me what I've done was wrong! I did what I thought was right to help my family at the cost of my own life! I got lucky and got a better deal. I took that deal knowing it was my only choice. I've realized now, it's the best choice I could've made." Makayla burst, standing up and getting ready to storm out of the café. "Makayla! Wait!" Charles said, getting up and following his cousin before he could loose her in the crowds.

Makayla started regretting the fact that she'd parked behind the little coffee shop. She'd have to go through the alleyway and then across the street. It would take her more time to get the car than she would've liked. Halfway through the alleyway, she was forced to stop when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You shouldn't storm off like that, Makayla. I wasn't done talking with you. But, this could work to my advantage." Charles said, his voice dangerously low as his eyes flashed yellow.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. It's a cliffhanger! And a filler, but still important! R&R! I need reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you remember, before I started this story I said it didn't follow cannon. Just a reminder before reading this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla looked up at Charles in horror. She tried to pull her arm free, but because he was apparently a demon, he was stronger than she was. Charles sighed and pulled Makayla to himself, making sure she couldn't get away. "Stop struggling." he told her with an annoyed tone. She knew it would be pointless to scream and, even if she did get free, she wouldn't be able to out run him.

"Now, I believe we have a reservation to keep. Sorry about not telling you sooner, but I knew if I didn't lie, you wouldn't have accepted my invitation. And I couldn't have gone without a date." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and then disappearing from their place in the alleyway.

Makayla looked around their new surroundings confused. They were in a ballroom and, sitting around tables, were Samantha, Aaron, Karry, Tom, Catherine, and Markus. Makayla was escorted to the table her parents were at and was forced to sit in the chair while her hands were tied behind her back like the others. "What the hell is going on?" Tom demanded, struggling against his bonds. Charles looked up at Makayla's uncle with a disgusted expression.

"I'd watch your tongue, human, or I might just have to cut it from your head." he warned, standing up and leaving the room. "Makayla, honey, are you alright?!" Samantha asked her daughter, panic in her voice. "Mom, I'm fine! Just a little rattled about being kidnapped by a demon." she countered, a little more rude than she'd wanted. "I would've guessed you were accustomed to dealing with demons." Karry retorted from one of the other tables in the room. Makayla tried to hold her tongue, but her self control was deteriorating quickly.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't noticed, you're _son_ is _possessed_ by a demon. I think he's closer to dealing with demons than I've ever been!" Makayla snapped, throwing her aunt a criticizing look. "At least he's not sleeping with a demon. Willingly!" she countered. Makayla let out a laugh and shook her head. "I will have you know that I have never slept with Crowley. I am still very much a virgin and if I had slept with him, that's none of your business!"

The room went deadly silent and everyone exchanged glances. "The only thing Crowley and I have done is become very close friends. He's become my best friend after all of this." she added lowly, casting her eyes to the table in front of her as a small smile formed on her lips and a small laugh escaping. She didn't need to look up to know that her aunt, uncle, and grandparents had scowls on their faces.

Makayla looked up when Charles and an unknown blonde woman walked into the room. Charles was carrying a fabric bag and brought it over to where Makayla was sitting. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a glass jar filled with what looked like red smoke. "Do you know what that is?" the blonde woman asked, coming to stand next to Makayla. Makayla looked up at the woman confused. "It's...red...smoke?" she asked, not really sure where this was headed. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"He just _had_ to choose a human." she mumbled under her breath. "Bring it in." she told Charles and he left without word. They all waited in silence until Charles came back into the room dragging a body behind him. Makayla couldn't see who it was, but she could feel a bad feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. And her feeling was right. Charles hefted the body up into a chair, leaving an unconscious Crowley sitting there.

"_Now_ do you know what this is?" the blonde woman asked again. Makayla tore her gaze from Crowley to look up at the woman. "I've already told you...I don't know." she said, her voice more desperate than before. "Maybe he _has_ been keeping her in the dark like he said he was, Lilith." Charles offered to the blonde woman. "I wouldn't trust anything that slime says. He's a traitor to Hell. Don't forget that." Lilith said, her voice vengeful.

"Thank you, Markus. You may leave." Lilith added after a moment. Makayla looked up at the male demon shocked. "Markus?" she asked, not wanting to believe she'd been betrayed. Markus only shot her a smirk and bowed his head to Lilith before leaving the room. Makayla turned her head back to Lilith when she heard the demon chuckle. "I don't know why you're so surprised about being betrayed by a demon. It isn't as if Crowley hasn't betrayed you as well." the blonde said, pulling up a chair to sit down in and crossing her legs. "That's not true." Makayla said, shaking her head.

"Of course he has. Just ask your parents." Lilith laughed, nodding her head towards Makayla's parents. Makayla looked at her parents and felt her heart break when she saw regret and pain in their eyes.

"You see, you were born prematurely and were going to die. But, by some miracle, you got better. It would've seemed a certain demon had taken a liking to you even before you went and made your little deal. I'd take another look at the medicine your parents have been giving you since the day you were born." Lilith filled in when Samantha and Aaron remained quiet.

Lilith got up from her seat and placed the bottle of liquid that Makayla had been taking for as long as she could remember and then went over to where Crowley's body was slumped. She grabbed his wrist and pulled a knife out of her pocket, slitting the wrist. The blood spilled onto the table and pooled. After she was satisfied, Lilith dropped Crowley's arm and took the bottle, opening it and pouring it out onto the table as well.

"If I were you, I'd be suspicious." Lilith commented, letting the bottle drop to the floor and shatter.

A/N: **You're actually lucky that I got a three day weekend or I wouldn't have gotten this chapter done, so Happy Labor Day Weekend! NOW R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it confused some of you about how Crowley got trapped in a jar, but use your imagination because I didn't think that far ahead and I don't really think I can come up with a good reason how or why he'd get trapped like that.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She shut her eyes and tried to drowned the voice out, but her eyes snapped open when she felt a slap sting her left cheek. "Pay attention. You are here for a reason. I didn't just bring you here for the fun of it. Though it would be fun to torture you, I wont because I need you to get to Crowley. There's something about you that he's drawn to and I have yet to figure it out." Lilith boomed.

"I don't know!" Makayla tried, but was slapped again. This time, however, Lilith hit her a little harder than she'd anticipated and Makayla blacked out. Lilith sighed as she looked at the unconscious human and then to the girl's family. "Well, no reason to stay here while she's out of commission." she said, picking up the glass jar and leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hello?" Makayla called, feeling a presence of another person in the blackness she found herself in. "Hello, dearie!" a little old woman said cheerfully, appearing out of nowhere. "Um, hello?" Makayla said, having to look down at the old woman who was slightly shorter than herself. "You must be Makayla. I haven't seen you since you were not but a day old. You were much smaller then." the old woman said, pointing her cane at the younger woman._

"_Um, I'd assume so. Considering I was a baby when you supposedly saw me." Makayla said, her voice confused and uncertain._

"_Well, at least he took my advice and saved you." the old woman said to herself. Makayla looked at her in bewilderment. "Who are you?!" Makayla burst, not being able to control her curiosity. The old woman looked up at Makayla and smiled, reaching up to remove the sunglasses she was wearing. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember who I am, dearie. After all, your father never mentioned me and I stopped visiting you in the night when you were old enough to remember I was there." she said, removing her sunglasses to reveal white, unseeing eyes._

"_I'm your great grandmother, dearie. On your father's side. My name is Greta." the old woman explained when Makayla remained silent. Makayla stayed silent for another moment before crossing her arms over her chest and her eyebrows furrowed. "So, let's say that you _are_ my great grandmother. Why haven't I heard anything from either my father or my grandparents?" she asked, wanting answers._

"_We don't have time for a Q&A, dearie. I came here to help you. I'm not a fan of demons, not after one blinded me, and I'm going to help you kill that bitch, but I'm going to warn you. Doing this will make you have to make a life changing decision." Greta said, putting her sunglasses back on so she could poke Makayla in the chest with her cane. "Why should I trust you?" Makayla asked, rubbing the place she'd been poked. Greta sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I understand you've had some family trust issues in the past month, but I'm blood. Anyways, I wouldn't gain anything from lying to you. What I'm going to tell you will change your life. For the better or the worse is up to you and your views." Greta explained, smiling warmly at the younger woman._

_Makayla was silent for a moment and thought about what she was being told. After what felt like hours, Makayla let her guard down and sighed. "What do I need to do?"_

**A/N: I know. Another short chapter. You hate me, I'm sure of it. I was really short on time today! But I'll get the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. Pinky promise! If not, I'll let you throw paper balls at me. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Third Person POV**

_Makayla listened as Greta instruct her on what she needed to do. "You've been given demon's blood ever since you were born. It's supposed to be worked into your system until you're eighteen. But, you're not eighteen yet. You've still got three months to go-" Greta explained, rambling a little. "What does this have to do with killing Lilith?" Makayla interrupted, confused._

"_Quit interrupting!" Greta yelled, smacking Makayla upside the head with her cane. "Ow! Alright!" Makayla exclaimed, trying to defend herself by covering her head with her arms. "The demon blood in your system can't be activated until you're eighteen, but I know how to give it an early kick start. A small spell I learned in my early days as a witch. After saying this spell, the demon blood will be activated and...you'll become a demon yourself." Greta explained, pausing to let everything sink in._

_Makayla looked at the old woman shocked. "You mean, if I don't activate it now, I'll still become a demon when I turn eighteen?" Makayla asked, her voice a little higher than normal. "That's only if you survive this and continue with the demon blood. There's a bit of a draw back if you do activate the demon blood early though." Greta answered, her voice sympathetic. "What kind of draw back?" Makayla asked skeptically._

"_If you activate the demon blood, you'll be able to kill Lilith, but you'll only have enough time to rescue one other before more demons than you can handle on your own show up. Once I give you the spell, it's up to you to decide where you go form there. You need to decide if you are wiling to give up the life of a human and then, if you choose to give it up, you must decide who you want to save most." Greta explained._

_Makayla looked sullen at hearing she'd only be able to save one person. She didn't know if she could decide who she wanted to save. There were so many things running through her mind that she didn't notice her great grandmother pulling a thick leather book out of nowhere and set it on a table that hadn't been there before._

_Greta motioned for Makayla to look at the page she'd flipped to and recited off what the words said. After they were done, Greta shut the book and put it back wherever she'd gotten it from, the table disappearing as well. "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling at her great granddaughter. Makayla slowly nodded her head, not too sure of herself. "You'll do fine, dearie. I have faith in you." Greta told her, reaching out and giving Makayla's hand a light squeeze._

"_Where are we?" Makayla asked suddenly, looking at the older woman. Greta let out a laugh and began walking back into the darkness. "This, dearie, is your subconscious. If you hadn't been knocked out, I would've never been able to gain access." Greta called before disappearing completely into the darkness. Makayla looked after where her great grandmother had gone and decided that if she wanted to get out of her own head, that would be the best way for her to go._

_After what felt like hours of walking, Makayla smacked into a brick wall made of white bricks and a wooden door right in the center. Without thinking, Makayla reached out and twisted the knob._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla let out a groan as she felt consciousness take back control of her body and the lights from the ballroom invaded her pupils. "It's about time you rejoined us." Lilith said from the chair across her her. Looking around the room, she noticed that her entire family had been moved from their respective tables and were all gathered at one, still bound to their chairs.

Lilith stood up and carefully walked over to where Crowley's body was still slumped over. Looking down at the ground where Lilith was treading so lightly, Makayla saw what she'd seen in Greta's book that was called a Devil's Trap. "I've decided that as I kill you, I want this traitor to watch. And then he's next. Then of course your family, but they'll be mostly for fun." she explained, reaching over to one of the other tables and picking up the glass bottle that contained the red smoke.

Lilith carefully untwisted the top and ended up dropping it when the smoke rushed out of the jar and into Crowley's body. Crowley groaned and straightened himself up. Looking down at the ground, he caught sight of the Devil's Trap and sneered up at Lilith from his seat. "Hello, love. Didn't think I'd see you again after the Winchester's were done with you." Crowley mocked. "Don't mock me, Crowley. You are a traitor to your own kind and you will pay for what you've done." Lilith practically growled.

"I thought you'd be happy with what I've done. After all, you used to complain all the time about the orders that were given to you on behalf of Lucifer. You should be thanking me for having him thrown back in his cage." Crowley calmly said, his voice completely nonchalant. "You betrayed out father, traitor. And your punishment will be death. But not before we kill the little human you've become so fond of." Lilith countered, pulling a knife out of her pocket and pointing it at Makayla.

"Every drop of your blood that's gone into this human will be spilled and then you will be next." Lilith jeered, glancing over her shoulder at Crowley. Makayla didn't miss the look of panic that flashed in his eyes, but knew why he wasn't reacting the way he wanted to. He remained calm and looked back to Lilith. "What should I care if you kill one of my whores? If you mean to kill me then why bother with her?" he asked, smirking at the other demon.

Anger became evident on Lilith's face and she lowered her knife to turn back to Crowley. Makayla knew if she was going to _anything_, now would be the time.

**A/N: See! I kept my promise! Now please R&R! I'd love to get this story to **_**at least**_** 50 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third Person POV**

As soon as Lilith had her back completely turned form Makayla, she began the spell she'd been given. "Venio filiam in talibus vincere malum facere voluntatem meam, ut te postremo et de hominibus!" Makayla chanted, feeling her body tingle the minute she began. As soon as she was done, she felt something inside her explode and her eyesight went black.

Lilith looked in horror as Makayla's body went limp for a moment and then straighten back up. When she opened her eyes, their normal beautiful green was flooded with a deep blue. Lilith dropped her knife and slightly backed away from the woman. Makayla let out a shrill scream before a burst of white light shot from Makayla and went towards Lilith, smacking right into the demon.

Once the white light dissipated, all that was left was a pile of ashes where Lilith was once standing.

Makayla didn't know how she did it, but she let her new instinct take over. In the blink of an eye, she was out of her chair and standing next to the Devil's Trap Crowley was trapped in. Crowley was about to protest, but Makayla reached into the circle and grabbed his arm. The next minute, they were standing in the garden back at the mansion. Crowley looked down at the woman standing next to him in shock, but was quickly brought out of the state when Makayla began to tumble.

He quickly caught her and took her inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're lucky I got to her when I did or you'd both be goners." came a voice from behind Crowley as he laid her down on the bed. "Didn't think I'd see you again. Not after you told me that what I was doing was wrong." Crowley countered, spinning around to see the old witch who'd brought him Makayla seventeen years ago. "She needed a chance to live and that's what you've given her." she said, walking over to where the other two were and "looked" down at the young woman on the bed.

"She reminds me of her father when he was young." she commented, brushing a runaway strand of red hair out of Makayla's face. Crowley remained silent and watched as the old witch interacted with Makayla. "I didn't think she'd choose you over her family." she said, switching topics. "I didn't even think she'd choose this path to be honest." she added.

"Then why give her the option?" Crowley asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the old woman. "For the same reason I sent you to her when she was a baby. Her soul calls to you as yours to her." she explained, turning around to "look" at Crowley. "I believe she loves you. She just doesn't realize it yet. So...that being said, if you break my great granddaughter's heart. Don't think I won't find and make you pay." she threatened before snapping her fingers and disappearing from the room.

Crowley looked down at Makayla and sighed. He had a lot to deal with now, but first things first, kill that Markus bastard for messing with the person he cared about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla woke with a groan and a pounding feeling in her head. "Oh, my head." she groaned, bringing a hand up to her head to rub her temple. Makayla opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip slightly and saw Crowley offer her four, small red pills and a glass of water. Carefully pulling herself up into a sitting position, she gratefully took the offered relief. "It's good to finally see you awake, darling." Crowley said softly as Makayla swallowed the pain meds.

"How long was I out?" she asked, finishing the last of the water. "About a week." Crowley told her, taking the glass from her after she was done and placing it back on the nightstand next to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, watching her carefully. Makayla looked down at herself like she could find the answer written somewhere on her body and then looked back up at Crowley.

"I don't feel any different." she said skeptically, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. Crowley chuckled and stood up. "Hopefully you wont feel anything out of the ordinary." he told her, fixing his cuffs. Makayla nodded and looked around the room before looking back to Crowley. "Uh, where am I?" she asked, looking down at the bed she was occupying. "My room, love. Needed to keep an eye on you." he told her, giving her an odd look.

"Oh." was all Makayla could say, feeling a little awkward being in the only room she'd never been in before. "No need to be like that, darling. My room is no different than yours or any others." Crowley told her with a small chuckle and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "You should get some more rest. You're going to be a little weak for a while." he told her softly and Makayla realized how tired she really was. She nodded and laid back down, almost instantly falling asleep again once her head hit the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Makayla woke up again, it was dark outside. She carefully sat up, her limbs protesting the entire time, and swung her legs over the bed to stand up. She stumbled slightly after being in bed for so long, but caught herself and got used to her legs again. She walked out of the Crowley's room and went down the hall, following the voices that she immediately heard after leaving the room.

She followed the voices to Crowley's study and paused when she heard raised voices, jumping when Crowley's voice boomed over the others. "I don't care where you have to look, just find the little bastard!" he yelled, causing all the other voices to cut off immediately. Makayla stayed where she was until every last voice was gone. She carefully inched foreword and opened the door enough so she could see inside.

When she saw that there was no one in the room besides Crowley, she opened the door all the way and walked inside. Crowley didn't look up when he heard the door open and just sat there pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed as he leaned his chair back. Makayla stopped in front of his chair and looked down at him, noticing he looked tired.

Crowley cracked an eye open and smiled when Makayla draped herself onto him, effectively sitting in his lap. "You look tired." Makayla commented, wrapping her arms around Crowley's neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Crowley chuckled and wrapped his arms around Makayla's waist, holding her closely to himself. "I am tired, love. It's been exhausting trying find the last of Lilith's followers." he told her, resting his cheek on the top of Makayla's head and closing his eyes to enjoy the closeness.

All of a sudden, the old woman's words flew to the front of his mind. I believe she loves you. She just doesn't realize it yet. With that in mind, her held her closer and reveled in the peace and quiet with the woman he was certain he'd fallen in love with.

**A/N: Yay! An update! Sadly, this story has a couple of chapters left (not sure how many just yet) and is coming close to an end, but...don't fret! I'm deciding wether I want to write a second part to it and just continue it as part of this story. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! I'd love to get this story to **_**at least**_** 50 reviews. Oh, and the Latin in this chapter translates to-"I turn into a daughter of darkness at my own will and in doing so will vanquish you with the last of my humanity."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Third Person POV**

"Can I ask you something?" Crowley asked, not really wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that had surrounded them. "Of course." Makayla said, refusing to open her eyes and ruin the comfort she'd found. "Why did you choose me over your family?" he asked, instinctively hugging her closer. Makayla was quiet for a moment, worrying her bottom lip. "You've never betrayed me. My family was ready to disown be before they even got the whole story, but you, you've never questioned why I've done what I've done. You just went with it despite your thoughts whatever they might've been." she explained.

"Can I ask _you_ something?" she added, looking up at the older demon. Crowley nodded and waited for her to continue. "Why the demon blood?" she asked, worrying her lower lip again. Crowley brought his hand up and pulled her lip from between her teeth with his thumb, brushing her cheek before wrapping the arm around her waist again. "I did it the time because I was lonely.

"When I went to your great grandmother, she told me how to get a...companion that wouldn't die like a human would, but they wouldn't have to go through the tortures of Hell. At first she was reluctant to give me the location of someone, but she pushed me towards you to save your life. I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one. I wasn't willing to put you in danger of...drugging you on my own, so I tasked your parents with the job." he explained.

Makayla listened as Crowley told her everything. "Are you cross?" he asked, hopeful that she wasn't. Makayla sighed and sat up, taking Crowley face between her hands. "No. I'm not mad. Just...really confused." she said with a smile before leaning foreword and placing a light kiss on his lips. Crowley smiled and kissed back, hiding his disappointment when she pulled away far to early for his liking.

Suddenly, Makayla jumped up and grabbed Crowley's hands. Using her new strength, she pulled Crowley up from his chair, causing Crowley to raise an eyebrow at her. "You need sleep and I'm still tired." she announced, practically dragging his towards his room. Once she got him there, she pushed him over to the bed and told him to wait for her before leaving and heading to her own room.

Crowley sat down on the bed and took off his shoes when Makayla walked back into the room wearing her normal gym shorts and a tank top for bed with her red hair up in a ponytail. "Hope you don't mind, but I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone just yet." she said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Crowley chuckled and stood up from the bed and walked over to the new demon. "No issue, darling." he told her, leaning down to give her a kiss. "You never have to ask to share my bed, love." he added, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear that escaped the elastic band.

Crowley grinned when Makayla's blush deepened. "Although, if you're going to blush like this every time, I just might have to require a request before letting you." he whispered into her ear. "But, I'm not that cruel." he chuckled when she refused to say anything and her blush just kept getting darker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley woke up in the middle of the night when he felt weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see that Makayla had begun to use him as a pillow. He couldn't keep a smile from his face as he ran his fingers through her fiery hair and she curled into him even more.

He couldn't understand how he, the king of Hell, couldn't tell the woman he loved and was sharing his bed that he loved her. With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer before going back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Makayla woke the next morning, she wasn't really surprised to find herself alone in bed. What did surprise her was the fact that she was sprawled out in the middle of the bed on her stomach. Sighing, she rolled over and stretched before sitting up and letting the blankets pool around her waist. After a moment of waking up more, she finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed before going to look for Crowley.

She went to her room and took a quick shower before getting dressed and then went to the dining room where he normally was at this time. Makayla poked her head in the doorway and smiled when she saw Crowley sitting at the table, drinking his cup of coffee and reading the news paper. Makayla walked in and sat down in her seat where a croissant and a hot cup of earl gray tea was waiting for her.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" Crowley asked with a small smile, glancing at her while he flipped the page. "I slept wonderfully, actually. Better than I have in a while." she told him, taking a sip of her tea. Crowley chuckled and went back to reading his paper and drinking his coffee, leaving the two in a comfortable silence.

"Makayla, darling, can I ask you something?" Crowley asked, folding his paper and placing it next to his cup once Makayla was finished eating. "Of course." she told him, cradling her cup of tea and relishing the heat thrown off by the heated liquid. "How would you feel about becoming the Queen of Hell?" he asked her, leaning back in his chair. Makayla ended up practically choking on her tea before calming herself enough to look up at Crowley. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked disbelievingly.

Crowley grinned and held back a laugh. "I said, how would feel about becoming the Queen of Hell?" he asked again, enjoying her reaction. "I'm sorry, I must be going deaf. I thought I just heard you ask me how I felt about being Queen of Hell!" she said, looking at him like he was insane. Crowley chuckled and stood up and walked over to Makayla and offered her his hand.

Makayla gave him a skeptical look before taking his hand and in the blink of an eye, they were gone from the dining room.

**A/N: Like I said, there's probably going to be one last chapter and it's probably going to be short, but I'm planning on doing a sequel. I'm not going to start a new story for the sequel, I'm just going to continue it in this one. Also, I'd love for you guys to give me some ideas for the sequel or if there's anything you want to see/would like explained more. If you have anything, PM and I'll try to include it. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen-Epilogue**

**Third Person**

Makayla looked around in confusion. "Uh, Crowley, where are we?" she asked, looking the seemingly endless line they'd popped up next to. "Hell, darling." was all he said before draping his arm across her shoulders and leading her down the corridor. "_This_ is Hell?" she asked skeptically. Crowley chuckled and turned them down a corridor that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "When I took over, I made a few changes. In my Hell, it takes much longer for the human soul to become corrupt, which means less demons that I have to deal with." he explained as they got further and further away from the hell line.

"But that doesn't make sense. Wouldn't having more demons help you build an army or something like that?" Makayla asked as they turned down another corridor, inwardly thankful that Crowley seemed to know where they were going because she was clueless. Crowley sighed and glanced at a demon that was passing them. "There are still demons who view me as nothing but still the Crossroad's King. They're refusing me as their new king. New demons are more likely to take their sides. I'm not sure why, but I'm not wiling to take that risk." he told her.

"But, I may have a new trick up my sleeve." he added with a grin. Makayla only raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to explain. Crowley lead them to an oak door and opened it, letting Makayla in first before following in after her and closing the door. Makayla looked around the dark office and noticed it was very similar to Crowley's study back home. "Your office?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Crowley nodded and sat down in his seat while Makayla sat across from him. "Ever since the beginning, I'd intended asking you to be my queen, but I'd anticipated you being nothing more than a black eyed demon. But you, love, are a blue eyed demon." he told her folding his hands under his chin. "I'm confused." was all Makayla could say after a moment. Crowley smiled and relaxed more into his chair.

"Blue eyed demons are very rare. I believe it's because you come from a long line of witches on both sides of your family. But besides that, blue eyed demons are the highest ranking demons. Then white eyed, yellow eyed, red eyed, and last are the black eyed. You, if _I_ were going by tradition, would even outrank me." he told her. "With you as queen, any demon would be foolish to cross a superior officer." he added when she still looked a little confused.

Makayla nodded and leaned back in her seat, taking in everything Crowley had just told her. Crowley remained quiet and let her fully process the information before standing up and going to stand behind her. "I would be honored if you ruled beside me, Makayla. I..." he paused, placing his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to do this now or wait till she made up her mind.

"Love you." he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes as he made up his mind. Makayla felt all the breath leave her lungs and her heart began to beat twenty times faster. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She spun around and cupped Crowley's slightly surprised face between her hands. "I love you too." she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Crowley grinned and kissed back, cupping her cheek.

Makayla pulled away and rested her head on Crowley's chest. "I would be honored to be your queen." she whispered when he laid his head on hers.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end of this part. Like I said before, if there's anything you want to see, anything you want explained, and/or anything else; PM me and I'll try and put into the second part. I'd love to hear from you guys and I'd love to see where you want the second part to head. Anything can happen! I'd also like to thank everyone for sticking with me through the first part of this story and you have no idea what that means to me. Also, I might not be able to update for awhile. I have to get AP Psychology grade back up. It fell to a C and I'm not very happy about that. Once I get it back up to an A, I'll update as celebration! Please R&R on the last part and PM me with your stuffs!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just like I promised, here's the beginning of part two. Hope you like it! Also, I've decided I'm going to write the second part and then one-shots based on what you guys send me and want to see. You can send me things at any time and about absolutely anything (doesn't have to follow my plot or even cannon. Can be ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING). I've gotten a few emails on how people would like to see the second part head, but I can't decide which ones to add, so this is my solution! Plus, I'll write scenes that I really like, but wouldn't have been able to fit anywhere else. Hope that makes everyone happy and doesn't keep anyone from getting what they want. I really want to please as many people as possible.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third Person POV**

**About two years later**

Makayla woke up when she felt the wait of an arm rest itself on her waist and soft lips press against her neck. She made a noise somewhere between a moan and groan before swatting behind herself, not caring what she hit as long as she hit it. She heard a deep chuckle and was then pulled against the bare chest of the person who was assaulting her. "I was sleeping." she complained, refusing to open her eyes yet and closing them tighter.

"I wasn't." was all Crowley said, bringing his lips back to her neck with a chuckle. Makayla groaned and spun around in Crowley's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "You're being mean." she whined, pressing her body against his. "Keep this up and I'll be even meaner." he growled into her ear.

Makayla giggled and brought her face up to his. "You wouldn't dare." she told him with a smirk. A deep rumble sounded from deep within Crowley's chest and the next thing Makayla knew, she being spun around and pinned to the bed beneath him. "Don't underestimate me, darling." he whispered into her ear, chuckling when she shivered. Crowley suddenly let her go and got out of bed.

"Now _that is_ mean." she grumbled, folding her arms above her head. "It's what I do best, love." he told her, walking over to the closet to pick out a suit for the day. Makayla smirked and sat up, holding the sheet up to keep herself warm. "I think you should wear the red tie." she said when he came out of wearing his normal black suit. "It's Saturday, darling." he told her, fixing his cuffs.

"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the older demon. "I wear red on Wednesdays." he told her simply. "You and your routines." she grumbled with a smile before flopping back onto the bed. "Though," she heard Crowley say, turning her head towards him as he started walking towards her side of the bed. "I much prefer what you're wearing." he grinned, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips.

"I'm not wearing anything." she said against his lips. Crowley grinned and pulled away. "I know. That's what I like about it.'" he said, leaning awkwardly but comfortably on the bed. Makayla rolled her eyes and relaxed into the bed, smiling when she heard Crowley chuckle and get up to leave the room. Makayla contemplated rolling back over and going back to sleep, but decided against it, knowing she was already awake for the day.

Sitting up, she let the covers fall and got out of bed, shivering when the cooler air hit her skin. She quickly went into the closet and got dressed for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked into the dining room and Crowley looked up from his paper with a grin. "I don't see why you fuss so much about wearing a suit, love. It's not as if Hell has a dress code." he chuckled while Makayla fiddled with the hem of her pencil skirt as she sat down in her seat. "It's called professionalism. I'm not going to have them view me as anything less than I am." she answered, lifting her tea to take a sip.

Crowley chuckled as she took part of his paper and began reading while eating her breakfast. Makayla didn't even bother looking up when she sensed the presence of another demon appear in the room. "My apologies for interrupting, but we've found Lilith's last follower. He was hiding in an abandoned mill in Munich, Germany. We have him restrained." Wesley announced with a slight bow of the head.

Makayla's head snapped up and looked at the lesser demon. "Thank you, Wesley. We'll be there immediately." she said, folding her portion of the paper and placing it next to her cup and plate. Crowley followed suit as soon as the black eyed demon had left the room. "Let me talk with him before you do anything rash, darling." he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He knew how she felt about this bastard and knew it could go bad if the wrong things were said.

Makayla took a deep breath and nodded before teleporting to Crowley's office. Crowley followed only seconds behind and gave her nod before heading into the adjacent torture room. Makayla dropped down into Crowley's desk chair and let her head fall back onto the leather. She couldn't describe the feeling that was brewing in the pit of her stomach, but she was sure it had a lot to do with hatred and vengeance.

**A/N: Yay! I took a test in my AP Psych class the other day and got an A on it, bringing my grade way up. So, to celebrate, here's the beginning of the sequel. I'm not absolutely certain where I'm headed with it, but I'm sure I'll have a complete plot sooner or later. If not, it'll just be a never ending story! Yay! Now please R&R! I absolutely adore reviews and they mean the world to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley walked into the room and sneered. "It's about time we caught you." he commented to the bloody body strapped to a chair inside the devil's trap. "You should've just killed me when you found me. It would've made things ten times easier." the demon snapped, looking up at the king. "_I_ would've, but the _queen_ wishes to have a word with you." Crowley growled back, trying to keep his calm despite the disrespect.

"Queen? Hell didn't even have a king till you butted your head in." the demon burst out, his voice full of hatred. "Hell needed a king and I volunteered. It's not my fault you and the others didn't like it." Crowley countered with a sly grin. "Oh, and I wouldn't piss off the queen. She'll flail you six ways to Sunday without breaking a sweat. She has a very strong dislike of demons as of late." he added before turning to leave.

"A queen who hates her own kind? What kind of ruler is that?" the demon called, mockery in his voice. "You'll see." was all Crowley said, a grin forming as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla jumped a little when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. "How'd it go?" she asked, not opening her eyes. "As expected." she heard Crowley say. The room was silent as Makayla let her body relax completely before opening her eyes and craning her neck slightly to look at Crowley, giving him a small smile. "Are you going to be alright by yourself, love?" he asked, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

Makayla reached up and placed one of her hands on his, giving it a pat. "Yeah. I'll be fine.' she told him before dragging herself out of the chair, taking a deep, calming breath and heading for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked into the room and the demon looked up at her. Makayla felt pure hatred brew in the pit of her stomach as she looked down at the demon who still possessed her cousin's body. "You've got to be kidding me. You're the Queen of Hell? You're not even a proper demon." Markus sneered, his eyes flashing yellow. Makayla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, determined not to let her emotions show.

"Crowley's more dense than we'd originally anticipated." Markus chuckled, relaxing into his bonds. "I wonder what possessed him to pick a lowly human such as yourself." he added, obviously enjoying himself. This time, Makayla chuckled and looked down at the floor, looking up at Markus just as her eyes flashed blue. "That's not possible." Markus whispered, his voice filled with a mixture of fear and disgust as Makayla's eyes flashed back to their normal green.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley looked up slightly when he heard a shrill scream come from the torture room, knowing Makayla was getting pissed off. He knew better than to interrupt her and let her go with whatever her technique was going to be. From the few past experiences, if a demon other than himself pissed her off, the sight was not pretty. _Usually_ there was only a lot of yelling and sometimes a slap, but it was never very violent.

Whatever was going on inside that room must've angered her more than normal.

Crowley looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called and the door opened, revealing Wesley on the other side. "Is everything in here going alright? We heard screaming in the rings." the blonde man asked. Crowley spared a glance at the other door in the room and sighed. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too rash before we can deliver proper punishment." Crowley assured the other, receiving a nod and then Wesley left with a slight bow of the head.

Crowley was about to go back to work when Makayla came out of the torture room looking extremely vexed. After closing the door, she slumped against it and took calming deep breaths. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." she mumbled and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

Crowley got up from his chair and walked over to her, offering his hand for her to take and help her up. She gave him a weak smile and took said hand. "Two years and they still think they can say whatever they want about me. I'm getting real tired of it." she added once she was off the ground. "Love, if you hadn't noticed, over the past two years, respect has risen remarkably. There's also a sense of fear in the others as well." he comforted her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I hope you're right." she said with a smile. Crowley smiled back and kissed her on top of the head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla groaned and fell onto the bed, causing Crowley to chuckled. "Don't laugh at me." Makayla said, grabbing the older demon's hand and pulling him down onto the bed next to her. "I enjoy laughing at you, love. It's the highlight of my day." he laughed, undoing his tie. "If that isn't a lie, I don't know what is." Makayla said with a grin. "You're right. That was a lie. The highlight of my day is sleeping next to you at night." he told her, grinning when she burst out laughing.

"You, Crowley, are terrible." she said between laughs. "But I love you anyway." she added, placing her hands on his chest and leaning down to kiss him. Crowley grinned into the kiss and pulled her down onto his chest. "And you wouldn't have it any other way." he told her, running his fingers through her hair. "You're damn right I wouldn't have it any other way." she laughed and relaxed into his chest.

"I'm glad." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her against his chest. "I really hope you don't plan on sleeping in your clothes because this would get uncomfortable real quick." Makayla said, her voice sound more tired than before. "Anything you want, darling." he told her, grinning the entire time. "Okay, but I don't want to get up." she said, relaxing further into Crowley's chest.

**A/N: Another update! Yay! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R. It means a lot to me and I really want to know what you guys think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla and Crowley jolted awake when they heard frantic knocking on their bedroom door. "This had better be important." Crowley growled, untangling himself from Makayla's arms. Crowley opened the door and was more than surprised to see Trisha standing on the other side nervously. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but...Markus...he's escaped, sir." the young, blonde demon said frantically.

Makayla shot up in bed and looked at the black-eyed demon. "What?!" she said, panic evident in her voice. "Calm down, love." Crowley told her, looking over his shoulder at the frantic woman in bed. "Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down?" Makayla said, getting out of bed quickly. "Everything will be fine, darling. We'll track him down again and punish him as deserved." Crowley told her.

"Actually, sir, he left a note. For the queen." Trisha spoke up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment. Crowley took the piece of paper and read it over. "What is it?" Makayla asked after Trisha left seconds after giving Crowley the letter. Crowley only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't good. I'm sorry, love. I truly am." he told her, turning to her.

Makayla felt her stomach drop when she saw the true sadness in the older demon's eyes. "Crowley, don't lie to me. What's going on?" she asked, panic rising in her voice. Crowley looked at her for a moment before handing her the parchment. She carefully unfolded the piece of parchment and read what was written on it.

_Your Highness, as I'm sure you know, killing another demon's mate is a very serious offense. Since you aren't a true demon, I'm not going to charge you with the same offense as another demon would get, so I'm going to give you a warning. I'd watch out for any family you have left because I'd hat to see something happen to them. I hope to see you again soon, your Highness and give his majesty my best regards.-Markus_

Makayla let the parchment fall to the floor and her vision began to tunnel. The next thing she knew she was waking up in bed with a searing headache. "Please tell me that was nothing but a bad dream." she rasped, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the bed dip next to her and then a warm hand rest on her arm. "I'm sorry, Makayla." he whispered. "I'll have the best of the best out there looking for him and I'll position hell hounds around every family member that's at risk." he added when he saw a tear escape down her cheek.

A sob escaped from Makayla's lips and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as tears began to stream down her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla sat in Hell's library looking at spell books. "Ugh, there's got to be something!" she cried to herself, snapping shut the book that was in her lap and falling further into the too large chair with her eyes shut. She opened one eye when she felt something nudge at her hand. "What're you doing here, Rownan?" she asked with a small smile as she scratched behind the hell hound's ear.

The hell hound gave off a low, pleasant rumble and pushed his head further into Makayla's hand. Makayla giggled and scratched a little harder. "I bet Crowley sent you to look after me, didn't he?" she asked, smiling when Rownan gave off a growl. "You're right. He would've sent Growley if he were going to send anyone. You're here to cheer me up then, aren't you?" she surmised while Rownan laid his head down in her lap.

"Thank you, Rownan. You're a good boy." she told him, running her fingers through his long, blue, silky soft fur.

Rownan nudged the book Makayla'd been reading and let of a small whine. "There's nothing of use in there, hun. Anyways, I shouldn't be worrying. Crowley's got his best men out there searching for Markus. It'll all be settled soon enough. Hopefully." she sighed, picking up the book and ruffling it's pages. "Wait." she said to herself when a particular blue page caught her eye.

"Now, what's a blue page doing in a book full white pages?" she asked Rownan. The hell hound gave his tail a wag and nudged the book with his nose. "Good point." Makayla praised, opening the book to the blue page she'd found. "Rownan, you're a lifesaver! Do you know what we've found?" she asked, jumping up out of her chair. Rownan only cocked his head and looked up at the demon.

"Two spells. Two glorious spells!" she said with a laugh. "A tracking spell and a protection spell!" she added, extremely pleased with herself. She dropped down to her knees and placed both her hands on either side of Rownan's face. "Thank you, sweetie!" she said, placing a kiss on Rownan's nose and laughing when he wrinkled it at the action. "Oh, don't be such a stickler! Just because you're hell hound doesn't mean I didn't raise you from a puppy to be so...evil" she laughed.

Rownan barked and wagged his tail before lunging and licking Makayla, effectively knocking her over onto the floor.

**A/N: I've finally gotten some sort of plot for this part of the story and I'm hoping you guys enjoy it. Fair warning, I'm going to bring someone else from the series into the second part, but I'm almost certain it's going to surprise a lot of you guys. Just remember that this doesn't follow cannon and everything'll be fine. Please R&R! I really, really, REALLY want to know what you guys think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla walked through the mansion, making sure no one was there. She jumped and stifled a shriek when something crashed behind her. Looking behind her, she glared at Rownan. "Shh! I'd like to do this without drawing attention us!" she whispered at the hell hound. Rownan's ears went back and he gave off an apologetic whine. Makayla nodded at him in forgiveness and continued ahead.

She made it to the cellar without anyone noticing her and motioned for Rownan to stay at the top of the stairs and keep watch. Rownan nodded in understanding and sat down at the top of the stairs. Makayla made her way down the stairs in silence and began looking for the ingredients she was looking for. She felt a little weird stalking through her own home, but she knew if Crowley knew what she was planning on doing, he'd stop her.

Gathering all the ingredients she needed, she whistled up the stairs to Rownan and teleported to her office back in Hell. She was almost positive no one would come into her office without her permission, but she wasn't about to take any risks. Rownan laid down in front of the office door and watched what his master was doing.

After Makayla had read the entire passage in the book she'd found, she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to track Markus with the spell, but she'd be able to locate her family and have a chance of protecting them. The spell, however, took some, in her opinion, odd ingredients. Putting her bag on the mantle she'd found, she took out the things she'd need; virgin's blood, crushed dragon bone, jinn dust, and an angel feather. The last had been particularly hard to find. Luckily, Crowley had two down in the cellar.

Placing the pure silver bowl in the center of the sigil the instructions instructed she paint with the virgins blood, she popped the cork for the crushed dragon bone and poured some into the bowl. She then added the jinn dust and then placed the angel feather on top. After examining her work, she took another look at the instructions and reached into her bag for the knife.

Holding her hand over the bowl, she slit the palm of her hand and chanted the spell that was written in the book. Once she was done with the chant, she placed a piece of paper over the bowl and went to patch up her palm, giving the spell time to take effect. She grabbed a handkerchief that was on her desk and wrapped her palm in the silk cloth. She glance back at the pedestal when it began to glow softly.

She glanced at Rownan and then walked over to the pedestal, removing the paper once the glowing stopped. Flipping to the side that was exposed to the inside of the bowl, she gasped. The other side a few names and coordinates written next to each name. "I can't believe it actually worked." she said to herself in awe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were rather scarce today." Makayla commented when Crowley teleported in their bedroom, looking up from the book she was reading. Crowley looked up to her and gave her a weak smile. "Don't sound so happy, love." he said tenuously. Makayla smiled back and got out of bed, placing her book on the nightstand. "You look exhausted." she told him, removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. "I feel exhausted, darling." he commented while Makayla removed his tie.

Makayla cupped his cheek and smiled up at him. "You're working too hard." she told him, her voice filled with concern. Crowley brought his hand up to place it over hers and smiled down at her. "You worry about me too much, love. I'll be fine." he told her, leaning foreword to rest his forehead against hers. "I only worry because I care." she corrected with a warm smile, taking his hands and dragging him over to the bed.

Once she got him situated him in bed, she got his suit jacket and shirt off, plus his shoes. "You have to do your pants, hun. You're in too awkward of a position for me to take care of those too." Makayla told him after she was finished, still straddling his hips. Crowley grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning up to place a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you, darling." he told her, his voice sounding more relaxed and more tired. "Anything for you, hun." she told him, running her fingers through his short, silky hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla's internal clock woke her up exactly when she wanted it to. It was still dark out and when she looked up at the clock on her nightstand, it was only a little after midnight. Sighing to herself, she glanced over her shoulder and felt her heart clench when she saw Crowley sleeping peacefully pressed up against her with his arm slung over her waist. She really didn't want to do what she was about to, but she knew it had to be done.

She carefully maneuvered herself out of Crowley's grip, without waking him up, and grabbed the bag she'd hidden under the bed. She quickly left the room, knowing if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

Walking out of the bedroom, she made her way to Crowley's study where she changed out of her nightgown and into simple jeans and a t-shirt. After she was changed, she walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the drawers. The note she wrote ended up being much longer than she'd anticipated, but she felt horrible for what she was about to do and she knew she was trying to justify herself and hoping that when Crowley woke in the morning, he would understand.

"Rownan?!" Makayla whispered into thin air and waited a moment before the hell hound appeared in the room. He wagged his tail at his master, knowing she was feeling terrible and hoping it would cheer her up a little. She smiled at the hell hound and folded the letter, placing it in the center of the desk. She then looked down at her wedding ring and felt another pang in her heart.

She hadn't take it off ever since Crowley had given it to her what felt like a lifetime ago. She felt tears well up as she slid the ring off her finger, knowing if she kept it with her, he'd be able to follow her, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it before placing it on top of the letter. She quickly grabbed her bag and nodded to Rownan, teleporting from the study seconds later.

**A/N: Please R&R! I keep getting less and less reviews for this story and it makes me sad to think you guys are starting to not like it. If that's the case, please let me know! I'd hate to lose you guys! You mean the world to me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-Two**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla found herself in the middle of the woods. She smiled to herself as she realized where she was. She nodded her head at Rownan in the direction she wanted to go and the two headed that way. She quickly found herself stand outside her cottage. She knew it was risky staying here, but she didn't care. She needed _something_ to keep her close to home, _even_ if it risked Crowley tracking her down.

She unlocked the door and held it open so Rownan could go in ahead of her. "It's not home," she said, looking around the cozy cottage. "but it's close enough." she finished with a small smile. She sighed and walked down the small hallway down to the bedroom. "It's still late. Let's get some sleep and we'll start in the morning." she told Rownan as she dropped her bag in the chair next to the dresser in the room.

Rownan jumped onto the bed and curled up one the side that was normally Crowley's and laid his head on the pillow. Makayla smiled at the hell hound and walked over to the bed, crawling in next to him. "Better get some sleep. This is going to be a difficult job. I just hope we can do it." she said as Rownan re-situated himself so that he was laying right up against Makayla with his head resting on her stomach.

Makayla ran her fingers through his fur absently and fell asleep after a while into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?" Makayla asked, looking down at Rownan. The hell hound wagged his tail and gave off a bark, letting his master know he was ready. Makayla smiled and looked down at the parchment she'd pulled out of her pocket. "Well, we got lucky. Most of them live in about the same area. A small town in Michigan called Yale." she announced before teleporting a little bit aways from the first coordinates on the list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla looked around the park she'd popped into and smiled. It was a beautiful park and there were dozens of children running around playing with each other. From where she stood, she could see a school across the street. "Alright. Game plan?" she asked, looking down at Rownan. The hell hound only cocked his head and stared blankly at his master.

"Right. No game plan. We'll just walk up to the door, knock, and when they answer we'll introduce ourselves as their long lost relative. Maybe even tell them I'm a demon now and that another demon is coming after them for revenge after I killed his mate. Who was also a demon." she said. "Okay, that's a terrible idea. You're not allowed to make game plans anymore. What're you trying to do? Get us thrown into a nut house?" she rambled to Rownan, starting to feel sick from the nervousness.

Rownan only cocked his head to the other side and continued to stare at his master. "You're right. I'll come up with something. Let's just start walking and maybe I'll have something by the time we get there." she said and then she finally realized some people were looking at her funny. "And now people think I'm talking to myself because they can't see hell hounds. Great! Come on." she added before walking out of the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk was more peaceful than she would have ever imagined. The dirt road she was currently trekking along had the second most beautiful scenery she'd ever seen. It was the typical farming fields, but the one she was currently passing was a strawberry field and the berries were in full bloom, making it smell wonderful as a plus. Makayla looked down and noticed Rownan was missing from her side. She stopped walking and looked around, hoping to get sight of the hell hound.

"Rownan?" she called, spinning around when she heard rustling in the strawberry bushes behind her. Rownan jumped out of the bushes and wagged his tail at his master. Makayla sighed in relief and patted him on the head. "Don't go off like that. You had me worried." she told him and then paused. "Who'd you kill?" she asked sarcastically, noticing the red that stained his muzzle and the front of his breast coat fur.

Rownan barked an answer, causing Makayla to laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm sure those mean strawberries deserved every chomp they got." she said, snapping her fingers and effectively cleaning his fur. Rownan wagged his tail and rubbed up against Makayla's legs, almost knocking her over. "You are the strangest hell hound I've ever seen." she laughed, balancing herself.

Rownan cocked his head to the side and urged Makayla to keep going.

They were pretty close now and would get to the farm house within ten minutes if they didn't have anymore delay. Makayla sighed and restarted her trek to her destination, determination in her step as she made her down the dirt road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla stopped at the gravel driveway and looked up the slight hill at the farm house that sat at the end. What she would have gave to have grown up in a house like this. There were acres of land and fields all around the house. The house itself was beautiful. When she was little, she'd always imagined that when she had a family, this was the kind of place she'd want to live.

Quickly shaking the thoughts from her mind, she started up the driveway. She saw two cars parked in the attached garage and felt relived that she didn't show up when no one was home. She glanced at Rownan once she made it to the front door and hesitated. Rownan gave her a slight nudge with his head and rumbled in his chest, encouraging her to go ahead. "You're right. We've come this far. No turning back now." she said lowly, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter, you know who you are, and I just want to let you all know that it made my terrible day ten times better. Things are going to get interesting in the next few chapters and I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R and let me know what you think. PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: anna3311234: the letter that she left for Crowley to read, I want to know what it says and his reaction to finding the ring on his desk.**

**There's a reason I haven't put that part in yet. It will all be cleared up soon enough, not sure exactly when, but it WILL be there. I promise. I can't tell how/why it's going to happen, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla waited patiently as she heard someone talking inside and then the forest green front door opened, revealing a tall blonde with blue eyes and an angel face. "Hello. May I help you?" she asked, her voice cheerful as she looked at the red head standing on her front porch. "You must be Samantha. I'm Makayla. Makayla Collins. You're cousin." Makayla said, smiling at the blonde. "Makayla? Oh my god! I haven't seen you since you were, like, three!" Samantha said, throwing her arms around the shorter woman in a tight hug. Makayla laughed and hugged her back, feeling a little more relaxed now.

Samantha pulled away and kept Makayla at an arms length away, getting a good look at her cousin. "Wow. You've changed so much. You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." she said with a warm smile. "Thanks. I get that a lot." Makayla said nervously, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Speaking of your parent, where are they?" Samantha asked, looking around to see if they were anywhere around.

"Ugh, no. It's just me. I thought I'd come visit with the family I haven't seen in a while." Makayla lied, a little unnerved at how good she'd become at lying. "Well, all that matters is that you're here. Come in!" Samantha said, taking Makayla by the hand and dragging her into the house. "You have a lovely house." Makayla commented as Samantha led her down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Thank you. It was our grandmothers, but after she died, she left it to my ex-husband and I. She thought it would be a good place to raise our kids." Samantha told her. Makayla smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, Richard! Come in here! There's someone I want you to meet!" Samantha called, probably a little louder than necessary. A couple of seconds later a taller man with dark blonde hair came into the kitchen, smiling at Samantha and then stopping abruptly when he saw Makayla. "Richard, hun, this my cousin Makayla, the one from Utah. Makayla, this is my boyfriend, Richard." Samantha said excitedly.

Makayla smiled at the man and extended her hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Richard." she said when he skeptically took took her hand, shaking it. "Likewise." he said and Makayla couldn't help but feel that his tone was a little cold. Rownan appeared in the kitchen and began growling at Richard, all the hair on his back standing up. "Hey, hun, don't you have to go pick the kids up?" Richard asked Samantha and Makayla could've swore she saw him glance at Rownan.

"Oh! Right! Are you gonna be fine here? I'll only be gone about twenty minutes." Samantha said, turning to Makayla. "Yeah, no problem." she said, smiling at her cousin. Samantha smiled back and hugged Makayla before grabbing her car keys and kissing Richard on the cheek before leaving the two, three if you counted Rownan, alone. Once Samantha's car couldn't be heard anymore, Richard turned to Makayla.

"What the hell are you and your hell hound doing here, demon?" he asked, his voice full of hatred.

**A/N: I know it's short AND a cliffy, but hey, two updates in one day! Maybe a third if I can get to it tonight. If not, it'll probably be up sometime tomorrow since I have an early release. Please don't forget to review! They keep this story going!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of you guys want to see the Winchesters make an appearance. Just a quick spoiler, they will be making a scene sometime later. Not sure when or where, but I will have them in here eventually.**

**Twenty-Four**

**Third Person POV**

"Excuse you?!" Makayla asked, becoming defensive. "Oh, come on!" Richard exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Rownan started growling again and stepped foreword to stand between the man and the woman, protecting his master. "Rownan! Knock it off!" Makayla scolded, confused by what was going on. "You really don't know?" Richard asked, his voice filled with disbelief. Makayla nodded and pulled Rownan back to stand next to her.

"Alright, demon, since you don't know, I'm going to give you a fair warning. You might be wearing Samantha's cousin, but you're not going to get very far if here to harm her. She's protected." he threatened. Makayla looked at him confused and and shook her head. "I'm not here to hurt Samantha and I _am_ Makayla, that's just a really long story. I'm here to _protect_ her not harm her!" Makayla defended, still extremely confused.

"Well then, _Makayla_, she's protected as it is. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Richard determined. "How are you, a _human_, going to protect her from something that could kill the _both_ of you instantly?" Makayla asked, getting angry now. Richard gave off an amused laugh and the shook his head. "You've got to be the worst demon ever if you can't even recognize an angel when there's one standing right in front of you." he laughed.

Rownan began growling again, but Makayla ignored him and started at Richard wide-eyed. "Angel? Angels are real?" she asked, her voice low and awestruck. Richard looked at her surprised. "Where have you been? Or has His Majesty been keeping you under a rock?" Richard asked. Makayla only looked at him confused and Richard's grin faltered. "Wow. You really are dense." he insulted. "I. Am. An. Angel." he told her, simplifying it so that a _child_ would've gotten the idea.

"I kinda got that, you dick! I'm still a little new to this whole being a demon thing!" she retorted, anger rising in her voice again. "Oh, great! Crowley sends a rookie!" Richard said more to himself. "Crowley didn't send me!" Makayla yelled, getting Richard's attention. "You know what, angel? If you think you can keep her safe, be my guest, but don't come crying to me when she ends up dead. I tried helping, but you're just being a dick. I'm out of here. Come on, Rownan." she said, heading for the front door.

Makayla was halfway out the front door when Richard caught up with her. "Wait, give me your phone." he told her, holding out his hand. Makayla just looked at him blankly and he sighed, rolling his eyes in the process. "I'm going to give you my number. If you really do care about Samantha's safety, you can call or text me and check up on her. If not, delete the contact when you get back to wherever you're headed." he explained.

Makayla was skeptical for a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. Richard quickly put his number in and handed it back to her. "Like I said, if you really do care, demon, keep in touch." he said before heading back into the house, shutting the door behind him. Makayla looked at her phone for a moment before sliding it back into her pocket and looking down at Rownan. "Let's head back to the cottage. Think of a better game plan. Hopefully not all of them have 'guardian angels'." she said before blinking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared in front of the cottage and realized it was dark out. She didn't realize that she'd been gone so long. "I just realized how tired I really am. Who would've thought dealing with an angel was so tiring." she said mostly to herself, but knew if Rownan was there, she wasn't actually talking to herself. She chewed on her bottom lip and reached into her pocket before heading inside.

She contemplated calling and seeing how Samantha was, but decided against it, knowing it would only give satisfaction to that angel. She quickly put her phone back in her pocket and went inside, holding the door open for Rownan to go in ahead of her and the followed in after him. As soon as she walked through the door, she felt something different. Something familiar.

She put the feeling off and headed to the bathroom, deciding to take a nice, long, soothing bath. She quickly drew the bathwater and stripped, throwing the clothes into the basket and slipped into the warm water. She sighed as the water began to immediately relax her muscles.

She spent a good hour in the bath before deciding she should probably get out and get a good night sleep. She wrapped a towel around her body and went into the bedroom, pulling out her shorts and tank top and got dressed for bed. She grabbed her brush and headed for the parlor, brushing her hair.

Once she got into the parlor, she looked up and stopped dead, dropping her brush and letting out a small scream. Crowley snapped his book shut and placed it on the stand next to his normal chair, looking up at Makayla and she felt her heart wretch at the anger and sadness in his eyes. "I wasn't sure if I'd find you here." he said calmly, folding his hands under his chin. "Crowley, I-" she began, but stopped when Crowley held up a hand.

"I got your letter this morning. Plus this." he said, his voice still calm as he held up Makayla's wedding ring between two fingers. "I must say, darling, that was quite clever. But, do you remember why I gave it to you?" he asked, his voice becoming slightly angrier by the moment as he twirled the ring between his fingers. "Crowley, please-" she started again, but stopped when Crowley stood up.

He walked over to her and took her left hand and placed the ring back on her finger. "It wasn't because I just wanted to keep you safe. It was because I loved you. And I still do. But what you did last night was foolish! I wake up, get the letter, and then a summoning from a bloody arch angel wanting to know why I'd sent one of my _lackeys_ to spy on his girlfriend!" Crowley said, his voice filled with anger, hurt, and concern.

Makayla didn't look up at him, knowing if she did, she'd break down and would become a mess. It didn't work very well because when Crowley dropped her hand, she caught sight of the ring and broke down anyway. The tears fell down her cheeks and she brought her hand up to her mouth to keep from full out crying. She felt a wave of relief when Crowley wrapped his arms around her and told her that everything was going to be fine.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, repeatedly apologizing between waves of tears.

**A/N: Just like I promised. I actually got this done late last night, but didn't have the energy to upload is, so, as an apology gift, I'm going to try and get two more chapters up today. If not two, then at least one. Don't forget, reviews keep this story going, so review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla wasn't sure exactly when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, she was in bed with Crowley sleeping next to her peacefully. When she sat up, her head began to pound and the memories from the night before invaded her mind. She had no idea how long they'd stay they way they were, but she knew her head hurt from the amount of crying she'd done. She looked back down at Crowley at felt a wave of relief sweep over her.

Laying back down, she rested her head on Crowley's chest and reveled in being able to lay here with the man she loved and the fact that he hadn't left the night before made her heart swell. "You're thinking too much, love." she heard and then someone running their hand up her arm. "I'm sorry. Just...worried, I guess." she mumbled, burying her face in Crowley's chest, not wanting to move.

Crowley was silent for a moment before he sat up, dragging Makayla up with him. "Worried about what, darling?" he asked, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. It was at that moment, when he looked into her eyes, her saw how much regret she truly felt for what she'd done. Before Makayla could answer his question, he leaned forward and captured her lips. Makayla squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull away because she wasn't sure where they stood. Crowley pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers, sighing.

"I'm not angry, love. I can tell just by the look in your eyes how truly upset you are about all of this. I just want you to understand why I was so upset. I thought I'd lost you." he told her, his voice barely a whisper as he shut his eyes and Makayla could swear she heard desperation in his voice. She couldn't see his eyes and couldn't tell what he was really feeling. "Crowley, please look at me." she pleaded, cupping the older demon's cheek.

Crowley opened his eyes and Makayla gave him a teary-eyed smile. "I wasn't leaving you. I was going to come back." she told him, stroking his cheek and feeling the stubble scratch her palm. "I love you and would _never_ think of leaving you permanently." she added, leaning forward and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. Crowley kissed her back with just as much gusto and when they parted, her grinned at her. "Well then, darling, we can't stay in bed all day. As much as I'd love to, we need to finish the job you've started." he told her.

Makayla smiled and threw her arms around the older demon's neck. Crowley chuckled and hugged her back, glad to have her back in his arms.

**A/N: Filler chapter! I said I'd update two more chapters today and I've gotten one down. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I didn't think it would fit in with the actual story line, so I've made it a filler chapter until I can finish the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, it should be up sometime later today. I'm not to sure when, but I promise I'll try and get it up tonight. Please don't forget to review! I adore them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Third Person POV**

"Are you ready, love?" Crowley asked, standing outside the cottage while he waited for Makayla. "Yeah. Have you seen Rownan?" she asked, putting her jacket on and walking out of the cottage. "Not since last night. I'll send Growley off to look for him." he said and then whistled. Moments later, an abnormally large hellhound appeared next to Crowley. "Go find Rownan and bring him to wherever we are." Crowley ordered and the hellhound and Growley bounded off to look for the younger hellhound.

Makayla watched as the hellhound left and the turned to Crowley. "Alright. I want to check on Samantha before we find the others." she said, pulling out the paper with the names out. Crowley took it from her and looked it over. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this. I probably would've disagreed with it anyway." he told her, causing Makayla to grin. Crowley folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket before disappearing.

Makayla rolled her eyes and followed, glad that things seemed to be back to normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla found Crowley standing on Samantha's front porch with Growley and Rownan. "Apparently he was off scouting your other family members. Growley found him in the field behind your aunt...Eleanor's house." Crowley told her as Rownan came up and rubbed up against the younger demon. Makayla smiled and scratched Rownan's head. She then looked to Growley. "Thank you, Growley." she told the large hellhound, giving him a scratch behind the ear.

The tip of Growley's tail wagged, but then went back to being a statue by Crowley's side. Makayla rolled her eyes with a grin and looked to Crowley. "Just like his master." she commented and Crowley smirked.

Makayla went to the front door and knocked, waiting for her cousin to answer the door. Five minutes went by and there was no answer. Makayla threw a confused and concerned glance over her shoulder at Crowley and he only shrugged. "Samantha?!" she called, hoping the older woman would hear her. When there was still no answer, Makayla tried the door knob. Concern rose when the knob turned without any protest.

Makayla walked into the house and gasped at what she saw. The living room was a complete mess. It looked like an all out war had gone on right in the middle of the room. Pictures had fallen off the walls, the flower vases had shattered on the floor, the glass coffee table was caved in, and the furniture was ripped apart. "Oh god. What happened here?" Makayla shuddered as Crowley came up behind her.

"A demon named Markus came and wanted to _talk_ with Samantha. Said he was a friend of yours. She let him in and...well...I guess you can see what happened." Richard said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you back here, much less the King himself." he added leaning against the doorway and Makayla could swear his voice sounded distraught.

"If I'd known you weren't lying, Makayla, I wouldn't have been such a dick. I'm sorry." Richard apologized, looking at the younger demon. "I'd take that apology if I were you, love. It's not every day Gabriel himself calls _himself_ a dick." Crowley commented, coming up behind Makayla and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Wait, Gabriel? No. You know what? Not important." Makayla said, rubbing her temples to try and eradicate the upcoming headache. Makayla shook her head and looked to the angel. "Thank you, Rich-Gabriel. That means a lot."

Gabriel nodded and offered her a smile, but it was strained. "The kids, are they..." Makayla asked, not able to finish the sentence. Gabriel looked down to the ground and cleared his throat. "Yeah. They were here with Samantha when everything happened. I just wish I'd been here and could've stopped it. That damn demon put up angel warding sigils on all the doors and windows, making sure I couldn't interfere." he said, his voice becoming more and more depressed.

Makayla nodded and looked around the room again. She snapped her fingers and the room went back to normal, everything the way it should've been. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I know they were special to you. I know how heartbreaking it is for _me_ even though I barely knew them, but they were still family." Makayla said. Gabriel looked up at Makayla and something flashed in his eyes.

"I want to help you." he announced, pushing off the door jam. "Excuse you?" Crowley asked, his voice confused. "Look, just because you two are demons doesn't mean you couldn't use the help to track this bastard down. Having an archangel on your side could increase your chances." Gabriel explained. Crowley glanced down at Makayla and sighed. "It's up to you, darling." he told her. Makayla nodded and looked to Gabriel.

"Alright. You're with us, but I think it'd be in everybody's best interest if you knew the whole story." Makayla said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two demons, two hellhounds, and archangel ended up in the park Makayla had found the first time she'd been to this town. They sat at a picnic table away from everyone else and explained everything to Gabriel while Rownan decided he was going to run around the park and chase a bird while Growley laid at Crowley's feet. "That's a hell of story." was all Gabriel could say after the two demons finished.

"Yeah, I know." Makayla said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's probably why you don't seem much like a demon. You might be biologically a demon, but your whole persona is _all_ human. Which isn't a bad thing. Hell could use a human touch in my opinion." Gabriel commented, grinning at Crowley. Crowley raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hell is just fine the way it is. Especially after I got done with it." he defended.

"Boys. Really?" Makayla asked. Gabriel and Crowley both looked at Makayla. "What?" they both asked at the same time, causing Makayla to burst out laughing. Makayla eventually caught her breath and stood up, fixing her jacket. "Alright, boys. We've got work to do." she said before whistling and Rownan bounded towards her. Once he got there, the two vanished. Gabriel looked to Crowley and grinned. "Never thought you'd be the one to become a house-husband." he said with a laugh before leaving with a flap of his wings. Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes. "This could go exceedingly well or terrible bad." he said to himself and Growley looked up at his master, making an agreeing sound in the back of his throat.

Crowley stood up with another groan and the two left followed aft the younger demon, her hellhound, and the archangel.

**A/N: Yay! Gabriel! I love him and was so upset he wasn't in the series more. I have heard rumors though that he might be coming back for season 9! I really hope so! Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are glad that I kept my promise. Please don't forget to review. It doesn't need to be elaborate. Just letting me know if you liked it or not. If you do, I will be forever grateful and will probably get a new chapter up sooner!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Third Person POV**

The five went to three other houses and had absolutely no luck. It wasn't that no one would _see_ them, no one was _home_. Apparently Makayla's aunt Tammy went to Hawaii on vacation, her uncle Lorne was over seas on a business trip, and her cousin Larry was on his honeymoon with his new husband. "Well, this could be a _good_ thing." Gabriel tried as they sat on Larry's front porch.

"I hope so." Makayla mumbled, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "There's one name left on the list, love." Crowley said, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out the parchment he'd taken from Makayla earlier in the day. Makayla looked up at the older demon and waited. Crowley groaned a little and handed Makayla the list. Makayla grinned as soon as she read the name. "Don't look so disappointed, hun. It's not like she _hates_ you." Makayla laughed before disappearing.

Rownan looked to the place his master was moments before and the whimpered before following after her. "I'm still not sure on that unique relationship." Gabriel stated, raising an eyebrow at the spot where the other two had once been. Crowley looked to Gabriel and then down at Growley who was laying at the older demon's feet. "He was a birthday gift for Makayla two years ago. He rarely goes anywhere without her. It is quite rare to see a hellhound interact with a demon so intimately." Crowley explained with a small smile.

Gabriel only raised and eyebrow, looking to Crowley only to see that the older demon and his hellhound had disappeared. In Crowley's seat was the parchment that'd been passed between the two demons. Gabriel stood up and picked it up, looking at the last name in the list. "Maine? Really?" he said to himself before flapping his wings and heading for the coordinates on the parchment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Makayla, my dear!" Greta shrilled, opening her arms to her granddaughter. "Hello, Grandmother Greta." the younger demon replied with a smile and wrapped her arms around the frail looking old woman. When Greta pulled away a small frown formed on her features. "I see you still have your bum on your tail." she said, gesturing behind Makayla when she felt another presence appear. Makayla turned around and grinned at Crowley.

"He's not _that_ bad, G.G." Makayla said with a light laugh. Greta shook her head and waved her hand dissuasively. "Ah, Gabriel! This _is_ a surprise." she added, feeling yet another presence appear. Gabriel came up and stood next to Makayla. "Hello, Greta. Still as beautiful as ever." he said, taking Greta's hand and kissing it. Makayla stuck her tongue out in disgust and Crowley chuckled, coming up behind the younger demon and placing a hand on her waist.

"Now why couldn't you have gone off and gotten the attention of an angel instead of a demon." Greta joked, ginning as she lead them into her house and Crowley couldn't believe the place looked exactly the same as it did nineteen years ago. "I guess I've just got an evil streak in me." Makayla replied, earning a laugh from her great grandmother. Greta showed them into the kitchen and had them sit at the table. As soon as they sat down, a cup of tea appeared in front of Makayla, a tumbler of whiskey appeared in front of Crowley, and a chocolate milkshake appeared in front of Gabriel.

Crowley only raised an eyebrow and lifted the whiskey, examining it in the sunlight while Makayla and Gabriel thanked the old woman. "So, what can I do for you all?" Greta asked, sitting down with a cup of black coffee. "Well, we seem to have run into a bit of trouble with a traitor of Hell. He's quite upset about me killing Lilith. He said, as punishment, he was going to kill any family I had left." Makayla explained.

Greta nodded and took a drink of her coffee before turning to Gabriel. "I'm sorry to hear about Samantha, Gabriel." she told him. Gabriel nodded and a solemn look took over his normal, cheerful exterior. "But don't be upset. She was, after all, dying as it was." Greta added. Makayla's head shot up and looked at her great grandmother. "What do you mean she was dying?" she asked.

"Samantha had cancer." Gabriel told her. Makayla let out a surprised sigh, not really believing what she was hearing. "Breast cancer runs in the family, dear. I guess you could say you got luck. You won't have to worry about it now." Greta said, trying to cheer her granddaughter up. "Yeah." Makayla said, slumping in her chair a little. She jumped a little when she felt someone give her thigh a squeeze. She looked up at Crowley and saw him give her a reassuring smile, causing her to smile back and put her hand over his under the table.

Greta decided to ignore this interaction and turned to Gabriel. "So, how do two demons and an angel plan on keeping an old, blind witch safe from a psychopathic demon who want me, an the rest of my family, dead."

"We wait for him to come for you and then I kill him." Makayla answered simply, causing the others in the room to look at her in surprise. "What?" she asked, confused by the other's reactions. "Isn't that a bit over the top, dear?" Greta asked, agreeing with the younger demon, but not used to the violent nature she was witnessing. Makayla shook her head and leaned back. "Maybe, but I don't want to take anymore risks of him getting away and killing anyone else." she explained, hoping the others would understand where she was coming from.

Everyone was silent for a moment and Makayla was afraid they thought it was a bad idea. Makayla looked to Crowley again when she felt him give her thigh another squeeze. "If that's what you think is the best course of action, darling, then that's the course we'll take." he announced, grinning at the younger demon. Makayla let out a breath she'd been holding and smiled back.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please don't forget to review! They keep me motivated and writing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Third Person POV**

The odd group spent the rest of the night devising a plan. They knew Markus wouldn't dare try anything while he could sense the two demons _and_ an angel in the house, so they knew they were safe for the night. It was around midnight when Greta shooed everyone away from the table and upstairs to get some sleep. "You need rest. All of you. Your rooms are already made. Gabriel, first door on the left. You two, second door on the right." she said, shutting the kitchen light off and pointing up the stairs with her cane.

The three nodded and headed up the stairs, going into their respective rooms.

Makayla walked over and dropped onto the bed, groaning in delight at the soft texture she landed on. She heard Crowley chuckle and felt the bed dip as he sat down. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Tired." she mumbled, turning her head to the side so she could look up at the older demon and smiled warmly at him. "But I'll manage." she added.

Crowley chuckled, loosening his tie and then removing his shoes before laying back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger demon's waist and pulled her over so she was resting against him. Makayla made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like a purr and curled further into him, causing Crowley to grin. "You should get some rest, darling. We've got a big day tomorrow." he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"That sounds wonderful." Makayla mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Crowley's side. Crowley laughed and with a light snap of his fingers, they were both dressed for bed and under the blankets. Within moments, Makayla was out like a light and wouldn't be up until her body was ready to wake up again. Crowley relaxed into the bed and willed himself to fall asleep so he was ready for the day to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla woke the next morning and smiled sleepily when she was the sun rising through the window. _Ironic that the world is ready for another day when I just want to go back to yesterday._ she thought to herself, closing her eyes and relaxing further into the demon laying next to her. She felt Crowley's arm instinctively wrap tighter around her and she grinned, deciding that she didn't want to get up quite yet.

About ten minutes later, she could sense Crowley waking up. His heart started beating fast and his breathing came out of the shallow rhythm it'd been in moments before. "Morning, love." he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. "Morning." she whispered back, entwining their fingers. Crowley gave her hand a gentle squeeze and propped himself up on his elbow so he was in a more comfortable position.

"How do you feel this morning, darling?" he asked, brushing the wild mane of red hair out of her eyes. "Nervous, but I'm guessing that's to be expected. But I know if anything goes wrong, you'll be there in the split of a second." she said, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over the stubble on his cheeks. "_Less_ than a _millisecond_." he told her, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Makayla grinned at him when he pulled away and closed her eyes, not wanting to move from where she was at that exact moment. Luck was not on her side because the back of her mind kept nagging at her that she still had a responsibility to keep what was left of her family safe.

"Ugh, I have to get up and do things." she complained, letting her head drop onto Crowley's chest. Crowley chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "We both do." he reminded her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Don't remind me." she groaned, pulling away and sitting up. Crowley laughed and stood up with her. "I think a nice, hot shower would do us both good." he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Sounds wonderful." she responded, resting her head against his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, dearie." Greta greeted and Gabriel waved as Makayla sat down at the kitchen table. "Good morning, G.G. Gabriel." she greeted, grinning when a cup of hot, earl grey tea appeared in front her. "Where's your bum?" Greta asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

Makayla rolled her eyes and grinned. "Crowley had some things to take care of downstairs and then he's getting the supplies we need for tonight." she answered, blowing on the tea to cool it off before drinking it. "What are we supposed to do till he gets back?" Gabriel asked, swirling what was left of his chocolate milk around in his glass. "We're going to have to set some devil's traps. Then we wait." she explained.

"I guess Greta and I'll have to take care of those considering, you know, you're a demon and all." Gabriel said, finishing his chocolate milk. "Nice try, slick, but devil's traps don't work on me. I'm immune, I guess you could say." Makayla said, grinning when Gabriel gave her a funny look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not a normal demon, remember?" she laughed. Greta chuckled and stood up, giving Gabriel a light smack upside the head with her cane. "Be nice to my granddaughter or you'll have hell to pay. Literally, going by how protective the King of Hell is of his queen."

Makayla could feel her cheeks start to burn so she quickly drank her tea and stood up. "Well, we have work to do." she said before leaving the room in search of paint. Greta chuckled and Gabriel watched in confusion as the young demon rushed out of the room. "I'm confused." Gabriel stated, looking to the witch.

Greta paused and looked in the direction her granddaughter headed. "I believe she's still a little confused about her relationship with the King of Hell. She's not used to anyone other than demons knowing about the two of them. Understandable, I guess." she said before following after Makayla. Gabriel sat by himself in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before shaking his head and going after the women.

**A/N: I feel like I'm loosing some of you guys! I'd really like your opinion and I'd hate for you guys to not like what I'm writing. Please R&R! Your reviews mean the world to me and I'd hate to loose my readers.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-Nine**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla found herself in the woodshed in Greta's backyard looking for red paint. She jumped and squeaked when she felt a pair of arms warp around her waist and a pair of lips press against her shoulder. "No need to be so jumpy, darling." Crowley told her, holding her a little tighter. "Sorry. Just...a little on edge this morning." she sighed, relaxing into the older demon's arms.

Crowley sighed and held the younger demon closer, knowing exactly why she was on edge. "Everything will be fine, love." he told her. Makayla nodded and wiggled her way out of his arms only to turn around and smile up at him. "I know." she said, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over the stubble on his cheek. Crowley closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making sure he kept himself calm due to the stress that was brewing as of late.

"Makayla! Have you found the paint yet, dear!" they heard Greta call from the house and Makayla couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed expression that spread across the older demon's face. "That woman's going to be the death of me." he grumbled before reaching behind Makayla and plucking a bucket of paint off the top shelf. Makayla laughed again and looped her arm through his and they made their way inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This better work." Gabriel warned as Makayla finished painting the devil's trap on the ceiling. "Do you have a better idea?" she asked, looking down from her perch on the ladder at the angel. Gabriel grumbled something under his breath and left the living room to go stand next to Crowley in the doorway. "Why aren't you in there helping?" Gabriel asked the demon, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Because I'm the king. I don't _have_ to paint devil's traps, angel." he responded, refusing to succumb to the angels teasing. "You're no fun." Gabriel muttered before heading into the kitchen to find Greta. Makayla chuckled and started down the ladder. "He seems a little gloomy today." she commented as she came to stand next to Crowley. "I believe he's just as nervous as us." Crowley told her, taking her hands in his.

Makayla looked down at her hands and burst out laughing. "I should've been an artist instead of a demon." she joked as she looked at her red, paint stained hands. Crowley grinned and with a snap of his fingers, her hands were practically sparkling clean. "You would've made a wonderful artist, darling. Despite the fact that you can't paint a circle to save your life." he commented, referring to her rather oval shaped devil's trap in the living room. "You wanna go in and redo it? Because I'd be glad to let you and then just leave you in there." she told him, crossing her arms.

Crowley chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'd rather not get stuck because I know you'd leave me there just to make a point, love." he said, leading them into the kitchen where Greta was mixing the ingredients, with the help of a certain grumpy angel, that Crowley had brought back with him. "You forgot the angel feather, bum." Greta told Crowley and Makayla grinned at the look that came across his face. "My apologies, but I don't have a supply of them sitting around in my cellar." Crowley retorted, a little more coldly than he'd intended.

Greta shot him a look before reaching behind Gabriel's back, seemingly grasping at nothing. When she pulled, Gabriel shouted out in pain. "Ow! Hey!" he said, looking down at the old woman who happened to be holding a golden feather between her fingers. "Sorry, dear. Had to be done." she told him before dropping the feather into the boiling pot and letting it dissipate, turning the contents of the pot gold.

Crowley grinned as Gabriel looked down at the old woman in bewilderment. "What? Didn't think a little old woman such as myself would go plucking feathers from angels?" Greta asked as she put the lid on the pot, leaving it to simmer. Gabriel stood there gapping for a moment before shutting his mouth and looking to Makayla. Makayla shrugged and laughed while Crowley tried to stifle his chuckling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the kitchen for the hour they needed to let the boiling pot cool down. As soon as Greta deemed it cool enough, she pulled out a clear, corked bottle and poured the content into it before handing it to Makayla. "There you are, dear. This will keep you hidden from any and all demons, angels, and any other supernatural being out there for exactly one week." Greta explained as Makayla examined the gold liquid.

"Well, here goes nothing." she said, tipping the bottle back and drinking the entire bottle like she'd been instructed. Once it was all gone, she made a face and stuck her tongue out. "Ugh! It tastes like grape cough medicine!" she complained, handing the bottle back to Greta with a shudder as Gabriel and Crowley laughed.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." Greta announced while Makayla was still making faces due to the potion. Crowley and Gabriel nodded and left the room seconds later while Greta turned to her great granddaughter. "Show time." she said softly and Makayla felt everything come crashing down. She nodded and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I love you." Makayla said, giving her a tight squeeze before pulling away. "I love you too, sweetie." Greta replied softly and cupped Makayla's cheek.

"Everything'll be fine." she reassured her granddaughter and gave her cheek a light pat before heading into the living room to wait.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was sick. Like, in the hospital for 2 days sick and on morphine, but I'm all better now and I should be back to regular updates again. Hope you guys like this chapter. Things are going to get heated up soon! Please don't forget to review! I've missed you guys and want to hear from you again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla stood in the corner and watched in awe her _blind_ grandmother knitted. She was pulled from her daze when she heard something crash outside the house. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared from prying eyes and kept an even better eye on the woman who was being targeted. Greta only glanced up from her work and then went back to it like nothing had happened.

The lights in the room flickered a little and the temperature dropped, causing Makayla to shiver a little. Makayla looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bastard she was searching for.

"An old blind woman knitting. How cliche." they heard from a dark corner of the room. Makayla spun to look at the area where the voice was coming from and saw the outline of someone. "I've always like cliche. It means I don't have to come up with anything original. Would you have preferred if I'd been in the kitchen over a cauldron, chanting spells?" Greta retorted.

Markus came out of the shadow's and rolled his eyes. "Cut the bull, witch. Where's Makayla? I know she wouldn't just leave you here defenseless." he practically growled. "I don't think I like that tone." Greta threatened, putting her knitting down. Markus sneered at the witch and looked around the room. "She has to be here." he mumbled to himself and his eyes landed right where Makayla was standing and she could've sworn he could see her for a moment, but he ended up looking away and Makayla let out breath she'd been holding.

Markus began to circle Greta's chair, which was right under the devil's trap, and he was only inches away from the trap. Makayla glanced at her grandmother and she was caught off guard when she was roughy grabbed around the arms and a hand clamped over her mouth. "You should be more careful about the potions you use. You should make sure there isn't a counter talisman that goes with it." Markus whispered in her ear.

Greta shot up from her chair and was about to cast some kind of spell, but Markus shot her a look and the witch flew into the opposing wall. Makayla struggled against the hold of the other demon, but wasn't getting anywhere. He seemed to be stronger than she remembered. "Okay, I lied in my little letter. I not going to make you pay. Crowley's my target. You're just the bait. The angel's toy and those kids were a bonus, though." he told her with a sick laugh.

Makayla continued to struggle against the demon and started screaming against the hand that was over her mouth. "Now, now! Calm down." he cooed to her and then he began to chant something. Makayla's struggles began less and less effective and then she eventually passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley paced around in the woods about a mile from the old witch's house. It had been an hour since he and the angel left and there was not a peep from the house. The demon heard the rustle of wings behind him and turned around to see Gabriel. "Anything?" the angel asked, leaning against one of the trees and crossing his arms.

"Nothing." was the curt reply he got from the demon and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If you're that concerned, go check on her." Gabriel offered and Crowley shot him a look before disappearing.

Crowley walked up the walkway and reached for the door handle when the door opened on it's own. Crowley stepped in and cautiously made his way to the living room. Crowley looked into the living room and then rushed in when he saw Greta's unconscious body crumpled on the floor.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I don't know if I'll be able to get another one up today. If I don't I'm sorry in advance, but I've been short on time as of late. All of my teachers have decided to give massive amounts of homework at the same time and that's all I've been doing when I get home from school. It upsets me that I can't sit down and write for a little bit before I have to get ready for another day of torture. Oh well. Now that I've gotten my little rant over with, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Question: Gabriel is more powerful than Cas and he can revive the dead. Why didn't Gabriel just revive the people Markus killed?**

**Answer: Um, well, to be honest, I actually didn't think of that at the time. If I'd remembered that, I don't think the story would have headed the way it is. But I guess I could say that it's part of the plot because this doesn't follow cannon and Gabriel didn't have the ability to revive people. I'm not really sure. Sorry to confuse you.**

**A/N: I guess this chapter would take place somewhere is season 7 because of certain reasons that I can't say in this particular author's note.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley rushed over to the old witch just as she was regaining consciousness. Greta groaned a little when he helped her hand and and sat her in a chair that was against the wall. "What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "He knew. I don't know how, but he knew." was all Greta could get out before blacking out again. Gabriel appeared in the room moments later and rushed over to the demon and witch.

"What happened here?" he asked, looking down at the witch in concern. "She said he knew." was all the angel got and Crowley stood up after he was sure Greta wouldn't fall back onto the floor. Crowley stood up abruptly and began searching the house for Makayla, hoping to at least find her crumpled up and bloody in some corner and not missing completely. Crowley raced up the stairs and checked the bedrooms.

When he walked into the room they'd shared the night before, he stopped in the doorway in horror. Written on the wall on the opposite side of the door, written in what looked to be blood, was a message. Presumably for Crowley.

_Good luck finding her!_

Crowley could feel the anger bubbling inside himself and before he knew it, the lights in the room shattered. Gabriel heard the commotion upstairs and rushed upstairs, stopping abruptly in the doorway when he saw what was going on. He didn't need to ask what was going on because as soon as he saw the wall and Crowley fuming in the middle of the room. Crowley's eyes flashed red in anger before turning to the angel.

"Stay here and watch the witch." he ordered and before Gabriel could argue, the demon was gone and Gabriel had no way of finding him even if he needed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe it's a werewolf?" Sam asked, picking at strings now that he and Dean had been on the same case for two weeks. "Werewolves eat human hearts. Not boil them for stew." Dean answered, just as stressed as his little brother. "Hello, boys." came the familiar english accent, causing Sam and Dean to jump. "Crowley?" Dean shouted, shooting up from his chair while Sam grabbed for Ruby's knife.

"Calm down, princess. Your dog to. I have a request for you two." Crowley said, his voice calmer than he'd anticipated.

"What kind of request?" Dean asked skeptically. "I've lost something. Something important to me and I need help finding it." Crowley explained while the boys watched the demon with questioning eyes. "Why not just put a tracking device on it?" Sam asked, not sure why he'd come to them for help. "I did have a tracking device on it. It got left behind." Crowley said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Makayla's ring that had been left on the nightstand in Greta's house.

Sam and Dean exchanged a questioning glance and then back to Crowley. "What exactly do you want us to find?" Sam asked. Crowley rolled his eyes and explained to them what was going on, leaving out information he deemed unimportant to the hunter brothers. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to find a demon that you lost because another demon wants payback after the demon you lost killed the demon he was with. That's a lot of demons to be dealing with." Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I'm well aware of the obstacles here, squirrel. Which is why I need your help." Crowley said, trying to keep his temper. "What's in it for us?" Sam asked abruptly, causing Dean and Crowley to look to the taller man. "That's a good question, Sammy. You can't expect us to just do the King of Hell's bidding without a price. After all, it's a demon you want us to rescue." Dean confirmed.

"The location of Dick Roman." Crowley offered, knowing the boys wouldn't pass up the location of the leviathan they were hunting. Sam and Dean looked to each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. "Deal." Dean said and then an odd look came across his face. "I'm not gonna have to kiss you to seal the deal, am I?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Crowley chuckled and stepped closer to the older Winchester, his mood lifting due to the cooperation of the brothers. "Only if you want to, sweetheart." he said before snapping his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in his hand.

"Meet me at this address in three hours." he instructed before disappearing as the paper landed on the table the boys were standing around.

"Did we just agree to help the demon we've had on our asses for forever now?" Dean asked, not really sure if what had happened only moments before was just his imagination. "We _did_ just agree to help the demon that's been on our asses for forever." Sam confirmed, his voice confused and disbelieving.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I know a lot of you guys wanted to see the Winchesters make an appearance and here it is! They get to help Crowley find Makayla! Yay! Now please review! I really, really, really like to hear what you guys thought and it lets me know that you guys enjoy what I'm writing.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley appeared back at Greta's house and wasn't too surprised to see Greta and Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table, tears streaming down the old witch's face. "Any news?" Gabriel asked, looking up at the demon. "I've got backup. We'll find her in no time." was all Crowley could say as he looked to the witch. "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Greta looked to the demon and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Crowley." she said before getting up and heading for her room, wanting to be alone. "What's your plan?" Gabriel asked as Crowley sat down in the chair Greta'd been in moments before. "The Winchesters." Crowley said, a glass of Craig appearing in his hand. "Wait, Winchesters? As in Sam and Dean Winchester? Are you nuts? As soon as they find out Makayla's a demon, they'll kill her the same as they'd try to kill you." Gabriel said.

Crowley chuckled and slowly drank the whiskey in his hand, relaxing slightly into the chair. "Which is exactly why after they find her, we disappear for a while and lead them a wild goose chase. You're welcome to help, but I don't think you really want to get tangled with those boys again, but that's only an assumption based on how you've been trying to hid from them for the past four years." Crowley explained.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a rain check on dealing with those two again." Gabriel chuckled. Crowley looked to the angel and smiled. "Understandable. I do have a request though." he said, finishing off the whiskey and the glass disappeared from his hand. "What's that?" Gabriel asked, truly curious as to what the demon king wanted from him. "Stay here and keep an eye on the old bat. Makayla'll want an eye kept on her." Crowley said, glancing up the stairs to where the witch had headed.

Gabriel grinned and stood up. "I think I can handle that." he said and the next moment, Crowley was alone in the kitchen. Crowley sat in the kitchen in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and disappearing from the kitchen as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I'm glad to see you two showed up." Crowley announced, appearing outside the abandoned warehouse he'd instructed Sam and Dean to meet him at. "Yeah, well, not like we had much of choice." Dean said sarcastically, pushing off the trunk of the Impala. "You are kinda holding something important over our heads." Sam added, not bothering to move from his spot on the trunk.

"That _was_ my intention, moose." Crowley told him sarcastically, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look, enough with the bullshit! Why are we here?" Dean interjected angrily. Crowley turned to the older brother and gave him a pointed look. "I told you already. I need you to find someone for me. I have good sources that say she might be around this area. All I need _you_ to do is locate her. I'll take care of the rest and you two can go on your frolicking ways." Crowley told them bitterly.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam looked confused. "Why don't you just locate her yourself. You _are_ demon and it would be faster if you did it yourself. Why come to us for a job that could be done in half the time by yourself?" Sam asked.

Crowley looked to the younger Winchester and grinned. "Let's just say I'm putting my trust into you two, moose." Crowley told him. "You didn't answer about why this warehouse." Dean said again, his voice growing angrier. "There's a demon inside that has information on Markus. She's been two-faced for as long as I can remember and now I've got a reason to take her down. She's already strapped down and you can kill her when you're finished with her." Crowley told them.

Sam and Dean looked to each other and nodded. "All right. We'll take of it." Sam said unsurely before the brothers headed for the large, metal doors of the warehouse.

"I can't believe they agreed to help you." Gabriel said, appearing as soon as the boys were inside. "Neither can I.' Crowley agreed before following the boys inside, leaving the angel outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know where he is!" Lauren screamed when Dean splashed holy water on her face as she struggled against her bonds. "You keep saying that, but, the thing is, we don't believe you." Dean said, putting the cap back on the water bottle. Crowley stood in the corner and felt his anger rising, knowing the demon in the trap was playing the boys. Lauren screamed again when Sam ran Ruby's knife across her thigh. "I told you, damn it! I don't know where the bastard is!" she insisted.

"You keep saying that and we keep not believing you." Sam said, twirling Ruby's knife in his hands.

Sam and Dean tortured the demon for when seemed like hours until she finally broke. "3rd Street!" she yelled. "Markus is at an abandoned church on 3rd Street. You'll find Makayla there." she said, her breath breathless as she tried to regain her breath after being slashed with Ruby's knife and being splashed with holy water at the same time. Before Lauren could protest, Sam stabbed Ruby's knife into her heart, killing her.

Dean turned around to inform Crowley, only to find that the King of Hell was nowhere to be found. "Crowley?" Dean called, hoping the demon would pop out of nowhere like he normally did. But to no avail, the demon was gone and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My parents got a kitten yesterday and she's gotten pretty attached to me and I've been on babysitting duty for her. SHE"S THE MOST CUTEST THING EVER! But anyway, hope you like this update and sorry it's so late. I had the kitten sitting on my chest while I finished this chapter, so it had kitten luck and I'm sure you guys'll enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley stood outside on the sidewalk and looked up at the church. It looked as if it had once been a lovely church, but now it just looked run down. The while paint was chipping, the stained glass was broken in places, and the doors were falling off their hinges. Crowley could feel the presence of another demon, but he couldn't be sure it was Markus. For all he knew, Lauren could've set him up and he was walking into an ambush. Crowley took a deep breath and headed up the broken concrete patch, putting on a calm facade.

He didn't bother knocking and just walked through the front door, noticing how much worse the inside looked than the outside.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up." he herd, the voice reverberating off the walls and causing an echo in the empty space. "Well, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back." Crowley called, not sure where the voice was coming from. "What? That abomination you've named Queen of Hell? What makes you think she's not already dead?" Markus asked, his voice coming from a different direction than before.

"Because I'm not a moron, Markus. You know that I'd kill you instantly if she was dead. You need her for negotiations." Crowley answered, his voice more confidant than moments before because he knew he was right. "You're right, I do need her. Without her as insurance, you wont listen to what I have to say." Markus commented, his voice coming form behind the king this time.

Crowley turned around and saw Markus standing behind her with an unconscious Makayla draped over his shoulder, bound and gagged. Crowley felt the anger bubble inside of him, but he knew if he went after Markus now, he'd get Makayla hurt in the process. "I'll tell you what," Markus said, letting Makayla's body drop to the floor with a thud. Crowley cringed, but didn't move as Markus crossed his arms over his chest.

"You and I are going to talk. If I like how this goes, you can take your whore and hide. I'll let you two live peacefully without any threat of someone coming for you two." Markus told him, a smirk forming on his face. "And what exactly is it you wish to talk about?" Crowley asked, glancing down to Makayla's unconscious form. "A regime change. You should've never been made the king. The king would respect Lucifer and would've followed Lilith without question." Markus stated, his voice growing angrier.

"And you think that now Lilith is dead, you should take her place as the 'rightful heir'." Crowley concluded, realizing exactly where this was headed. "It only seems fitting considering you're nothing but a red-eyed, crossroad's demon. Up until your little abomination here, Lilith was the most powerful demon in Hell. She should've taken the throne when Lucifer was shoved back in his box thanks that Winchester." Markus ranted, nodding to Makayla.

"As a blue-eyed demon, Makayla is rightfully the Queen no matter _how_ she became one of us." Crowley growled, knowing that despite not liking the fact of having _anyone_ above him, Makayla did outrank him and could overthrow him if she wished. Luck was on his side though and Makayla had no desire to remove Crowley from his position.

Luck also seemed to be on his side when he heard a familiar rumble outside of the church, knowing that he was going to come out on top in this particular confrontation.

**A/N: Sorry for the short update. I've only been able to write for a short amount of time today and I thought I might as well get something written for you guys today. OMG! I finally finished season 8 and I balled when Crowley agreed to being cured! Sorry. Rant. Hope you like this update and I hope to get a new one up soon! Don't forget to review! PLEASE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley felt his confidence grow when he heard two doors slam outside and Markus glanced to the door. "You brought back up?" Markus asked, his voice disbelieving and devoid of the humor that was there moments before. "Technically, I didn't bring them. They just followed." Crowley grinned, slowly inching his way towards the other two demons. Markus glared at Crowley and then to the doors of the church when they burst open.

"You could've at least waited for us, damn it." Dean said angrily as they walked through the now broken door. "Was in a bit of hurry, squirrel." Crowley retorted, not liking the older winchester's attitude. "You brought the _Winchesters_ as your backup?" Markus asked, still not believing what he was seeing. "You got an issue with that?" Sam asked, holding a knife in his hand.

"You're damn right I've got an issue with that! Do have any idea how much trouble you've cause us? Another reason why you don't deserve to be the King of Hell. You're working with the enemy." Markus confirmed, a mischievous grin coming across his face. Crowley's eyes narrowed and his eyes flashed red. "Don't you _dare_ criticize me for consulting two hunters to _hunt_ down the bloody peasant who kidnapped my mate." Crowley growled, growing impatient.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Dean reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out, hiding it in his hand before anyone could see what it was. Dean muttered something to Sam before stepping away from the younger hunter and a little closer to Crowley. "It's not like we're doing this for free. He's offering us something for our..._services_." Dean said, stoping when he was a few feet away from Crowley.

Markus eyed the older hunter wearily, but didn't think too much of the movement. "What did he offer you?" Markus asked curiously, his eyes narrowing slightly in question. "Dick Roman." Sam answered, glancing between the demon and the unconscious girl at his feet. "That filth? Really?" Markus asked with a chuckle and Dean took the opportunity to rush forward, taking what was in his hand and splashing it on Markus.

Markus cried out and stepped back from the group while Sam rushed forward and collected the girl before backing towards the door. "Get her out of here, Sammy." Dean called, reaching into his jacket again and pulling out Ruby's knife. Sam glanced at his brother once more before picking Makayla up and taking her outside and into the Impala. The three left in the building heard the car start up and speed down the street, getting as far away from the church as possible without leaving town completely.

There was a slight flash of panic in Markus' eyes, but the younger demon quickly hid it. "I warned you, Crowley. This isn't going to end well if you put up a fight." Markus tried to threaten, but his voice betrayed him.

All three jumped and looked to the door when there was a loud crash outside. They were all silent as they heard footsteps coming up the cement steps. The doors burst open again, but this time, it was Dean's turn to be surprised as well. "Who started the party without me?" Gabriel asked, strolling into the church. Markus spun to Crowley and sneered. "An angel too? You're just all over the place, traitor." he said, his voice becoming confident again.

Crowley knew exactly what he was thinking. If the other demons knew he was working with an angel for no person gain, they'd loose their respect for him and would try to rebel. Crowley grinned and fixed his tie in a relaxed manner. "I wasn't the one who asked for the angel's help. He volunteered to find you and have his own revenge." Crowley stated with a grin. Markus looked confused for a second and then realization smacked him in the face.

"Her cousin." was all he could mutter and fear was evident in his voice. Markus realized her was outnumbered and went to pop out, but realized her couldn't. "What?" he asked, looking around confused. Gabriel smirked and leaned against the doorway. "Sorry, bud, but you're not going anywhere." he said, his body language relaxed, but his eyes were hard and unforgiving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean shoved Markus down in a chair and stepped out of the red paint, glancing to Crowley. "You wanna take this over? I mean, this is your gig."

Crowley looked to the demon inside the trap and smirked. "No, squirrel. I think I'll let feathers take care of this one." Crowley said, stepping away from the paint to make sure he didn't end up _inside_ the annoying trap. Dean nodded and motioned for the angel to take over.

Crowley was surprised at how sadistic the angel could truly be. He wasn't sure how long they were in the church, but it wasn't until the sun had been down for a while when they deemed the demon didn't have any information they needed. Gabriel made the request that he be the one to kill the demon and Crowley agreed, knowing that if he did it, his meat suite would end up mangled. He didn't want to have the image of her dead cousin in his mind when he went to collect Makayla.

Dean and Crowley waited outside while Gabriel took care of Markus. There was a white flash and then Gabriel came out of the church carrying Charlie's body. "What should we do with him?" Gabriel asked, causing Dean to look between the two confused. "Take him to the old witch and have him burned. Makayla wouldn't want to risk the chance of his body being used again." Crowley answered, his voice a little somber.

Gabriel nodded and was then gone. Crowley turned back to the older Winchester and raised an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?" Dean asked. Crowley only grinned slightly and snapped his fingers, taking both of them to the hotel Sam was at with Makayla.

**A/N: Sadly, the sequel is coming to a quick end. I'd love to keep it going, but I don't think I can and I'd probably start to loose a lot of you. But, good news! I'm still planning on doing one-shots for this! If you want one written, put your request in a review or PM me and I'll get it written. No guarantee that it'll be up within the day you send it (maybe it it's simple enough), but I'll get it up as soon as possible. Like I've said before, it can be literally anything. Doesn't have to follow cannon or even the plot I've created. ANYTHING GOES! So, that being said, let me know what you guys want to see and I'll write it up. Don't forget to review! I've been getting less and less reviews. I don't want to loose anyone! I'd love to get this story to **_**at least**_** 100 reviews. That would be fantastic!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of action in the last chapter, but I was short on time and I really wanted to get the chapter up because we're so close to the end.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley and Dean appeared in the hotel room and the demon's eyes immediately fell onto Makayla who was passed out on one of the beds. Sam stood up from his chair and looked to Dean. "Everything go alright?" he asked as Dean walked up to the table and emptied his pockets of a couple of bottles of holy water. "Yeah. It's taken care of." Dean answered, glancing to the demon.

Crowley walked over to Makayla and crouched down next to her, brushing some hair away from her face while she was still out, her breathing even and calm. Slipping his arms under her legs and around her shoulders, he picked her up off the bed and was about to leave when Dean cleared throat. Crowley turned around and gave the older Winchester a questioning look.

"That's it. We get your girl back and you just leave?" Dean asked, leaning against the small table. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked between the boys. "Don't get your tail into a frizz, squirrel. I'm going to take her home and then I'll be back to take you to your Leviathan." Crowley told them before blinking out of the room.

Crowley reappeared in the bedroom he shared with Makayla and laid her down in the satin sheets, his face softening when he watched her immediately relax into the bed. Crowley caressed her cheek for a moment before straightening up and grabbing a piece of parchment off the mantle of the fireplace and wrote a short note letting Makayla know where he was and that he'd be back as soon as possible, making sure to emphasize not to worry about him.

Folding the note, he placed it on the nightstand on Makayla's side of the bed and leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead before blinking out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley appeared back in the hotel room. "Hello, boys." he announced, enjoying himself when they jumped and spun around to look at him. "I believe I have a deal to uphold." he added. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before shrugging, deciding they had no better option than to trust the demon.

The boys quickly got their stuff ready and were in the Impala within twenty minutes. Crowley sat quietly in the back seat while Sam and Dean argues quietly in the front seat. "So, you gonna tell us who the girl was?" Dean asked, glancing at Crowley through the rearview mirror. Crowley raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester and chuckled. "Her name is Makayla and who she is none of your business." Crowley answered, not wanting to get into personal business with the boys.

Sam chuckled and continued to look out the window while Dean scowled and focused on the road. Crowley grinned and decided he was stuck with the boys for a while, so he let his mind wander a little to keep himself distracted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla groaned and cracked her eyes open, surprised to find that she wasn't laying on the lumpy mattress she'd been forced to lay on while being held captive by Markus. She slowly sat up and looked around to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew she was definitely home when Rownan appeared at Makayla's side of the bed whimpering. Makayla smiled at the hellhound and ran her fingers through the fur on top of his head.

Rownan made a content noise in the back of throat and pushed further into her hand, glad to have her back. Makayla jumped when another presence came into the room. Looking up, she was surprised to see Growley sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the two. Makayla turned to switch on the lamp, only to pause when she saw a note. Switching the light on, she grabbed the note and read it.

Crowley let her know that he was off with two hunters and was going to "repay them" for something and that he would be back, at the most, in a couple of days. His note made sure to insist that she shouldn't come looking for him and that he _would_ be back soon. Makayla sighed and fell back onto the bed. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how tired she still was. Putting the note back on the nightstand, she shut the light off and laid down.

Rownan jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her on Crowley's side of the bed. Makayla looked to Growley who was still sitting in front of the fireplace. "Are you gonna sit there all night or what?" she asked and Growley's ears went back and the tip of his tail began to wag. "Get your ass up here." she insisted and Growley's tail began to wag more as he approached the bed.

Makayla scooted over, pushing Rownan with her, and made room for the older hellhound. Growley hopped onto the bed and curled up next to his master's mate, resting his head on her stomach with a groan. Makayla smiled and ruffled the fur on top of his head before sleep took over and she was out again.

**A/N: Okay, so not much really going on in this chapter and I needed a filler for what I want to happen in the next few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway and please don't forget to review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I know I said that this part was taking place somewhere in season 7, but it still doesn't follow cannon. So, when Crowley took the boys to Dick Roman, I don't know what happened, but not what happened in the show. It doesn't fit with where I'm headed. Just a fair warning. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla woke abruptly when the weight of Growley's head on her stomach suddenly disappeared. Makayla opened her eyes to see Crowley removing his jacket and removing his tie. "Glad to see you're awake, love." Crowley said, giving her a tired smile. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, sitting up and trying to wake herself up. Looking around she noticed two things, it was light outside and Rownan wasn't where he was when she fell asleep. The hellhound had moved and was laying at the foot of the bed now.

"Well, you were out when I brought you home and I've just gotten back, so I'd assume a couple of days." Crowley told her, removing the last of his suit and laying down on the bed next to Makayla. "Well, I did wake up at one point and got your note, but...How long were you gone?" she asked. Crowley looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Three days." he told her, his voice curious as to what she was getting at.

"I was out for _two_ days?!" she whispered to herself. Makayla shook her head and turned to Crowley, something hitting her when he saw something she couldn't identify in his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, cupping his cheek. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, bringing his hand up to cover hers. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered, his voice reflecting the fear she thought she saw moments before in his eyes.

Makayla moved so that she was pressed up the older demon's side. She used her other hand to cup the other side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Crowley, there was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't do anything in your power as King of Hell to rescue me. After all, you're my knight in a sexy black suit." she told him, smiling warmly and lovingly at him. Crowley chuckled lightly and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you have that much confidence in me _and_ find my suit's sexy."

Makayla laughed and leaned forward to place a light kiss on the older demon's lips. "You're damn right I find the suits sexy. Not many people can pull off the posh look." she told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley woke up sometime in the middle of the night breathing heavily. It had been centuries since he'd had a bad dream. Looking down, he made sure Makayla was still fast asleep on his chest and his dream hadn't been true. Sighing in relief, she wrapped his arm tighter around the younger demon and closed his eyes again. Makayla stirred in her sleep and lazily opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, curling into Crowley more.

Crowley smiled down at her and kissed her on top of the head, glad he had made it in time to rescue her unlike in the nightmare he'd woken from. "Nothing, darling. Just a dream." he told her, running a hand over her shoulder and down her arm. "Mmm. Wanna talk about it?" she asked, her voice sleepy and her eyes closed again. Crowley chuckled and relaxed into the bed. "Don't worry about it, love." he told her.

Makayla made an intangible noise and her body immediately relaxed, her breathing evening out as she fell back to sleep. Crowley smiled warmly at the demon who was peacefully asleep and partially on top of him and grinned before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley woke up the next morning only to find himself alone in bed. A slight pang of panic struck him, but it faded as he realized that Makayla's side of the bed was still warm and that Growley was still laying in front of the fireplace. If anything had happened, the hellhound would've alerted him. Crowley got out of bed and got ready for the day. As soon as he was done, he headed for the dining room.

Walking in, Crowley found Makayla in her chair, sipping her tea, and reading the portion of the newspaper she always took from him. "Morning." she said, smiling up at him as he came in and sat down in his seat where a cup of coffee was waiting for him. "Morning, darling." he answered, picking up his coffee and taking a drink. "So, you wanna tell me what's happened since I first blacked out?" Makayla asked, folding up her portion of the newspaper and setting down on the table.

Crowley looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget what curiosity killed, love." he joked, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. Makayla laughed and moved so she was sitting indian-style in her chair. "Last time I check, I was a demon and not a cat." she countered with a grin. Crowley chuckled and sighed, leaning back in his chair to look at the ceiling. Within moments, he was telling her everything that had happened since she'd been kidnapped from her grandmother's house.

"Sounds like you had more fun than I did." Makayla commented when Crowley finished telling her everything. "The thing I don't get," she added, cradling her tea in her hands. "Why the Winchesters if their such a pain in your side?"

Crowley looked at her in question and then carefully calculated his answer. "Because they're good at what they do. I trusted them to find you and they did." he told her truthfully. Makayla smiled and stood up from her chair. Walking over to Crowley, she placed her hands on her shoulders and straddled his lap. "You know, you're not as bad as you keep putting on." she told him with a grin as his hands went instinctively to her hips. Crowley rolled his eyes and smirked up at her. "That's only something you get to see, darling."

**A/N: Two updates in one night! Whoop-whoop! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little difficult to get it to flow right. Anywho, don't forget to review (lol that rhymed!)!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla smirked as Crowley fixed his red tie, placing her hands over his and taking over. "It's not Wednesday." she stated, running her fingers over the soft silk. Crowley raised an eyebrow and watched as she fiddled with his tie. "And?" he asked, wanting to know where she was headed with this. "I thought you only wore the red one on Wednesdays?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I thought I'd mix things up a bit. After all, I remember you saying the red one was your favorite." he told her with a smirk. "The red on is my favorite." she stated, fingering his tie. Makayla leaned forward in what looked like an uncomfortable position and rested her head on the older demon's shoulder, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. Crowley grinned to himself and truly relaxed for the first time since they'd gotten back.

After a while, Makayla lifted her head and groaned. "I have to do things today." she complained, but didn't look like she was going to move. Crowley chuckled and stood up, laughing when she squeaked and clutched to him tighter. Once her feet touched the ground, her grip on him loosened and she eventually let go completely. After the initial shock wore off, Makayla glared up at Crowley.

"What was that for?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Crowley chuckled and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. "You're not the only one who has things to do, darling." he told her before disappearing from the room. Makayla rolled her eyes and smiled before leaving the dining room and heading to their bedroom to get ready for her day. Once she was ready an hour later, she walked into the kitchen, hoping to find one of the mansion staff.

"Gavin?" she asked, approaching the older demon who was possessing an elderly man. "Yes, Miss Makayla?" he said, giving the younger demon a soft smile. Gavin was always nice to Makayla even though he didn't agree with what the king had done, but he liked Makayla and they she tried to rule next to their king. "Well, I'm going to be out running some errands and I was wondering if you could tell me about these Winchester boys." she said. Gavin looked stunned for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Miss Makayla, I don't think it's wise to get involved with those boys. The king won't like it and I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased if I gave any information about them out." he told her, hoping she let the topic drop. Makayla rolled her eyes and grinned at the older demon. "Who says he needs to find out? It's not like he has a say in who I can and can't visit." she said, her voice determined.

"I'm sorry, Miss Makayla, but I can't give you the information you want. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to end up on the king's bad side. You've seen it. It's not pretty. I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that fury." Gavin told her, giving her a sympathetic look. Makayla smiled at the older demon and sighed. "I understand. Thanks anyway, Gavin."

Gavin smiled to her and bowed his head before going back to what he was doing. Makayla stood where she was for a moment and contemplated what to do next. Something hit her at that moment and she disappeared from the hallway she'd been talking to Gavin in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared in Greta's kitchen and smiled when she heard the old woman arguing with Gabriel in the living room. "I don't understand why you'd put a bookcase there! It blocks the window!" Gabriel said, standing on the opposite of the room and glaring at the bookcase in question. "Because I like it there." was all Greta said, half ignoring the angel. "But it's blocking the window!" Gabriel complained.

"I'm blind, you moron. The fact that it's blocking the window makes no difference to me. Now, if you don't mind, go away. I'd like to be alone with my granddaughter." the old witch stated, earning a funny look from Gabriel before he looked to Makayla and smiled, waving to her before disappearing. "Hi, G.G." Makayla greeted, walking forward and taking her grandmother in her arms.

"Hello, my dear. How are you feeling? Your bum came and updated me on how you were." Greta said, hugging her granddaughter. Makayla pulled away and smiled at the witch. "I'm fine. I've never felt better actually. And how about you? Crowley told me what happened when I get kidnapped." she asked as Greta sat down in her rocking chair and motioned for Makayla to sit in the plush wing back chair next to it.

"Oh I'm fine, dear. Nothing Gabriel couldn't fix up." Greta told her with a soft smile. Makayla grinned and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. "I'm glad to see you and Gabriel are getting along well."

Greta nodded and leaned down to grab her knitting bag. "I'm glad you're feel better, dear, but I know you're not here to see me." she said with a grin. Makayla began to stutter, but stopped when Greta waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You are the Queen of Hell and you've got your own agenda." Greta told her and started her knitting. Makayla grinned and stood up before kissing her grandmother on the head and headed out the front door.

Once she was out there, she called for the person she'd originally came to see. "You called?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the giant tree in the front yard that was a few feet away from Makayla. Makayla walked over and leaned next to the angel. "You know, your grandmother is awfully bossy." he added, sliding down the tree and sitting against said tree. Makayla laughed and slid down next to him.

"Yeah, but I think you like it." she told him, grinning back when Gabriel smirked at her. "So, short stuff, what's up?" he asked. "I was wondering if you could help me." Makayla said, resting her head on the angel's shoulder. "Depends on what you want." he answered, resting his head on top of hers.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review. Only a few more chapters left!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Third Person POV**

Gabriel groaned and slumped against the tree. "Why me?" he complained. Makayla laughed and looked up at the angel. "Because I know Crowley won't tell me and none of the other demon will tell me due to the fear of becoming of Crowley's bad side." Makayla told him. Gabriel gave her a funny look and then looked up at the sky. "Well, then it's obvious. Crowley's the problem. We need to get rid of him." Gabriel stated simply, closing his eyes.

"We're not replacing Crowley." Makayla told him sternly. Gabriel wrinkled his nose and stood up abruptly. "Come on. I'll take you, but don't think it's because I'm being nice. Just knowing that it'll piss that self-absorbed asshole off is worth it." Gabriel added, offering her his hand to help her up. Makayla rolled her eyes and took his hand, hauling herself up and then they were gone from the front lawn. The next moment they were standing in front of a motel.

"Here you go. Inside are the two plaid wearing, freakishly tall hunters you're looking for." Gabriel told her. "Wait! You're not going to stay with me?" she asked, spinning around to look at the angel. "Are you nuts? Those two think I'm dead and only as of a few days ago, Dean found out I was alive. I don't want to open _that_ can of worms just yet." and with that, Gabriel was gone. Makayla sighed and spun around before approaching the door.

She hesitated at the door and waited for what felt like an eternity before she finally got the courage to knock on the wood, hearing shuffling around inside after. The door opened and out popped an extremely tall blonde. "You must be Sam." she said, offering a nervous smile as she recognized the giant of a man Crowley described. "Um, yeah. And you are?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

"I'm Makayla. Makayla Collins. I was told you and your brother helped rescue me when I was kidnapped." she told him as the door opened more and revealed a shorter brunette who Makayla concluded was Dean. "You're Crowley's lackey. His demon he was looking for." Dean stated, looking over the woman standing on the other side of the door. Makayla's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked to the shorter man. "Lackey? His demon?" she asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, Crowley came to us saying that one of his demons was kidnapped by another demon for some kind of revenge." Sam explained. Makayla crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "Okay, first of all, I'm not _Crowley's_ demon. I'm not _anyone's_ demon. And secondly, I'm his _wife_. Not his _lackey_." she stated, a little more ticked than she should've been considering, knowing Crowley, they hadn't gotten the whole story.

"Wait! Wife?" Dean asked, looking at Makayla disbelieving. "Yes. Wife. I'm the Queen of Hell." she stated. "You've got to be kidding me." the boys said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's one hell of a story. Not something I'd tell the kids though." Dean stated after Makayla finished telling them her story. The _whole_ story, unlike the man she called her husband. "Yeah, that's a little more than off the wall." Sam added. Makayla looked between the boys and grinned. Sam was sitting on the edge of one of the beds while Dean was leaned up against the wall and she was glad they accepted her story. They seemed like nice enough people in her opinion.

"Though," Dean said, pushing off the wall. "I have a hard time imagining Crowley playing house husband."

"That's because you've never gotten intimate enough with me, squirrel." came the all too familiar voice of the demon in question from behind Makayla. The boys immediately became tense and Makayla rolled her eyes and looked up at Crowley. She gave him an apologetic look and ended up laughing when he winked at her. "What're you doing here?" Sam asked defensively, standing up from the corner of the bed.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd like to say it's because I missed you and wanted to see you again, moose, but I was more concerned with the fact that my wife went missing, _again_, while I was down in Hell." he said, his voice sarcastic and agitated at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes and looked to his brother. "It's not our fault you can't keep track of your...significant other." Dean said.

The look that came across Crowley's face would've made any of the lesser demons in Hell scurry in fear. "I came because you two have a reputation of killing demons. I'm just making sure my _significant other_ isn't on the other end of that bloody demon killing blade of yours." Crowley rebutted. Dean chuckled and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, well, unlike other demons, she actually knocked on our door and offered an explanation instead of just popping in and trying to kill us."

"You knocked?" Crowley asked confused, looking down to Makayla who hadn't moved from the chair she was sitting in.

"What? It seemed like the right thing to do. I didn't want to be rude." Makayla said with a shrug of her shoulders. Crowley sighed and looked briefly to the boys before looking back to Makayla. "We need to work on your demon...ness. You're far to polite. Especially to these two." he told her. Makayla's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What's wrong with these two? I think they're nice enough people."

"They're hunters. They're all about kill first, ask questions later. Especially with demons." Crowley told her, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone. "Well, I'm still here. That's gotta count for something." Makayla argued, not understanding why Crowley was so set on disliking the boys. "Um, excuse me, but is there a reason you're both here? Not that we don't like you Makayla, but I still don't understand why you're here in the first place." Sam spoke up, looking to the younger demon.

Makayla gave Crowley one more look before turning her attention to the younger Winchester. "I came to thank you. For saving me and for helping Crowley. I do understand the fact that he is a demon and hunters and demons are usually mortal enemies, but you helped him nonetheless." she told him, telling them her true intentions of showing up on their proverbial doorstep.

"Oh." was all they could say and Makayla could hear Crowley snickering next to her. Makayla shot Crowley an unamused look before looking back to the boys. "I know it sounds odd, but because I guess I'm still technically human, I thought it seemed appropriate to thank you two instead of just forget about it and never bring it up again." she clarified, hoping she didn't sound too awkward.

**A/N: Please don't forget to R&R! I'd like to know what you guys think of the closing chapters. I'm not sure how many more there will be, but not that many. Maybe 1 or 2 and then I'll start on the requests that I've gotten from you guys. Don't forget you can send me anything. I'd love to see what you guys want to see!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine-Epilogue**

**Third Person POV**

After much convincing from Makayla and promises from the Winchesters, Crowley felt safe enough to leave Makayla alone with the boys and ended up leaving. He made sure to let them know he'd be checking in one way or another every now and then and if he saw something he didn't like, he'd gut the boys. After Makayla scolded him, much to the boys amusement, the older demon left and headed back to his duties in Hell.

"Can I ask a person question?" Dean asked, looking to where Crowley had been moments before. "That depends on how person." Makayla answered skeptically. "Nothing too personal, just, how can stand living with that douche bag?" Dean asked abruptly. Makayla couldn't help but laugh, scratching the tip of her nose in thought. "You know, you're actually not the first person to ask me that. A lot of other demons have asked that exact same question. And I alway tell them the same thing. He'd not that bad once you're around him constantly. You kinda get used to his temper and attitude." she told him.

Dean seemed to contemplate Makayla's answer for a moment before nodding. "Well, I'll take your word for it. You _are_ the one living with him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared in Crowley's study, behind said demon's chair. Walking forward, she wrapped her arms around Crowley's shoulders, resting her chin on one top of his head and looking over the papers he had in his hands. "So?" Crowley asked, tilting his head a little so he could sort of see Makayla. "So, what?" she asked, removing her head from his and moving around the chair to the front.

"So, how was your rebellious attempt at thanking the Winchesters?" he asked, setting his papers down on the desk. Makayla took the opportunity and climbed into Crowley's lap, curling into him. "It wasn't an attempt. I succeeded. _And_ I got hear some stories about how mean you are." she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. Crowley tensed slightly, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. "Really? What kind of stories?" he asked, his voice only holding a slight tint of fear.

"All of them, but don't worry. I don't think of you any less. You're still a demon and I know that deep down, your not as terrible as you make yourself seem to those two." she told him simply, giving him a warm smile. Crowley relaxed and smiled back at her. "And just so you know. I don't think you're a douche." she told him, placing a light kiss on his neck.

Crowley sighed and leaned his head back so that it was resting against the chair and Makayla buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, both of them comfortable enough not to move any more until necessary.

And they didn't until Crowley had to ineffectively wake Makayla up so they could go to bed. Makayla made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat and curled into him more than she already had been. Crowley could only smile and ended up picking her up and taking her to bed.

**A/N: Yay! A fluffy ending! I'm so glad this story did much better than I expected. Thank you all who stuck with me the entire way. Next are the one-shots!**


	40. Chapter 40-Author's Note

**Chapter Forty-Author's Note**

Okay, now that both stories are finished, I'm going to start the one-shots. If you want me to write one (can be ABSOLUTELY anything like I've said before-cannon, not cannon, headcannon, goes along with my plot, goes so far away form my plot it's not mine anymore. ANYTHING!) put your request in a review or PM me. I've already gotten a couple and I'm going to start with them. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to write each one (depends on the complexity of the request), but I _will_ get them written. Also, I'm going to put this story down as complete, but I'll upload the one-shots once they're finished. Thank you all again for sticking with me! I love you all!


	41. Chapter 41: For anna3311234

**A/N: This is the letter Makayla left for Crowley before she left to hunt Markus on her own.**

**Chapter Forty-One: For anna3311234**

Crowley,

Please don't be mad, but I can't just let this slide. Markus needs to go down and I can't just sit by at let him go on like this. I'm sorry and know that I love you more than anyone and anything in this universe. I trust when you say you'll do anything to stop this bastard, but I can't sit idle and let him run free. As soon as I'm done with him, I'll be back home. I'm taking Rownan with me as a precautionary measure and I'll make sure we're safe. I promise. Please don't be angry with me. I love you and I'll be back as soon as possible.

Love, Makayla

**A/N: I know I said it was longer, but I couldn't think of much more to write without repeating myself over and over again, but this is pretty much what it was overall. Anywho, I hope you liked it, anna3311234 and sorry about the shortness. I hope it satisfied your need to know what the letter (in essence) said! Also, the next "chapter" might be a while because of the complexity of the request (meaning I can't write it in about a thousand words), but it'll be up as soon as I'm finished.**


	42. Chapter 42 (Part 1): For Frozeninspace

**A/N: This one-short is going to split into 2 parts because I want your opinion on something I'll explain in the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter Forty-Two (Part One): For Frozeninspace**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla woke to empty bed and groaned when she looked outside. The sun was already high and that could only mean she'd overslept. Dragging herself out of bed, she grabbed her phone and checked it. Her eyebrows knitted together when there was only one text from Crowley. Crowley never texted her. If he needed something and she wasn't around, he sent a demon to send his message.

Opening the text, a small smile formed on her lips.

_You've been working too hard lately. Go do something with yourself that isn't work. I'll see you later tonight. You should go visit the old hag. You haven't been to see her in a while and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you.-Crowley_

Makayla put her phone back on the nightstand and laid back down in bed. She didn't understand why, but she was so tired as late. This was the third time she'd over slept in the past month. She _never_ overslept. Deciding that Crowley was right, Makayla rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would wake her up. After waking up more, Makayla came out of the bathroom and got dressed.

Deciding to skip breakfast, she quickly checked over everything before disappearing from where she was and reappeared outside her grandmother's house. She knocked twice before opening the door and walking in, grinning as she heard the all to familiar arguing of the old witch and the witty angel coming from the kitchen. "Quit plucking my feathers, damn it!" Gabriel said, rubbing her shoulder when his wing should've been.

"Don't stand so close then." Greta said, dropping said feather into pot. "She's got a point. If you weren't so close, she'd have to get feathers from somewhere else." Makayla said, making her presence know. Gabriel only shot her a bad look before sulking away and sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello, dearie." Greta greeted, putting down what she was doing in order to properly greet her granddaughter. "Hi, G.G." Makayla greeted as she hugged the older woman.

Greta pulled away and looked at her granddaughter strangely for a moment before shaking it off and heading back to whatever concoction she was brewing up. Makayla went over and sat across from Gabriel at the table. Gabriel gave her an odd look, but masked it before she could say anything. "You look tired. You okay?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah. Just...tired." Makayla told him with a smile.

"Oh, hey, how did your little talk with the boys go?" Makayla asked Gabriel, laughing when he gave her a pained look. "It was terrible. I thought they were gonna jump me! Luckily, they didn't and they let me explain myself before giving me a lecture about how I'm not doing my part as an archangel." he told her, sounding uninterested in what the Winchesters had to say about what he did.

Makayla rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, they wanted me to give you this the next time I saw you." Gabriel added, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Dean wanted to know if you could translate it." he explained, handing the slip of paper to the demon. Makayla took the slip and read over it. "I should be able to once I get home. Crowley's got a couple of books that should make translating this easier." she said, folding the paper again and slipping it into her back pocket.

"All done." Greta announced, pouring a green liquid into a cork bottle before turing around to hand it to the angel. "Since when did I become a delivery boy?" he asked, taking the bottle from the witch. "Since you live in my house. Now take that to the boys and," she said, reaching into her apron to pull out a slip of paper. "Give them these instructions for it."

Gabriel scowled before disappearing from the chair he was sitting in. Makayla laughed as Greta rolled her eyes and sat down in the previously occupied chair. "How have you been, dearie?" Greta asked, slipping her apron off and placing it on the table. "I've been good. Burying myself in work as usual. I was ordered to take the day off and come visit you." Makayla said with a laugh.

Greta smiled and reached over to place a hand on the young girl's hand. "Are you sure you're alright? Something about you is off." Greta asked again, clearly concerned. Makayla was silent for a moment and thought. "Well, I've been really tired as of late, but other than that I feel fine." Makayla said, not understanding where her grandmother was headed with this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley looked up surprise when he heard someone summoning him. With a sigh, he dropped the paperwork he was doing and disappeared in search of the summoner.

Crowley looked around in confusion as he stood in Greta's kitchen. "Good. You came." Greta said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down in one of the chairs. Crowley was about to say something, but Greta cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Sit." she ordered, pointing to the chair across from her. Crowley rolled his eyes, but sat down anyway, knowing that despite his true dislike of the woman, Makayla would murder him if he did anything to the old broad.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging me away from my work, witch." Crowley said, crossing his legs and folding his hands under his chin. Greta was quiet for a moment, thinking over her words carefully before taking a deep breath. "I'm worried about Makayla. Something's wrong with her and I can't figure it out without a thorough examination. Doing so would only alarm her and I don't want that." the old witch stated.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one who's noticed." Crowley stated, running a hand over his chin. Greta raised an eyebrow in question, causing Crowley to sigh. "That's why I told her to take the day off. She's been off for a few weeks now and...I'm worried." he told her reluctantly. Greta thought for a moment before giving the demon a light smile. "I understand. I guess all we can do now is keep an eye on her." Greta said before standing up form her chair, Crowley following suit.

"I'll send Gabriel every now and then to check on her." Greta added before leaving the kitchen. Crowley watched as the old woman left the room and, once she was gone, returned back to his office in Hell. Sitting down in his chair, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hoped nothing was wrong with Makayla. It had been nearly a year since their run in with Markus and he wasn't ready to have another incident.

A knock on the door pulled the demon form his thoughts and he turned to the door. "Come." he called, watching as Trisha walked into the office tentatively. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but there's a new workload of paperwork for Mrs. Makayla and her replacement hasn't shown up." she announced, trying to look confident, but her voice betrayed her. Crowley rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Send the paperwork down to Olivia. Give her something to do. Also, locate Makayla's replacement and, when you find him, kill him. I can't afford to have slack." he said before disappearing from the office, deciding he didn't want to deal with work anymore for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla looked up from her book when she felt Crowley's presence appear in the room. "You're home early." she stated with a small smile. "Would the excuse 'I missed you' work?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to Makayla. Makayla laughed and put her book down on the nightstand. "Sure. Why not?" she said, leaning over and placing a kiss on the older demon's lips.

"Good." he said with a grin as she pulled away. Moving back to her spot in bed, Makayla grabbed her book and opened it to where she'd stopped when Crowley showed up. Crowley only grinned and leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes for some relaxation. It had been about a week since he'd spoken with Greta, but he couldn't figure out how to check on Makayla without stressing or concerning her.

It wasn't until about an hour later that he knew how. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the woman who was curled up in his bed fast asleep.

As carefully as he could, without waking her, he leaned over and placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes flashed red and an encrypted code formed in his mind. Pulling away, he look in confusion at the woman he loved. That had never happened in all his years as a demon. Whenever he read someone's soul, it was always crystal clear. But this time, he couldn't decipher anything that he'd gotten off the younger demon.

Looking at the clock over the fireplace, he glanced at Makayla once more before disappearing from the room. He appeared in Greta's living room and looked around for the witch. "Where are you, you old hag?" he called, knowing that if Makayla were here with him, she would've smacked him upside the head for being mean. "What do you want, demon?" Greta asked moments later, walking into the living room in her robe and ready for bed. "I've examined Makayla's soul, but...there's something wrong. I can't decipher it. It's encrypted and I'm not familiar with the symbols." he told her, putting his hands in his pockets.

Greta was silent for a moment before nodding and going over to the round table in the room, picking up a notepad and handing it to the demon. "Use this and write them down. I'll see what I can do to decipher them." she explained. Crowley took the notepad and slipped it into the inside of his coat and then Greta left the room, not bothering to say goodbye. Crowley rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before heading home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley spent the next few days trying to write down what he'd gotten from Makayla's soul and seemed like he was never going to finish. If Greta could find a way to decipher what he'd found, then it was worth the hassle. He finished writing down all the symbols that he'd gotten three days after his last visit to the old witch. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at the now filled page of odd symbols he'd never seen before.

Crowley sighed to himself and disappeared from his office and reappeared in Greta's kitchen. "About time you showed up again." Greta commented, not looking up from the parchment she was working on. Crowley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the notepad, sliding it to the witch. "Should we be doing this behind Makayla's back?" he asked, looking at the notepad as she picked it up.

"Don't tell me you're worried she'll be upset with you." Greta grinned, running her hand over the writing. Crowley only scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

Greta stood up abruptly, clutching the paper in her hands. "Wait here." she ordered before rushing towards the living room. Crowley stayed where he was and listened to the witch rummage around in the living room. He could hear her talking to herself, but from where he was, he couldn't hear anything. Greta rushed back into the room and her face was whiter than snow. Crowley sat up and was about to stand up to help her when she sat down in the chair she'd been sitting in moments before.

Greta set an old book on the table and the notepad along with it and leaned back in her chair, sighing in a way that confused Crowley. Greta was silent for a while and Crowley was becoming restless. He wanted, needed, to know what the old witch had found out about Makayla's soul. "Well," he said impatiently. "What did you find?"

Greta looked to the demon and sighed picking up the notepad. "I-I don't know how to say this." she said quietly, her voice a little rasped. Crowley could feel himself start to panic, but knew he needed to keep himself calm. "What?" he asked again, this time more forcefully. Greta took a deep breath and looked up at the demon sitting across from her. "The reason you couldn't read Makayla's soul is because she's pregnant. Because Makayla is still physically human, the baby is half demon and half human. Her soul's been encrypted to keep the baby safe from other demons." Greta explained solemnly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't think of a way to make this flow right for the longest time. But, I got it done. Now for what I want your opinion on. Makayla is pregnant and I want to know what you guys think the babies gender and name should be. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	43. Chapter 43 (Part 2): For Frozeninspace

**A/N: Okay, so, I know I asked you guys for a gender and a name, but I was talking with a friend and was given this brilliant idea. I hope you all like it! Also, just an FYI, I've never been pregnant, nor do I plan on being pregnant anytime soon, so I'm sorry if this isn't up to par or anything about pregnancies.**

**Chapter Forty-Three (Part Two): For Frozeninspace**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley was stunned into silence as he just sat there and stared at the witch. Greta raised an eyebrow at the demon. "I tell you your wife is pregnant with the cambion and you've got nothing to say." she said, her voice slightly angry. Crowley let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and then he was gone. Greta slumped back in her chair and ran a tired hand down her face. "This is going to be interesting to say the least." she said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley appeared in his study and looked around, knowing the demon in question was around somewhere. His eyes landed on the curled up ball in the window seat with an open book sprawled in her lap. Crowley walked over and kneeled down, removing and closing the book before brushing a few strands of hair from her face and then cupping her cheek while rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. Makayla stirred in sleep, pushed further into his hand.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, letting him know she was somewhat awake. Crowley took in her half-asleep form before answering. "Nothing, love." he told her, smiling. "Nothing at all." he added, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. Makayla made a content noise in the back of her throat and she fell back to sleep. Crowley smiled and tucked his arms under her legs and shoulders before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. After he laid her in bed, her left the room and headed back to his study.

Sitting down in his chair, he sighed. He needed a plan. There were going to be many unhappy demons after they found out there was going to be a cambion. Not to mention the cambion born of the King and Queen of Hell. That would just make things more difficult. He also couldn't just _tell_ Makayla that she was pregnant. That would let her know he'd been going behind her back and he knew all too well that she would not be happy with him for it. She would have to discover it on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla woke up and groggily opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly when she found herself in the bedroom and not in the study. She quickly laid back down when she became extremely nauseous. Squeezing her eyes shut, she laid there as still as possible and hopped it would wash over. She heard the door open, but refused to open her eyes, knowing if she did, she'd start to feel sick again.

She felt the bed dip slightly and then a cool washcloth being placed on her forehead. "I think I have the flue." Makayla sighed, leaning into the washcloth. She heard a deep chuckle and she couldn't help but smile. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the demon. "What makes you think that, darling?" he asked, flipping the washcloth over to the cooler side. Makayla closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed. "I feel terrible. Can demons even get sick?" she asked, looking up at him in question. Crowley chuckled and removed the washcloth, brushing some hair off her forehead.

"You forget, love, you're not a proper demon. Anything's possible." he told her, kissing her on the forehead. "Well, if you _are_ sick, I'm going to have to insist you stay in bed." Crowley told her, his voice a little off. Makayla nodded and smiled up at him. Crowley smiled back and got up from the bed. "I've got paperwork that needs to be sorted and looked over, but if you need anything, call. I'll be here faster than you can finish my name." he told her with a smile.

"I know you will." Makayla laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Crowley left the room, Makayla sighed and dropped onto the bed. After moments of staring at the ceiling, she sat up and leaned over to open the drawer on her nightstand. Pulling out her laptop, she logged on and opened her web browser. She wanted to know what she had and if she was right about it being the flu. Deciding to type in all her symptoms into the search engine, she started listing: headache, nausea, lower back pain, and fatigue.

Her heartbeat sped up when she saw all the top search results: pregnancy. Tentatively clicking on the top result, she read the article. Everything was the same except the morning sickness. Even the tender breasts was accurate after Makayla read it and realized she hadn't really noticed until that moment. Closing her laptop, Makayla took a deep breath. She had no idea how to take this. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, she just wasn't sure if she was ready.

Not to mention she had no idea how Crowley would react. She didn't even know if he wanted kids. She always thought demons couldn't have kids so she never brought it up. Now it was practically thrown in her face and she had no idea how to handle it. She needed to talk with someone and fast. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her jacket and went to see the only person she knew she could talk to without it getting back to Crowley until she was absolutely ready.

"Gabriel?" Makayla called as she appeared in the angel's room at her grandmother's house.

"What's up, chicken butt?" Gabriel asked, coming into the room from the hallway. "Can I talk to you?" she asked as the angel sat down on his bed. "Of course." he answered, pulling her down to sit next to him. "Is this about you being pregnant?" he asked before Makayla could get her starter out. "What? How did you know?" she asked, a little surprised and slightly angry. "Come on, Makayla. I'm an angel. If you're pregnant with a cambion, I'd know." Gabriel told her softly, giving her a comforting smile.

Makayla looked down at her hands and bit her lip. At least know she _knew_ she was pregnant. "Okay, so now that I know for certain I _am_ pregnant, how do I tell Crowley?" she asked, looking up at the angel. Gabriel was about to answer and then he stopped himself to think of what to say. "Um...I-I have no idea. I never thought anyone would have to tell the King of Hell he was going to be a father." he said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean it's not something you can just bring up in casual conversation."

Makayla laughed lightly and leaned against the angel. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Gabriel laughed to and wrapped his arm around the young demon. "We'll think of something. I promise." he reassured her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared back in the bedroom after about an hour and a half of the two trying to figure out how Makayla could tell Crowley he was going to be a father. Makayla was still worried that he wouldn't want to be a father. She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and went to find the demon in question. She didn't have to search long because she had been almost certain he was still in the study.

Opening the door, she looked inside to see the demon siting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with half a glass of Craig. Makayla smiled and walked into the room, walking over to his chair. Crowley looked at her and smiled. "Good to see you up and moving again, darling." he said, placing his glass down on the desk. "Well, I guess I've got a reason to be up and about." she said, taking the opportunity to take her unusual spot in his lap.

Crowley wrapped his arms around the younger demon once she was situated. "I'm guessing you're feeling better." he commented while Makayla laid her head on his shoulder. "Um...kinda." she said, knowing that this was going to be the beginning of a very long conversation. "Kinda?" Crowley questioned. "Well, I'm still feeling a little off, but...I think I might know what it is." she said, refusing to look up at him.

Crowley was silent for a moment before looking down at the woman in his lap. "Makayla, love, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. Makayla turned her head to the side and mumbled something into his shoulder. Makayla knew she was completely going off the track she'd planned out, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't working the way she wanted it to and there was no way she could get back on track at this point.

"Makayla, darling, you need to tell me what's going on so I know what to do." he told her softly.

"I'm pregnant." Makayla blurted out seconds after Crowley finished his sentence. Crowley was silent for a moment and Makayla groaned, burring her face in his shoulder again. "You're upset." she groaned, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Crowley shifted and took Makayla's face between his hands, wiping away the tears that escaped. "I couldn't be happier." he whispered, kissing her on the forehead before kissing her on the lips. "Really?" Makayla asked, looking up at the older demon.

"Makayla, nothing makes me happier than knowing you're going to be the mother of my child." he told her, with a soft smile. Makayla smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Crowley chuckled and hugged her back, placing a light kiss on her shoulder with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You do know that you're going to have to be under supervision from now on, right?' Crowley said as they laid in bed, Makayla curled up next to him and slowly fading into sleep. Makayla crinkled her nose and groaned. "Don't fuss. I'm not letting something happen to you again. I'm going to have Growley with you at all times. Rownan will come with me instead." Crowley told her, grinning.

"I don't think we'll have to tell my grandmother. Gabriel knew even before I did so I'm sure she's gotten it out of him." Makayla said. Crowley chuckled and ran his hand up and down the younger demon's arm. "I'm almost positive she pried information from the angel." he said, knowing he'd have to talk with Greta before Makayla did. "Are demon pregnancies that different from humans?" Makayla asked after a stretch of silence.

"Well, there haven't been that many demon pregnancies. Only one in my time as a demon and only two more before that. But from what we've learned from them, the first couple of months should be the same. Then around the sixth month, you'll probably end up on bed rest because of the strain it'll put on your body. Nothing too serious though." Crowley told her. Makayla nodded and a wave of tiredness washed over her and in moments she was asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nine Months Later (A/N: I have absolutely no idea how the actual pregnancy thing works, so I'm going to have to skip it. I would ask my mom considering she was on complete bed rest when she was pregnant with me, but she's out of town right now and won't be back till next weekend. I apologize for any disappointment.)**

Crowley had been right. At around six months, Makayla was put on bed rest and Greta was there practically every day to take care of Makayla and to keep her company when Crowley couldn't. Now was the moment they'd been waiting for and the King of Hell had been ordered by the old witch to be anywhere but Makayla's old bedroom, where Makayla was located at the time.

It had been a good three hours since Greta had sent Gabriel to find Crowley and let him know that Makayla had gone into labor. Now the two were sitting in the study, Gabriel lounging in the window seat and Crowley at his desk. Every now and then screams could be heard throughout the house, causing Crowley to cringe each time. Gabriel had tried to reassure the demon, but it didn't help.

They only thing that would ease his mind would be when the old witch walked through that door and told him Makayla was fine and whether he had a son or daughter.

He didn't receive that relief until four hours later. Greta walked into the study and both men's heads snapped up to look at her. "Makayla's perfectly fine. And I'd start worrying about boys if I were you." Greta said with a smile. Crowley stood up from his chair and walked over to the old woman. He then surprised everyone, including himself, by hugging the woman. "Thank you." he said and truly meant it.

Greta smiled and hugged him back. "Don't thank me, demon. You're just my great great granddaughter's father." she told him. Crowley rolled his eyes and pulled away before leaving the room. "I'd be careful. She wasn't too happy with you while pushing that little rascal out." she called, causing Gabriel to chuckle. "Well, _that_ was weird." he said, referring to the hug. "This all's been making me think. When are you moving out of my house and going to have your own family?" Greta asked, raising an eyebrow at the angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley walked into the room and the sight he saw was one he knew he'd never forget. Makayla was propped against the headboard and she was cooing over the bundle in her arms. Despite the woman he loved looking the most exhausted he'd ever seen her, he couldn't help but think she'd never looked more beautiful. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come meet your daughter?" Makayla asked, looking to him.

Crowley smiled and walked forward sitting on the edge of the bed. Makayla moved the blanket so that the baby's face could be seen and Crowley instantly fell in love with child in his wife's arms. "She's beautiful." he said, a smile forming on his face. Makayla laughed and shifted to hand the baby over. Makayla smiled as Crowley took the baby as if it was the most precious thing in the universe. And in mind's, she was.

"Have you thought of name?" Crowley asked as he held his daughter. "So you're keeping your promise?" Makayla asked, leaning back to watch how Crowley interacted with their baby. "Of course. After all, you've been with her for nine months already." Crowley said. Makayla grinned, both from what Crowley had said and the sight that was before her. "Well, I've decided on a name." Makayla said and Crowley didn't miss the mischievous tone. Crowley raised an eyebrow and he knew she was up to something.

"Well, her name is Deanna Samantha Collins." Makayla said, grinning. Crowley looked at the woman across from him for a moment, shocked. "No. Absolutely not. We are _not_ naming our daughter after those two denim clad giants." Crowley said. "Too bad. You made a promise and I expect you to keep it. After all, payback's a bitch." Makayla said innocently. "Not even I'm that evil." Crowley said.

"Well then it'll give you two incentives to not nock me up again. One, I am not going through that a second time and two, if we do end of having a second child, his name will be Samuel Dean Collins or Samantha Deanna Collins if it's a girl." Makayla told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Crowley sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine. You win. It doesn't matter. She's perfect no matter who she's named after." Crowley said, looking down to the sleeping form in his arms.

Looking up, he found Makayla had fallen asleep. Crowley grinned and stood up before walking over to the small baby basket at the end of the bed and laid Deanna inside. Walking back over to the bed, he carefully moved the young demon so she was laying down instead of sitting up and covered her up, kissing her on the forehead. Going back over to the basket, he picked Deanna up again and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Crowley sat there for what felt like forever just looking at the wonder in his arms. She looked exactly like Makayla, red hair and everything. He didn't find very many things cute, but Deanna was adorable. If he were to look back on when he had first become a demon, he never would have thought that he would be the King of Hell, have a wonderful, beautiful wife, and never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would be a father.

With one last smile to Deanna, he laid her back down in her basket and left the room, wanting to talk with Greta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She'll be weak for a couple of days, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Greta said as they sat in the study after Crowley came back. Crowley nodded and relaxed. "So they'll both be fine?" he asked. Greta nodded and stood up from the red leather wingback chair in front of the fireplace. "Well, I'm going to take this lazy piece of work home and I'm going to leave you to your new family. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I raised two boys and one girl." Greta said, looking to Gabriel who was passed out cold in the window seat.

"Also, girls are much easier than boys." she added before smacking the angel on top of the head with a newspaper. Gabriel jolted away and looked up at the witch with a bad look. "Time to go home." she told him, using the same innocent voice Makayla liked to use with Crowley, hiding the newspaper behind her back. Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching before placing his hand on the older woman's shoulder and then they were gone, leaving Crowley alone to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Weeks Later**

Makayla was surprised at how fast her old room had been redesigned for the nursery. It took the demons doing it less than half an hour to get it finished and it looked perfect. And, just like she requested, the walls were a light pink and there were little dinosaurs painted everywhere. The biggest thing, though, was the hardest thing for Makayla to find.

The old stuffed panda bear she'd had when she was little. She found it in the warehouse where she'd stored her mom and dad's valuable items after their run in with Lilith.

She was about to open the door to the nursery, but stopped when she heard someone talking inside the room. Pressing closer to the door, she listened in on what was going on in the room. "You are a very lucky girl, kitten. A mother who thinks you're the most wonderful thing in the universe. A father who loves you to end of said universe. Three uncles who, besides being an angel and hunters, absolutely adore you. And a grandmother who would do anything for you. The only drawback is the men you're named after." she heard Crowley say and she couldn't help but laugh.

Opening the door, the sight that she saw melted her heart. Crowley sat in the rocking chair, feeding their daughter while gently rocking. If she could see one sight for the rest of eternity, this would be it. The two people in the world she would give her life to protect and they were bonding in the best way she could think of. Deanna was quickly becoming a daddy's girl and Makayla couldn't help but think it was cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I personally think she's got you wrapped around her cute little fingers." Makayla said, walking in and placing the panda bear on the shelf opposite of the cradle. "Is that such a bad thing?" Crowley asked, smiling up at her. Makayla laughed and leaned down to kiss him, running her hand through his hair. "Not yet. But don't come complaining to me when she uses it against you when she's older." Makayla told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Six Months Later**

Makayla smiled as she took Deanna's hands and clapped them together, laughing when Deanna did. Deanna could now sit up on her own and was becoming much more active. Not to mention how fast she was growing. She hadn't mastered crawling yet, but was getting there. Crowley walked into the room and smiled at the two. "And how are my two favorite girls?" he asked, walking over to where Makayla was lying on the floor with Deanna sitting on her stomach.

Deanna looked up at Crowley and gave him a toothy smile before reaching up for him. "Daddy!" she said, causing both parents to absolutely stop what they were doing. "Oh god! Her first word!" Makayla said as Crowley bent down to pick up the child. Makayla stood up and Crowley smiled, kissing Deanna on the forehead before kissing Makayla. After a while of cooing over her first word, Deanna started to doze off and Crowley ended up taking her upstairs for her nap.

Walking back into the living room, he sat down on the couch next to Makayla. "So, do I get bragging rights for her first word being daddy?" Crowley asked, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Makayla's shoulders. "Psh. Definitely not." Makayla scoffed with a smile. "Your head's big enough as it is." she added. "Maybe we should have another one." he told her, leaning down to place a kiss on her shoulder. "Are you nuts? We just had one a couple of months ago and you want another one? You better wait a couple of years before we even _consider_ having another." Makayla told him and Crowley couldn't help but laugh.

"Fair enough." he told her. Makayla smiled and relaxed into him, getting comfortable before eventually falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three Months Later**

"Crowley! Get in here! Hurry!" Makayla called from the nursery and Crowley made his way into the room quickly, concerned that something was wrong. "Wha-" he was about to ask, but the sight in front of him answered his question. Makayla was kneeling on the floor with Deanna and Deanna was standing up on her own like she'd been doing recently. Crowley was about to enter the room but Makayla stopped him. "Wait there and call her to you. She's been trying to walk all morning." Makayla told him.

Crowley kneeled down in the doorway and held his arms out. "Come to daddy, kitten." he said. Deanna turned towards Crowley with a smile and stumbled forward. Makayla caught her around the waist before she could hit the ground and stood her up again, keeping a close proximity in case she started falling again. She made it half way to Crowley when she stumbled again, but once she was up right again, she was off again.

Deanna stumbled into Crowley's arms and placed a kiss on his cheek when he wrapped his arms around her small form. "I'm so proud of you, kitten." Crowley beamed, picking the girl up and giving her a light squeeze. "Next thing we'll know she'll be getting into _everything_." Makayla laughed, running her fingers through the child's dark red curls. "She already does." Crowley said, his voice a little distasteful, but Makayla knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It was really difficult to write considering the only kids I've ever had to deal with were already at least 4 years or older. But I did my best and that's what counts! I know this chapter was extremely vague, but I plan on explaining some more things in the next request. Please don't forget to review! We're so close to 100 reviews!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: This is more of a filling in the blanks from the last two chapters and not really a request. A lot of you wanted to see what it was like when the boys first met Deanna and how they'd react to Crowley being a father, so here it is.**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Third Person POV**

**Four Years Later (From Chapter 43)**

"Deanna! Come down!" Makayla called up the stairs. She waited a few moments before she heard thudding against the wood floors. "No running in the house!" she called again. The thudding slowed down and moments later, Deanna was bounding down the stairs. Makayla had to cringe when Deanna began to insist on picking her own clothes. She was currently wearing light purple tights, a hot pink skirt, and a green sweater with flower barrettes of different colors in her fire engine red hair.

Makayla had to give her credit though. It was colorful.

Makayla opened her arms and picked Deanna up, resting her on her hip. "Are you ready?" she asked, brushing some hair behind Deanna's ear. "Where are we going?" she asked and Makayla couldn't keep the grin from her face. Deanna had a hint of Crowley's accent and it was adorable. "We're meeting your dad at the park. He has a surprise for you." Makayla told her. "What is it?" Deanna asked, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Makayla told her, bopping her on the nose before disappearing from the base of the stairs.

The two reappeared in the park and Deanna began to get restless. Makayla laughed and let the rambunctious child go. As Deanna ran to the swing set, Makayla felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I'm guessing the surprise doesn't interest her as much anymore." she heard Crowley say as he pulled her closer to his chest. "What did you expect? She's only five!" Makayla laughed, resting her head on the other demon's chest. "What's the surprise?" Makayla asked after a moment.

"Well, I got word that the Winchester's were in town and I thought Deanna would like to visit with them." Crowley explained and Makayla couldn't help but smile. "Aww. That's so sweet!" Makayla said, twisting around to smile up at him. Crowley scowled at her and gave her a light squeeze. "Don't over think it, darling. I'm only looking out for my kitten." he said. "My ass." Makayla laughed and wiggled out of his hold.

Crowley shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched Makayla walk over to the swings. Crowley walked over and sat at the picnic table. He couldn't believe how big Deanna had gotten over the span of five years. It seemed like only yesterday he was rocking her to sleep each night. Now she was choosing her own clothes and was starting school in less than two years.

"She's gotten big." he heard from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he wasn't too surprised to see the two plaid clad giants. "Hello to you too, boys." Crowley said. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Just as Crowley was going to remake, Deanna came out of nowhere and practically tackled Dean. "Uncle Dean!" she exclaimed, causing Sam and Makayla to laugh. "Hey there, kiddo." Dean laughed, smiling at the child now wrapped in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**About Five Years Ago (Flashback)**_

"_Why are we here, Crowley?" Sam asked, standing in the middle of said demon's study. "Do I always have to have a reason to visit with you, moose?" Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger Winchester from his chair. "Yeah well, the last time we were here, you _ordered_ us to kill Lucifer so you could take over Hell." Dean countered from next to his brother. Crowley rolled his eyes and stood up from the desk chair. "Would it make you feel better if I said it was Makayla who wanted to see you two?"_

_The boys exchanged a look before turning back to the demon. "Yeah." Sam said. "We like her more than we like you." Dean added with a smile. Crowley rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I'll go get the queen then." he said, chuckling a little to himself._

_Crowley left the study and went into living room down the hall where Makayla was with Deanna. He had to pause for a moment and stare in wonder at how beautiful the sight was. Pulling himself back together, he walked over and placed a hand on the younger demon's shoulder. Makayla looked up and smiled at Crowley before standing up and handing the baby over. "I'm guessing they kicked you out?" she asked with a grin, keeping her voice lower than normal so she didn't wake the smallness in Crowley's arms._

"_Not at all. They just stated they'd rather see you than me." he said with a smile. Makayla could only laugh a little, not understanding how he could act like it didn't bother him that boys clearly didn't like him. She put it off as him not really liking them either. Makayla shook her head and kissed Crowley on the cheek before leaving the living room and heading for the study._

_Opening the door, she waked in and smiled at the two hunters. "I've missed you guys!" she said, walking over and hugging each of them. "We've missed you two. You were out of action there for a while. We tried to ask Gabriel, but he wouldn't spill the beans." Sam said, hugging the woman. "Well, let's just say I was a little preoccupied." she said with a laugh. "With what?" Dean asked._

"_Well, let me start with this. You two technically saved my life, right?" she asked and both boys nodded. "So, as a thank you and sort of revenge on Crowley, there's someone I'd like you both to meet." she explained and before they boys could comment, she walked over to the door and stepped out before coming in moments later carrying a sleeping baby in her arms and Crowley not that far behind her._

"_I'd like you both to meet Deanna Samantha Collins, the Princess of Hell in other words." Makayla said, coddling the sleeping girl. Crowley chuckled when the boys just stood there stunned and speechless. "You're a dad?" was the first thing that came out of Dean's mouth. "Don't be jealous, squirrel. You're still the only one for me." Crowley remarked, causing Makayla to shoot him a warning look._

"_You named her after us?" Sam asked, his voice disbelieving as he looked at the infant in Makayla's arms. "Of course." Makayla laughed and then smiled softly at the younger brother. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. Sam looked up at her and shook his head. "Um, no. Defiantly not. I'm not good with kids." he said. Makayla rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Come on, cradle your arms. You're not going to break her." Makayla told him, placing the child in his arms after he tentatively did as he was told._

_Dean laughed as Sam got a terrified look on his face as he held the little one and Makayla turned to him. "Don't laugh. You're next." she told him._

_Sam handed Deanna back over to Makayla and she approached Dean. Dean held his hands up and shook his head. "I don't do kids." he told her. Makayla raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. "This isn't an option, Dean. Now do I really need to instruct you too?" she asked. Dean sighed and cradled his arms so Makayla could pass over the baby._

_Makayla laughed when Deanna awoke from her nap and began crying in Dean's arms. It had to be the perfect timing. And seeing the look on Dean's face was priceless. "What do I do?" he asked, slightly panicking. "Hand he over to Crowley and he'll take her upstairs." Makayla instructed, hiding her laughs. Dean did as he was told and Crowley took Deanna upstairs to feed her before putting her back in the cradle._

_As soon as Crowley left the room, Makayla knew the questions were going to flow. "How's he as a _dad_? I mean, because he's a dick as a demon." Dean asked and Makayla smiled softly. "He's a wonderful father. She's only a couple of days old, but he seems to natural. He told me about his son when he was human, but I think this is different. I don't think he wanted kids then. Hell, I don't even know if he wanted kids this time, but he's wonderful with her." Makayla told them._

"_And don't forget there are two completely different sides to him. He might be a dick around you and others, but when he's here with me and now Deanna, he's a completely different person." she added._

_The boys were silent for a moment, taking in what she had said before Sam spoke up. "She has black irises. Why's that?" he asked. Makayla took a deep breath and sighed. "I have no idea. I asked Crowley the same thing when she first opened her eyes, but he didn't know either." Makayla told him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present (End Flashback)**

"How you doin', hobbit? You've gotten big in the past year since I've seen you last." Dean asked, ruffling Deanna's red curls. "I start school soon!" she said excitedly. "Really? That doesn't sound like much f-OW!" Dean was about to say, but Sam smacked him upside the head. "That's great, Deanna. I'm sure you'll love it." Sam told her and Deanna smiled brightly at the younger hunter.

Deanna jumped off Dean lap and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come push me on the swing, Uncle Sammy." she said, jumping up and down. Sam laughed and followed after the kid, not really having much of a choice when she started pulling him along. "Are you really sending her to school? She's still a cambion." Dean asked once Deanna was out of earshot. "Oh, trust me. We've spent hours talking about this. We decided to send her to a private school. The one in a couple of towns away. It only has about five-hundred students. We don't want her to be with so many kids, but we still want her to be able to go to school. It was this or have one of the other demons tutor her." Makayla explained, watching as Sam pushed her daughter on the swing set.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of demons out there who aren't happy about Deanna existing?" Dean asked, noticing the cold tone of Makayla's voice at the mention of another demon around her child. "Of course not, squirrel. The cambion is supposed to be a soldier of Lucifer. Not a child. I've already had to deal with a group that was scheming to get rid of Deanna." Crowley said coldly.

"Well, if you ever need someone to look after her or have her hid somewhere for a while, Sam and I are always willing to take her. She'd be perfectly safe in the bat cave. Not to mention I'm _know_ Gabriel would do everything in his power to keep her safe." Dean told both of them. Makayla smiled and pat Dean on the hand. "Thanks, Dean. That means a lot. To both of us." she told him.

**A/N: Yay! Protective Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy! I hope you guys like this chapter. You're really lucky I got a senior skip day or this chapter wouldn't have been up until the weekend. Anyway, please don't forget to review! We've hit 100! Don't stop now!**


	45. Chapter 45 (Holiday-Part 1)

**Chapter Forty-Five (Part 1-Halloween): For XX-SchitsoManiacLuver-XX**

**Third Person POV**

"Oh, come on, Makayla! She's five!" Gabriel complained. "Exactly. She's _five_. I don't want her out there and have something happen. Do you know how easy it is for people to kidnap kids at Halloween? Not to mention how many demons are out there _just_ for the holiday." Makayla argued. "Nothing's going to happen if I'm there with her! Come on! She a kid! Kids should go trick-or-treating!" Gabriel tried again. Makayla was about to counter his argument again when Greta sat down at the table with her coffee. "Would it make you feel better if the boys went too? I heard they're going to be in town around that time and I'm sure they'd love to go with Deanna." she asked, trying to support Gabriel, but appease her granddaughter.

Makayla sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, that would make me feel a little better, but I'm still not completely sure. I'll talk with Crowley later and see how he feels about it." Makayla said after a moment. "I don't see why you're so worried. Your parents used to take you every year and nothing went wrong." Greta commented. "I wasn't a half-demon with the ability to destroy the universe at whim." Makayla said dryly. Greta laughed and leaned over to pat Makayla on the shoulder.

"I remember one year you went as a cow. It was adorable." Greta laughed. Makayla groaned and covered her face. "Please don't go into the 'when Makayla was little' stories, G.G." Makayla begged. "There was another year you went as a witch and I remember how much a fit your mother threw about it. She thought there was someway you'd learned about your lineage." Greta continued, ignoring Makayla's plea.

The rest of the morning went on with Greta telling Gabriel about Makayla's past halloweens and Gabriel only sat there and smiled at Makayla, knowing he had ammo against her if she ever did anything he didn't agree with. He now had the perfect, embarrassing, blackmail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours of pure embarrassment, Makayla appeared back at the mansion. She felt a wave of depression pass over her when she realized how quiet the house was now that Deanna had started school. Shaking her head, Makayla slipped her coat off and hung it on the rack before heading upstairs to the study where she knew Crowley would be. She heard voices in the study and paused outside the door.

"No reports as of late, sir. I think you've made it quiet clear that the child is not to be harmed." she heard one of the lesser demons report. "Good. I still want patrols out just to be on the safe side." Crowley said. When she felt the presence of the other demon leave, she guessed he had left with his new orders. Walking into the office, she wasn't too surprised to see Crowley at his desk going over deal reports.

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. "How was your visit at the old hag's?" Crowley asked, looking up from his papers. "It was fine, but...I guess I just miss spending most of my day with Deanna." she told him. Crowley smiled and she knew he felt the same way. "Well, she's getting older. It's going to have to be something we accept." he told her.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Next thing we know, she'll be graduating from high school." Makayla groaned, not liking the sound of that. "Now _that_, I don't like. _That_ means boys." he said, causing Makayla to chuckle. "She'll need to start her training soon. That spell Greta put on her wont last forever. It was only supposed to last five years. Soon she'll be able to use her full power." Crowley added. Makayla sighed and closed her eyes. "I know." she whispered.

They were silent for a moment and then Makayla remembered something. "Oh, so I was talking with Gabriel-" she started and Crowley laughed. "That's never a good way to start a conversation, love." he told her. Makayla decided to ignore him and continued on with what she was saying. "I was talking with Gabriel and he wants to take Deanna trick-or-treating this year. I told him no, but then G.G. said that the boys might be able to go with them. I told them I'd think about it and then talk you." she explained.

"The boys would be going with them?" Crowley asked, contemplating the idea and Makayla nodded her head. He was silent for a moment before deciding. "I'll let her go, but I want Growley _and_ Rownan with them. That way there's no chance of anything happening. No demon in their right mind would go up against an angel, two hunters, and two hellhounds." he told her and both of them jumped when some yelled in excitement. "Gabriel, are you eavesdropping?" Makayla called, already knowing the answer.

"No!" she heard the angel yell from outside the door, then they heard a flap of wings, and then silence. Makayla and Crowley could only laugh and then Makayla looked at the clock. "I'm going to go pick Deanna up and then I'll tell her the good news I guess." she said with a laugh before kissing Crowley on the cheek before leaving the study and heading downstairs to get her coat. Slipping it on, she headed outside and got in the car that was waiting for her.

"Hello, Gavin." Makayla greeted as she got into the backseat of the sleek black car. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Makayla." the older demon answered with a small smile. "Picking up Miss. Deanna?" he asked, starting the car. Makayla nodded and they were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla got out of the car and waited for Deanna when she heard the bell ring. Throughout the swarm of children, Makayla noticed that Deanna wasn't with them, but in the doorway with her teacher, Ms. Valentine. When Deanna pointed to her mother and waved, Makayla waved back and she became skeptical when the teacher began to approach her. Makayla smiled as Deanna came up and hugged her mother. "Hi, sweetie. How was school?" she asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Good!" Deanna said with a smile. Makayla smiled back and ran her fingers through the child's red curls. "Mrs. Collins, I was wondering if I could talk with you about Deanna." Ms. Valentine said, making herself known. Makayla nodded and looked back down at Deanna again. "Why don't you get in the car. I'm sure Gavin'll be happy to see you." she told the child and Deanna nodded before opening the back door and climbed into the backseat. When the door closed again, Makayla turned back to the teacher. Ms. Valentine smiled at Makayla and stretched out her hand. "I'm sure we've met before, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Taylor Valentine. I'm your daughter's teacher." she explained, shaking Makayla's hand.

"Is there something wrong? Is Deanna not getting along well with the other children?" Makayla asked concerned. "Oh, no! She does fine with other children. I wanted to talk with you about her work." Taylor said, handing out the folder that she had been carrying with her. Makayla took the folder and opened it, looking at what looked to be homework and classwork. "I'm confused, I don't see anything wrong." Makayla commented, leafing through the papers.

"The thing is, Mrs. Collins, some of this work is way above her grade level and she's getting perfect scores on them." Taylor explained. When Makayla didn't say anything she smiled and took the folder from her. "I was wondering what your thoughts were of her going into a higher grade level? As you've seen, she's very capable of doing the work and I think she would be better off." Taylor said.

"Oh, um...well...I-I'm not really sure." was all Makayla could say, shock clearly written on her face. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to discuss it with your husband. And Deanna as well. I'm not saying she needs to be advanced, I just think she'd be better off." Taylor explained. Makayla nodded and smiled. "All right. I'll talk with my husband tonight."

"Also, I'd like to inform you of Deanna's social interactions with the other children. She gets along fine with them during class, but when they go out for recess, she always seems to go off on her own. When I asked her about it, she told me she was playing with her dog, Growley. I was wondering if you knew she had an imaginary friend." Taylor went on. Makayla had to keep herself from laughing and cleared her throat instead, nodding her head.

"Yes. We were aware." Makayla said. "Good. It's normal for children her age. I just wanted to let you know in case you weren't aware. Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure Deanna is ready to head home." Taylor said and shook Makayla's hand again. Makayla shook the teachers hand again and waited until Taylor was inside before looking down to her right. "I never would've associated a hellhound with an imaginary friend." she chuckled, scratching said hellhound behind the ear before opening the door to the car and getting inside.

Makayla slid into the backseat, holding the door open for Growley as he jumped in as well.

As soon as the car started moving, Deanna sat next to her mother and looked out the window. "Deanna?" Makayla said, trying to get the child's attention. Deanna looked from the window and up to her mother. "Yes, mummy?" she asked. "How would you feel about going to school with the bigger kids?" Makayla asked, wrapping her arm around Deanna's shoulders. Deanna only shrugged and played with the hem of her skirt. "Don't you think it'll be more fun?" she tried again, hoping that if her and Crowley made the decision to advance her, she'd be happy.

"What if the big kids are mean?" Deanna asked, looking up to her mother. "If they're mean, then you remember what your father and I have always told you. You get an adult and let them handle it." Makayla told her with a smile. Deanna smiled back and nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind being with the big kids. As long as Growley get's to come with me."

Makayla laughed and squeezed her daughter. "Of course he'll be there with you. He's there to make sure nothing bad happens to you. Also, I've got a surprise for you." Makayla said. Deanna perked up immediately. "Are Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy coming to visit?" she asked. "Well, sort of. Your Uncle Gabriel wants to take you trick-or-treating this year and your Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy might go with you." Makayla told her and then couldn't keep the smile off her face as Deanna's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Deanna asked and Makayla nodded. The air rushed out of Makayla's lunges when the small child ended up lunging and wrapping her arms around her mother neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, mummy!" Deanna exclaimed. Makayla laughed and hugged her daughter back. "You'd better thank your father when we get home too." Makayla said once Deanna settled back down in her seat.

As Makayla was getting out of the car, Deanna was already bounding towards the house and before Makayla could yell for her not to run, she was halfway up the stairs and in Crowley's study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you tell your father what we were talking about on the way home." Makayla said to Deanna as they sat at the dinner table. Deanna looked up from her plate, to her mother, and then to he father. "Ms. Valentine thinks I should be with the bigger kids." she stated simply. "She showed me some of Deanna's work when I went to pick her up today and she's doing work that's above her age and grade level. She wants to bump Deanna up with the older kids." Makayla explained when a confused look came across the older demon's face.

"That's wonderful, kitten. But the question is, do you _want_ to be with the older kids?" Crowley asked, want to know what his daughter wanted. Deanna shrugged and smiled. "As long as Growley get's to go with me." she said and Makayla couldn't help but laugh. Crowley chuckled and ruffled his daughters hair. "If that's all you need, kitten, you've got it." he told her and Deanna giggled.

"Have you decide what you're going to be for Halloween yet?" Makayla asked, knowing Deanna was going to burst with excitement about being able to go this year. "I wanna be an angel. Like my Uncle Gabriel!" she said causing Crowley to choke on his water. Makayla had to stifle a laugh and cleared her throat. "I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetie. What do you think, hun." Makayla said, looking to Crowley. Crowley cleared his throat and smiled at Deanna. "I think it's a wonderful idea, kitten."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My own daughter wants to be a bloody angel for Halloween." Crowley grumbled as he and Makayla got ready for bed. "I think it's adorable." Makayla laughed, wrapping her arms around the older demon's waist. "You would." he retorted and Makayla laughed even harder. "Don't take it the wrong way, hun. She just looks up to her uncle. Is that really such a bad thing?" she asked, dragging him over to the bed before both of the collapsed onto it.

"It is when said uncle it an archangel and is supposed to be her archenemies." he answered, relaxing as Makayla curled into him. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing he's so smitten with her." she laughed. "I'd much rather have him on our side than against us." Crowley agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on! You two aren't going to dress up?" Gabriel asked as the Winchesters walked into the house. "I'd rather not look like a twelve year old boy." Dean commented, looking Gabriel over in his Batman costume. "Haha. Very funny." Gabriel said flatly. "So, where's Deanna?" Sam asked, not really comfortable with the whole trick-or-treating idea. "She's upstairs with Makayla, finishing up with her costume." Crowley answered, eying Gabriel skeptically.

And on cue, Deanna came bounding down the stairs dressed in a white dress with a pair of white wings attached to her back while Makayla followed not too far behind her, pleased with her work. "Not one word about the clichèness. You have no idea how hard it was to find something that wasn't." Makayla threatened as Deanna ran into the living room to get her pumpkin basket. "I like it." Dean laughed.

"And tell G.G. not to worry about not being here. I got plenty of pictures." she added, wagging her phone before putting it into her back pocket. "But she's blind." Sam said. "I know. I don't know how she does it, but she had a photo album that keeps growing and she can tell you what every single picture is. Even if she didn't take it." Makayla said.

Deanna came back to the group and looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Alright. Go on you guys. Have fun." Makayla laughed. Gabriel leaned down and collected the bouncing child, hoisting her up onto his shoulders. "Time to get my candy on!" he said, heading out the front door. "Keep an eye on her, Gabriel. Anything happens to her, there'll be hell to pay!" she called as the four of them got into the Impala. Crowley came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. "They'll be fine, darling." he told her.

"I know." she sighed, watching as the Impala pull out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla looked up from her book when headlights shone through the window of the study. "They're back earlier than I expected." Crowley said, looking at the clock. Makayla wasn't all that surprised that they were back at 9:30. Deanna wasn't used to staying up past 9 and she was probably exhausted. Makayla stood up and headed downstairs to see how it went. When she opened the door, Sam came in carrying a sleeping child. Makayla didn't bother stopping him as he took Deanna up to her room. "Sorry we're back so early, but Deanna, Gabriel, and Dean fell asleep while we were headed to the second neighborhood." Sam explained.

Makayla laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she had a wonderful time. Thank you again for taking her and keeping an eye on her." Makayla said, truly thankful that everything went alright. "Don't worry about it, Makayla. I actually enjoyed myself as well. Dean may complain about it all the time, but we enjoy spending time with Deanna. I guess it makes us feel like we have somewhat of a normal life." Sam said. Makayla smiled and leaned up to hug the gentle giant.

"Any time, big guy." she told him.

Sam walked to the Impala and waved one more time before getting into the driver's seat. Makayla waved back and shut the front door before heading upstairs to Deanna's room where Crowley was trying to get her out of her costume and ready for bed. Makayla could only laugh as Crowley struggled to get their daughter into her nightclothes and decided to help him when Deanna started waking up.

Once they got her set into bed, they decided to head to bed themselves.

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but I was under the writer's block illness for a little bit there. I just couldn't seem to get into the writing mood. Also, I'm not liking being caught up with Supernatural. I hate having to wait a whole week just to see the next episode. At least when I was behind, I could watch as many episodes I wanted until I was "full" for the time being. Oh well. I'll tuff it out. Anywho, hope you guys liked this update. I'm going to start the Christmas special soon and then I'll either update around Christmas time or earlier, depending on when I get it done. Please don't forget to review! I worship reviews!**


End file.
